


Lee's Angels (Part Two)

by fay_mishima



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Legal Drama, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Organized Crime, Romance, Wealth, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fay_mishima/pseuds/fay_mishima
Summary: This is the second part to Lee's Angels. This part takes place eight months after part one was completed.
Relationships: Hwoarang (Tekken)/Original Character(s), Kazama Jin/Original Character(s), Lee Chaolan | Violet/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

Aya was busy reading a file in the office. She stopped reading for a second, and looked around the office. Sometimes she hardly believed how all this could have happened. After Lee's betrayal, the girls all decided to work together and do private investigations and help out the police when needed. There number one customer was Lei Wuloung, chief of the police force who always needed their assistance in digging things he could not do ethically.

She thought about everything they endured, and sighed. _It really was the perfect arrangement_ , she thought. She really was hurt. She was the most one who confided in Lee, and now she felt at loss. _But wow… He really fooled us! Did I trust him so blindly that I never realised the missing pieces?_

She shook her thoughts away, and resumed to her reading. It was a recent case that Lei was struggling with. Red Rose murder? Interesting… he or she kills their victims and then marks the area with a red rose. _Serial killer? Or just a copycat?_

She pulled her laptop, and decided to do some search online. _In this century, serial killers like to throw a hint or two on the Internet. Let's see if I can find something._

She was busy typing that she didn't realise someone walk into the office.

"Yo."

She kept typing but smiled when she heard Dionne's voice. "What's up?

Dionne sat across her, crossing her legs. She was dressed in a white sleeveless summer dress with nude sandals. "I just dropped my girl at school." She answered, referring to her daughter.

"That's nice," Aya answered, looking up at her. She noticed that Dionne looked fresh. _I guess out of all of us, Dionne is the least one who is mad at him. She does owe him for bringing her daughter back into her life._

Dionne walked towards her office, "I'm going to be doing some reading as well."

Aya nodded. After a few seconds, she stood up and stretched. She walked out of the office, and looked at the secretary. She was a young girl working to make her way through college. "Josie, is Fay in yet?"

The girl was filing her nails, and blowing at them. "No, ma'am. She did call and say she will be late though."

Aya sighed. _That Fay?!_ She shook her head, stepping out onto the office balcony. Letting the cool breeze whisk through her hair, she started thinking of Fay. _You did get hurt_ _the most_. After Lee's capture, Fay was in so much shock of the betrayal that she also lost her baby. Aya actually felt guilty at times because she was sort of relieved that the miscarriage had happened. _It would have been so complicated if that baby was born amongst us._

Just then Fay walked into her office. "Hello," she mumbled, "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Before Aya could say anything, she was already gone. Aya shook her head sadly. _We need to do something to cheer her up. She's been absolutely depressed since Lee, and losing her pregnancy._

* * *

"You're serious?" Mika asked Lei in surprise. "Why would they even be granted bail?" he stood up in shock.

Lei threw a dart at the wall. "It's complicated."

Mika shook his head in disbelief. "You have been working for years to put two of the most dangerous drug dealers behind bars. Now, they're granted bail? I seriously don't get it."

Lei shrugged. "The government is more concerned about this new psychopath that's killing people."

"FUCK that psychopath?! You know these men are dangerous as well." He snapped.

Lei looked at him disapprovingly. "I would tone it down if I were you."

Mika crossed his arms. "So, why are you giving me this news now?"

Lei sighed. "You're affiliated with the girls, so you can tell them to watch their backs. I don't know about Lee, but Kazuya will be out looking for blood."

"I can't believe how calmly you're talking about this."

Lei stood up. "Do I really look calm to you?! I've exhausted all resources to keep them in, but I've been outnumbered." He snapped. "The good thing is that no one has paid the bail yet, so they're still in."

Mika muttered something unintelligible under his breath. He was about to leave, when Lei stopped him. "What?"

"I asked Aya to help me with the Red Rose murders." Lei told him. "She will be a good assist to this, and help you with the case."

Mike pursed his lips. "I wasn't aware that I was on this case. I thought the FBI was working on this."

"They are, and have sent an agent, but we can always do some more digging." He explained.

Mika nodded and left.

* * *

Hours Later

Fay was staring at her laptop absently and tried to do some reading. She was aimlessly scrolling through the report and was trying not to fall asleep. Truth was that she was sleepy. _I feel empty._ She thought sadly. _I had purpose before, and I was looking forward to baby._

She was so lost in thought that she totally freaked out when a big file was fell smack onto the desk.

"Sleeping on the job?" Aya asked.

Fay held her chest. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Aya looked at her. "You've been slacking off. I thought maybe if I involved you in this case, it can excite you."

"Yeah, yeah…" she mumbled, picking up the file.

"You have an hour to read it, then Mika's taking us out for lunch." Aya ordered, walking out.

Fay grumbled. _I don't want to go out for lunch._

Just then, Dionne walked in.

Fay groaned. _Leave me alone._ She thought annoyed.

"Are you alright?" Dionne asked worriedly. "You've been grumpy." She remarked. "You even dress down." Watching Fay' attire, who was only in jeans and a loose shirt. "I miss shopping with you. Do you want to go for a makeover?"

"I just can't seem to have the energy to do anything." She answered.

"It's because you're depressed." Dionne explained. "Only you can overcome this. What you went through is not easy, but you just have to let it go and move forward."

Fay thought about what she said. "It's not easy, Dionne."

Dionne stood up. "I'm not saying it is, but I am telling you to try. Step by step. You haven't gone out or done anything in 8 months." She exclaimed. "We really miss hanging out with you."

Fay gave her a weak smile. She stood up, and picked the file Aya gave her. "I'm going to go for a walk,"

* * *

Days Later

Aya was still reading the files, and she had the Internet on. There were a lot of clues that needed linking, and she was missing a piece. _There seems to be a lot of reference to treachery, drugs, hmm… If its drugs, then would Lee or Kazuya know anything?_ Aya paused at the thought. _Should I?'_

Just then Mika walked into her office. "Are you still reading these? I'm also sorry that Lei dragged you into this."

Aya smiled at him. "Hey, it gives me something to do. Plus, I love it when Lei gets desperate." _That's the only time he would ask for our help._

Mika grinned. "So, do you have any leads?"

Aya hesitated, but then decided to be honest. "I think Lee or Kazuya might know something." There is a lot of reference to their work in the clues. Plus, there's been silver or purple hair at the scene of the crime at times.

"I had the exact thoughts in mind." Mika added. 'Do you want to do something about it?"

Aya bit her lip. "Yes, but you need to keep this between us only." _It's a risk worth taking._

"I think I already know what is it that you want to do."

* * *

Hworang Doo San walked out of his apartment. It was an apartment he shared with Aya. They all moved out of the mansion and went their separate ways. They decided to work together, but they all lived in different areas in the city. It wasn't smart to have them all live together.

He did odd jobs here and there, and helped the police force with other stuff. He was always a mystery to everyone and he liked to keep it that way.

With him living with Aya, he was starting to get edgy because she was starting to ask about his family, and that's one topic he refuses to share with anyone.

He was out on the lookout for information. They were all assigned different tasks with this new murder mystery. His job was to investigate the weapon. Every time a victim was found, there was a different weapon. _Why would you always kill differently, but keep the red rose. Are you trying to mislead us?_

He glanced at the information in his phone, and scrolled through the galley. The first victim was killed by a dagger, then the second one had his body slashed by a samurai sword, and the third… _hmm… This does not fit a serial killer profile. He or she keeps using a different scenario. Do we have a copycat? Or you're trying to screw with us?_

Hworang walked into the weapon store. Two of the weapons led him there. He saw a bulky man behind the counter. "Hello."

He grunted.

 _I hope he cooperates._ "I'm investigating a murder, and two of the weapons led us here." He said bluntly.

"Show me."

Hwoarang showed him the photos. He studied it, and bit his lip. "These are exclusive pieces. They were specially ordered, but I never knew the owner."

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who you sold a weapon to? There are jurisdictions. What if it was someone underage?"

The man shrugged. "They paid a good price and I was given specific details on how to do the delivery."

"Mind giving me those details."

"Once you get a warrant," he said, asking him to leave.

* * *

Dionne was at a coffeehouse with Jin having a snack. Since the whole incident, Jin had been an absolute sweetheart to her and even watched Christina when she had work to do. She was seeing him in a new light, but she was careful. He was related to two of their biggest enemies.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just busy with this new case. I'm also trying to have Fay live again. She's been really depressed."

Jin sipped his coffee, and nodded. "You can't blame her."

Dionne shrugged. "Hey, we have all been through shit but as an individual you have to make the effort to get better."

Jin didn't comment. He eyed the woman in front of him. He liked her. She was different, but he wasn't sure if he should cross that line yet so he was being very careful around her. "You know…" he began but she stood up. "Oh my! I know that person."

Jin sighed when Dionne walked over to another guy and hugged him. She stood for a while with him, while Jin waited patiently. _Hoo boy!_

* * *

Weeks Later

Aya walked into the central force, and was taken to the basement. She wasn't sure what led her there but she wanted answers. Mika was hesitant as well, but said that he would join her. In the basement is where the government kept all the individuals that were a threat.

She was nervous. She had a lot of butterflies in her stomach but she knew she needed to do this. Curiosity always got the best out of her. She also needed to get a special approval to get in here.

They were taken to a large glass room in the centre. It had one table and four chairs. Aya's breath got caught in her throat when she saw that Lee Chaolan was already sitting on a chair there with one guard next to him.

He was dressed in a black jumpsuit, sleeves rolled to his elbows and his hands were handcuffed. His hair was longer and dishevel giving him a sexy edge.

The minute she walked in, he looked sharply at her. He had a poker face but kept staring at her, which made her nervous.

Aya sat opposite him, while Mika on her left. "Yo." Mika said.

"Hello." Lee replied. There was a cocky-ness to his attitude. "and what gives me the pleasure?"

Aya hesitated. _Lee always manages to look calm and good. I'm more nervous than I thought I'd be._ "Hello, Lee." She said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow.

 _So, you're not going to play nice_ , she thought. She took three photos out, and placed it in front of him. "Would you know of this?" she asked, deciding not to waste any time.

He picked up one photo, studying it and then another. He quickly scanned it, and then placed it down. "I don't kill for fun." 

"But you might know someone who would?" Mika asked innocently.

Lee smirked. "I'm sure that there are a lot of psychos out there, but rest assured that I don't know any." He stood up.

"Wait…" Aya said, stopping him from leaving. "I'm sure even YOU know something. I'm sure that you have a name? or even a lead."

He eyed her, and smiled. "I would most probably."

Aya drummed her fingers. _I'm going to kill him_. "Name your price."

Lee smirked. "I doubt you would stoop so low to blackmail."

Mika stood up. "You know you can leave this place, anytime, so why stay put?" _I'm sure he knows that they can get out on bail._

"I always have a plan C. Even Aya knows that." he said arrogantly, eyeing her dangerously. "So?' he asked. 'You made me sit down again."

Aya actually felt sweat forming on her forehead. "You won't give me the name?" she asked. _Shit. Shit. The conversation is not going the way I want it to._

"No."

"But you'll give it…" Aya's voice trailed off.

Lee stood up again, and motioned for the guard. "I'll be waiting." He said, then he looked at the guard. "I'm done, here."

As soon as he left, Aya smacked her forehead. "Shit." She whispered.

Mika looked hell confuse. "What just happened?' He demanded. "Were you reading each other's minds? I totally lost the conversation."

Aya got up from the chair, and started walking out of the room. "I think you and I just screwed up," she muttered.

Mika was just listening as they walked out of the place and made way through the stars, then to his car.

Aya got into Mika's car and put her sunglasses on. "I know Lee longer than the girls. I know him so well that the girls used to tease us about knowing what the other one would say."

Mika started driving. "That I got, but what did just happen now?"

Aya scowled at the thought, but knew that she had really gotten herself into trouble now. "He will only give the name to Fay," she said flatly.

Mika whistled.


	2. Chapter Two

It was midnight when Fay walked out of her building. It was the only time she could get some peace. In the mornings, she was either at the office or she was receiving constant calls. This was the only time she could take deep breaths, and just enjoy the weather.

She was in a pair of jeans and a black tank top while wearing sneakers. She loved the cool weather so she didn't bother with a jacket. Her long hair was put into a high ponytail. She had her ear buds on and just started walking.

A good time passed while she walked along the street alone. She was trying to figure out what she should be doing, and how she can calm her nerves. She kept on walking when she felt something was off for a second. I _s someone following me?_ She thought looking around. She had a very eerie feeling that someone was.

She quickened her steps a bit, and then did notice that someone was following her. She looked left and right, then suddenly turned around and took out her gun, "Go away…"

The shadow stopped moving.

"I am warning you…" she began, "I won't hesitate to shoot."

The shadow walked towards her slowly, with his hands up, "I don't handle warnings too well." he said, calmly coming into the light.

Stood in front of her was a very handsome, maybe one of the best she's seen so far, but he was too wild, even wilder than Mika. Short messy brown hair a bit spiked. Hazel eyes. Tanned and toned body dressed fit in jeans and a white wife beater. She also noticed that his left ear had a lot of piercings.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He pointed at the badge that he was wearing around his neck. "I am Jordan DeMarco." he told her, "FBI."

"What makes you think that showing me a badge will make me believe you?" She demanded, still pointing the gun at him.

He shrugged and took a few steps closer. "Hey, you believe whatever you want to. I am just telling you how it is."

"Don't come any closer," Fay said, shooting next to his foot.

"JESUS! Oy!" he snapped, taking a step back. "Calm the hell down, Fay. I told you I'm not the bad guy."

"I'm not even going to ask you how you know my name," she said, aiming again but with a reflex, he kicked the gun out of her hands. She jumped to get it but he was faster, and pushed her to the floor.

"Hey!" she snapped as he straddled her while she was lying flat on her stomach. He held her tight and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Look." He spoke in her ear, holding her tight while she tried kicking him. "I told you I'm not the bad guy. Will you please calm down!"

Fay kept fidgeting, but with her hands behind her back it was useless. "Get off of me!" she yelled.

He restrained her. "I told you to stop fighting me! I also work with Lei Wulong when I'm needed." He explained.

Fay stopped. _Lei? Then does he know Mika?_

"I'll let you go if you stop fighting." He said, easing off her. He held her arm, and let her stand up.

Fay straightened herself, and faced him. "Uncuff me!" she demanded.

He stood in front of her, then bent down to pick up her gun. He held his hands up. "I'm going to give you the gun back." He explained slowly. "Then I'll uncuff you, but you have to promise me that you'll stay put."

Fay glared at him.

 _Feisty…._ He thought, walking towards her.

She took a few steps back, and realized that she was backed against a wall. He didn't remark as he stood close to her. He put the gun back in her pocket, and turned her around. He uncuffed her and she quickly stepped away from him holding onto her wrists. _Fuck?! That hurt._ She thought, irritated.

"We good?' he asked, watching her.

Fay just looked at him without saying a word.

He extended his hand to her, "Will you hear me out? Maybe you guys can help me."

Fay hesitated, looking at his hand, but she decided not to take it. Instead, she crossed her arms, and then looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked.

He took his hand back, "Let me buy you a drink, and we can discuss this." _I need her to calm down. She's on full attack mode._

"Seriously?' she asked sarcastically. "I'm not going to …"

[WOOF] [WOOF] [WOOF]

Fay jumped at the sound.

In front of them stood a stray Doberman. It looked evil and vicious.

"Don't show that you're scared," Jordan said.

_Hell, I'm scared!_

Just then three more came by, and they were all huffing with their tongues out. They looked hungry.

 _Uh-oh!_ Fay thought. She glanced at Jordan, and realized that he looked calm. "Umm…"

"We'll need to run." He admitted. "I can take down one, but not four."

"Can't we just shoot them?"

"They're faster, so at the count…" he looked at her, "When I say 3, follow me."

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

Fay fell on her feet, gasping for air. _I never thought I'd run so much at this hour!?_ She tried to regulate her breathing, but she was really out of shape. She leaned against the park bench and was holding onto her chest. She was completely covered in sweat and was totally worn out.

She found a pair of feet in front of her and looked up. Jordan stood in front of her, and opened a can of soda. "Take it." He offered.

She took it and drank it, allowing the cool drink to calm her nerves.

He got another can from the vending machine, and sat down opposite her. He leaned against a lamp post, and took a whole swig.

Fay was surprisingly calm now. She glanced at him, "So what do you want from us?" she asked.

He raised his can to her, and looked up. "When I catch my breath, I'll explain. That was not what I had in mind to do tonight?" he said, referring to their run. They had run for a good twenty minutes until they lost those beasts.

Fay glanced at him, _a handsome devil for sure. Dionne would definitely want some of him. Oh?_ She thought, _I never really thought like this for a while._ She sighed, realizing how pathetic her life had been in the last few months. _Was I really that screwed that I stopped living?_ She felt a tear in her eye, but rubbed it away. She laughed sadly at her thoughts.

"What's funny?"

She shook her head. "I just realized something sad," she answered, then she stood up. "I should get going." _It's almost morning._

He stood up as well. "I'll walk you."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine." She said, starting to walk away. _I don't want him to know where I live._

"Wait…" he said, holding her wrist. "Take this." He said, giving her a card. "Ask Lei about me." He told her.

Fay held the card and just walked away. Her heart was racing and she just wanted to get back to her apartment.

* * *

Aya was restless. She sat up on the bed, and held onto her head. She was feeling dead guilty about everything. _Did I rush to go to speak to Lee? Did I want to see him? Damnit… How am I supposed to handle this?_

She looked to her side, and found Hworang asleep. She slid out of the bed, and went to the kitchen. _It's almost 6, I might as well make coffee._

She was busy making coffee, and some breakfast when Hworang walked out as well. "You ok? You didn't sleep at all."

"I thought you were dead asleep,' she said, "You were snoring all night." She remarked, pouring coffee.

"But I'm always aware." He remarked. He sat down on the kitchen tool, and watched her as she worked in the kitchen. "Did something upset you?"

Aya hesitated, "No." she answered, shaking her head. _I can't let anyone know about Lee yet. Not until I speak to Detective Lei first._

Hworang obviously didn't believe her, but didn't push her more. "So, what's on today's plan?"

"Lei wants to meet, so let's see what he has to stay. We do a catch-up meeting with him every week." Aya explained. "Were you able to get any leads?"

"Yes, but I need warrant. You think you can ask him to give you one?" he asked.

"Sure." She said, pulling out some bread and started to make a sandwich. _I really like him and want to know more about him. He's always so closed up though._ "Red…?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me about your family?" she asked. "We've known each other for so long, but you never speak of them."

He raised his eyebrow. "You don't speak of yours either."

"Mine are dead." She said flatly.

He smirked. _Lucky you._ "Well, mine are not important," he answered.

"But…"

"Off topics, Aya." He said getting off the stool. "I'm heading for a shower."

Aya glared. _Then I guess I have to find out about them on my own._

* * *

Dionne was with Jin again, digging up more information at a previous crime scene. The place had already been scouted and picked up for clues, but they always did another check just to make sure that nothing was missed.

"What do you think?" Dionne asked Jin, as she opened some drawers.

Jin scowled as he looked at some files. "I think this case is more than what we had bargained for."

"I thought so too." She admitted.

Jin looked around the studio apartment, and kicked the walls. "If I knew a murderer was onto me and they needed something, were would I hide it?"

"Secret wall, maybe?" Dionne joked, from the floor.

Jin kept kicking when suddenly one of the walls opened up to reveal a smaller room. He smiled. "Secret wall it is then," he said.

Dionne's eyes widened. "Oh! You're joking." She stood up in excitement. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Lead the way, handsome.

Jin blushed. He took out his gun, and walked ahead. "Stay close." He ordered.

Dionne nodded, and followed him.

Jin walked in, and looked around. It was a small and damp room. It had a lot of drawers and…

"It stinks!" Dionne muttered, covering her nose.

Jin almost gagged, covering his mouth and nose as well.

Dionne already had an irking feeling that this was not going to be pleasant. She looked around, and realized that the room only had drawers in the walls, and there was a huge table in the middle.

Jin tapped the drawers and looked at her. "Do we dare open one?"

Dionne hesitated. "You think we'll regret it?" she winced.

"I already regret finding this room." He said, opening a drawer.

* * *

When Fay woke up, it was already noon. _Shit! I overslept!_ She thought, getting off her bed. As soon as she stood up, she groaned at the pain in her legs. _I'm so not used to running._ She quickly picked up her stuff, and then stopped when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

 _Dionne was right… I've been brooding for a long time. I don't even take care of myself anymore._ She touched her hair which were fizzy and had split ends. Her nails were cracked and not in shape. She bit her lips at the sight, and hated herself for not realizing this earlier.

She picked up her phone and was thankful that no on had called or texted her about work. She opened her WhatsApp and texted Aya. _I won't be in today. I have some stuff to do._

She went for a shower, and made a full plan for the day. _It's time this girl made a comeback._

* * *

Hours Later

Lei watched Aya after what she had told him. He was quite upset about the situation, but didn't know how to put it. They were alone in his office. "I was hoping that you had better news," he admitted, tapping his pen on the desk.

"I had hoped so too." She said sincerely. She bit her lips, and looked at him. "Lei, you know I can never ask Fay to do this."

Lei rubbed his jaw. He knew that the situation was complicated. "How about if it comes from me? We will play it in a way that she doesn't know you went to see him."

Aya hesitated. _I can't lie to Fay, but…_ she bit her lips. "What did you have in mind?"

He was about to explain when his phone rang. He picked it up, "Wuloung."

Aya listened as he spoke.

Lei hung up. "Jin just called."

"And?" she said.

"We need to meet him. It's serious." He stood up, putting on his jacket. "By the way, Aya. I have asked the director of FBI to send one of his best men to help us with this case. He's in town, digging for information."

"Do we need the help?" she asked, _we have so many people working on this already._

"This one will come in handy. He's an absolute asshole." Lei admitted, "But a smart bastard as well. He can help with the missing links."

 _Like we need anymore asses around!_ She thought as they walked out. "Yours or mine" she asked, referring to the cars.

"I'll drive." He motioned for her to follow him to his car. It was a classis black jeep. Fully bulletproof.

Aya got in as he drove to their destination. Again, she was feeling very uneasy at the situation. Lei drove for a good fifteen minutes until he reached the building which was already sealed off.

There were police cars, K-9's, and ambulances everywhere. Already there were swarm of reporters at the door. Lei walked in and went to the floor with Aya. As soon as they entered the floor, they found Jin and Dionne in the hallway looking like hell. Jin looked sick to his stomach and Dionne had a horrible look on her face.

"What the hell happened?" Aya asked concerned.

Jin almost gagged, holding onto his mouth. "You don't want to know."


	3. Chapter Three

Aya was at a restaurant with Dionne and Fay. It’s been ages since the three of them had had a decent lunch together. _After last week’s horrific find, I really needed a break from everything._ What Jin and Dionne had found was horrid. The drawers in that room was filled with decapitated bodies. _And what hurt the most that each part had a rose on it._

On a brighter note, Aya also noticed that Fay had taken special care of herself. She seemed fresher and more alive. She was dressed like the Fay she used to know. In a fresh white knee length dress with ruffled sleeves, and her buttons were undone giving her a cute edge.

“You look good, Fay.”

Fay took a nibble of her bread. “I feel better.” She answered. “You guys were right. I was brooding for too long over Lee.” She admitted. “Anyway, he’s already locked up, and I am thankful that I’ll never see him again.”

Aya groaned inwardly. _I still haven’t had the guts to tell her, and Lei has been too busy. With the recent findings, we have to speak to Lee immediately and get a name._

“You look awesome!” Dionne remarked. “Maybe it’s time you find someone as well.” She winked.

Fay shook her head. “There will be no man for me for a very long time.” She said quietly. “I am not ready to get into a relationship. I don’t want to anyway.”

Dionne shrugged.

Aya picked up her phone and texted Lei.

They were chatting and eating when Fay’s phone rang. “Oh, it’s Lei.” She said, picking it up. “Let me see what he wants,” she said, answering.

_ Hoo boy!  _ Aya thought feeling guilty. She waited impatiently for Fay to get back. “Well?” she asked.

“What did he want?” Dionne said, looking at her.

Fay put the phone back in her bag. “He didn’t say much. He just asked me to meet him after lunch.”

Aya didn’t comment.

Once they were done, each girl headed out. Dionne looked at Fay, “Do you want me to join you?” she asked.

Fay shook her head. “I’ll be fine.”

Dionne nodded and watched as her friend left. _She really does look good,_ she though, noticing that Fay also cut her hair. It was still so long but she kept it all at a wavelength rather than her usual retro steps.

Dionne turned to Aya, “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going back to our office.” _And wait impatiently for Fay because I know she is going to freak out. I am so disturbed at the moment._

* * *

At Lei’s Office

“You want me to do what?” Fay whispered, looking at Lei.

Leigh sighed, rubbing his face. “I wouldn’t have asked you to do this if I wasn’t desperate.” He admitted.

Fay was at loss of words. “How could you even bring yourself to ask….” She said, losing her voice. “Come on, Lei.”

Lei stared at the young woman in front of him, and felt guilty. _Aya, you owe me one for making me look like the bad guy._ He thought. She was sitting in front of him with her legs crossed and her hands clutched on her lap. “He has a lead, and he can help but he said he will only give it to you.”

“How would you know that he has a lead?” she asked sharply. “Maybe he’s bluffing.”

“We just know.”

“What did he tell you?” she asked.

_ Hoo boy!  _ It’s not important,” he stood up. “Think about it.”

Fay shook her head, standing up. “I don’t believe this.” She whispered, wanting to walk out. Then stopped when she remembered something. “Lei?”

“Yeah?” he asked, walking over to her.

She pulled a card, and gave it to him. “Who’s he?”

Lei looked at the card and gave it back to her. “He sits on the 9th floor. Use him. He’s helpful.”

Fay looked at him.

Lei put a hand on her shoulders. “No one is going to force you to do anything you don’t want to, ok?” he assured.

“But you just blackmailed me into it when you said that you were desperate.” She said, walking out of his office.

_ Double shit!  _ Lei thought, annoyed.

* * *

Aya was so nervous that she could not concentrate on the case at all. She was shaking her legs uncontrollably when she suddenly stomped her feet.

_ Since I can’t concentrate, I’ll just research Hworang’s family.  _ She thought, typing furiously on her laptop. Aya was determined to know them. _Why is he keeping them away from me? What is he hiding?_

She typed for a while until the name Baek Doo San popped up. _This is the only Doo San that came up, but hmm… Affiliated business man? Is Hwoarang from upper class?_ She thought surprised. 

Aya was determined to know why Hworang wanted nothing to do with his family, or vice versa. She began searching for clues, ideas, anything that could track her down to Baek Doo San.

"Let's see…" she whispered, "Baek Doo San…" she typed licking her lips lightly. She was sitting cross legged on the chair. The screen blared at her eyes and gave her an eerie glow as it searched for any more Doo San’s.

Three matches found; the screen announced.

She scrolled for the results and was surprised to find Jae-Yong Doo San. "and who could you be?" she asked. _There is an address…. Do I dare?_ She thought, hesitating. But she quickly jotted it down and decided to go there. _Dionne always says my curiosity will kill me one day._ She thought sarcastically.

It took her a while to reach her destination, and when she did, she found herself at the  upstate part of town and she was a bit surprised. Never in her life, had she been afraid to see someone or was actually nervous in doing so. She walked up a hill to a mansion on top and noticed guards at the door, “Halt.” Said one of the guards, “Your name please, ma’am?”

She hesitated. “Aya.”

“You’re not on the list.”

“List?” she asked, “Why do I want to be on a list?”

“There is a social gathering tonight.”

She looked at him, “I just wanted to meet Mr. Doo-San.”

The two guards looked at each other, “Which one?”

She blinked, “Excuse me?”

“Which one?” he stressed. “The Senior or Junior.”

Aya was speechless.

“Problem?” said a gentle voice.

They all turned to see a distinguished man dressed in a suit walking towards them. He was pale, with long dark black hair, and dark eyes as he walked towards them. Her first idea of him was someone tough and intimidating, but as soon as she looked at his eyes, she knew that this man had a gentle soul.

“This woma…” the guard began.

“I think I can take it from here.” She said haughtily giving him her back, “I’m Aya.” She spoke.

“Baek Doo-San.” He introduced, “How can I help you?”

“I am seeing your son, Mr. Doo-San.”

“Oh, Jae-Yong? He didn’t…”

“No, Hwoarang.”

“Hwoarang?” Baek spoke.

She nodded eagerly.

His eyes darkened, “I don’t have a son called Hwoarang.” He said gruffly walking through the gate.

“But, sir…” she began.

“Have a good day, Ms.”

* * *

Dionne was having coffee with Jin and Hwoarang. They were out alone as Christie was with a baby sitter. With them working on a case, she decided to keep her daughter away from the public eyes for a while until things smoothened.

“Excuse me guys, need the restroom.” Dionne said, leaving them.

Jin was busy scrolling on his mobile when Hworang smacked him. “Oy!

“Hey,” Jin muttered.

Hworang smirked. “You’re wasting so much time with her. Just tell her that you have feelings for her, man. Its pathetic how you’re stalling.”

Jin glared at him. “It’s none of your business.”

“It is when I have to witness it?!” he muttered.

“You’ve known her longer than I have. I love her, but she is a complete flirt.” He admitted. “I don’t know if I can handle it.”

“Hey, when this girl commits. She commits. You just have to be honest with her.” Hworang added.

Just then, Dionne returned. “So, what’s…’

[ZIP]

Jin stood up horrified, and Hworang jumped up.

“What the…” Dionne began when she found a dart in her neck. “This can’t be good,” she whispered, fainting.

Hworang immediately jumped out and looked around when he saw a figure in black running away. He quickly ran after it.

Jin picked up Dionne, and walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Fay entered the 9th floor, and looked around. _If I’m not mistaken, I think Mika’s office is here as well,_ she though, walking around. She kept walking when she found his office. The whole floor had glass offices so it was easy to spot anyone.

She saw him seated at the desk, and waved. Another guy was there as well.

He motioned for her to enter. “Hey Honey.” He said hugging her. “It’s been a while.”

“Because you’re two timing me with Aya.” She joked.

He grinned, “Come sit, and meet the guy who’s helping us.” He said, pulling a chair for her.

“Hi,” Jordan said, eyeing her. He was sitting casually with his feet on Mika’s desk. “I’m Jordan DeMarco.”

Fay blinked. _Oh?!_ She thought surprised. _So, there will be no mentioning that we have met already?_ “I’m Fay.” She said, sitting down.

“What brings you here?” Mika asked.

“I had a meeting with Lei, and then he told me to come up here.” She explained. She glanced at Jordan, who was busy scrolling his mobile.

_ I wonder if Lei told her,  _ Mika thought. _Aya had already filled me in on her conversation with Lei._ “Did Lei want anything?”

Fay was about to speak, but then shook her head. “Nothing important.” She lied.

_ So, he did tell her.  _ Mika guessed.

“Hey. I found it.” Jordan interrupted. “Let’s go.” He stood up.

Mika nodded, putting on his jacket. “Come with us, Fay. We found a lead and we’re going to investigate.”

“I’ll get my car and meet you at front.” Jordan said, walking out. He was in black pants, white t-shirt and a black blazer.

Fay blinked. “Umm… Why are we asking others to help?” Fay asked, walking out with Mika.

“Jordan has a photographic memory, and Lei wanted someone who can remember all the clues.” Mika answered.

“I see,” Fay said, following him. Then stopped when she reached the main door and found a white Porsche Panamera parked in front.

Mika grinned. “He’s also a rich bastard that gets into a lot of trouble.”

Fay rolled her eyes.

Mika opened the door so Fay could slide into the backseat. He then got in and put on his sunglasses.

Fay leaned closer between the two. “So where is this lead?” she asked.

Jordan drove the car onto the highway. “It’s in the outskirts, by the desert. There’s a bar there. I hope you’re ready to fight in that dress.”

Fay pushed her tongue out at the rear-view mirror so he could see.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

Mika got out of the car and looked around. It was a bar in the middle of nowhere. It was packed with people wanting to get inside.

Fay stepped out and stood next to Mika. “What should we expect?’ she asked.

Jordan took off his sunglasses and looked at her. _I’m getting a very uneasy feeling,_ he thought. “We are looking for Paul Phoenix.”

Fay finally got a good look at Jordan DeMarco. _He looks serious, but…_ “I have my gun.”

“Man, I hate Paul.” Mike muttered.

Jordan nodded. “I’ve read in your files that you’ve had a lot of run ins with him.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Fay asked.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

Fay walked into the bar alone. She noticed a few glanced at her but she was thankful that it was the type of bar that no on cared who entered or left. She made her way to the bar, and sat down on a stool.

The bartender looked at her, “What will it be, love?”

“I’ll just have a diet coke with ice and lemon.” She said sweetly.

“Oh my… oh my…” came a smooth voice, taking a seat next to her. “What’s a darling little angel doing here?”

“Hello, Paul.” Fay said, looking at him. “I’m a free bird today. No longer an angel.”

Paul studied the woman in front of him. She was a looker alright. “That still doesn’t answer why you’re here.”

Fay shrugged.

Just then someone else sat down next to Fay. “Hello, Sunshine.”

Fay looked to the side and her heart almost fell. _Bryan Fury?! I thought he died._

He was holding a knife, and was busy licking it. “What is an angel doing in here?” he asked, sharpening it with another knife. “especially my favourite one?” he grinned.

Fay took a deep breath and smiled at him. “I thought I’d come in for a drink, and I got lucky I guess.”

Bryan reached out and held the strands of her hair. He pulled it closer and inhaled sharply.

Fay moved a bit back, bumping into Paul.

“Back off Bryan, she is scared of you.” Paul grinned.

* * *

Outside the bar

Mika was holding a binocular and watching what was folding inside. “I think Fay’s in trouble.” He admitted, giving the binocular to Jordan.

Jordan looked through and whistled. “Yep.”

“I thought Bryan died,” Mika muttered.

Jordan handed the binocular back to him. “Bryan is a Cyborg. You can kill him a million times, and he’ll still get up again.” He explained. “Anyway, he was not part of the plan.” He said annoyed.

Mika cracked his knuckles, and then pulled out his gun. “Shall we?” he said, loading his gun.

Jordan took out his own gun, “This is going to get so ugly.”


	4. Chapter Four

Mika was struggling to breath as he hid behind the bar's counter. _unplanned shit! H_ e thought.

Jordan was opposite him and motioned for him to move, but just as he tried…

[BANG] [BANG] [BANG]

 _Fuck!_ Mika swore. He looked at Jordan, and told him to move to the other side.

Jordan slid across, and managed to escape the round of bullets.

"Come out! Come out! You chickens!" Bryan mocked, holding onto Fay tightly. "Don't you want your angel?' he asked, licking her face.

Fay grimaced, and kicked him but it was like kicking a wall because his whole body was made of metal. "Oy! You asshole." She shouted, taking a knife that was strapped to her leg and stabbing him in the chest.

Bryan just glared at her, not flinching a bit. He took the knife from her and tore the front of her dress. "Scream for me," he whispered, moving the blade between her shoulder blade and chest.

Fay fell on the floor, and that's when Mika tackled Bryan.

In a minute, Jordan ran out and dragged Fay into their hiding place. He threw her there. "Don't move." He ordered, going out to help Mika.

The whole bar was chaotic. There were bodies everywhere. Bullets all over the floor. And three men hungry for a kill. All this, while Paul Phoenix watched with a drink in his hand.

Mika and Jordan cornered Bryan by pointing their guns at him. Bryan looked at them smugly, "Do you think that this will …"

[BANG]

Bryan fell to the floor when a bullet went through his head.

Jordan and Mika saw that it was Fay that shot him.

"Asshole!" she said furiously. "How dare you touch or lick me?!" she shuddered. Her dress was torn open and her bra was completely exposed. She was also bleeding from the knife wound. Fay walked over to Paul, who sat stunned.

She pointed the gun to his temple. "Now, be a dear and tell the boys what they want to know."

Paul swallowed.

* * *

Aya sighed as she stayed by Dionne's bedside at the hospital. Dionne looked so pale and fragile as she slept there. She shuddered as she remembered what Kazuya had done to Fay last year when she was in a coma for almost two weeks. She held Dionne's hands and tried not think of anything else.

Hwoarang and Jin had filled her in on what happened.

Jin had quickly brought Dionne to the hospital.

Aya clutched her hands and tried to breathe. _I need to be in control. Things are not going smoothly._ She thought.

Just then Jin walked towards her.

"What did the doctor say?" Aya asked.

Jin frowned. "There is a high level of poison in her body. It was lethal."

Aya rubbed her face. _I thought we were in the clear, but looks like that our problems are just starting._

Hwoarang was sitting on the side with a scowl on his face. "I couldn't catch him." _Or her._ He thought. _The way that person moved, it sure felt that I was chasing a girl._

At the moment, a knock came on their room door.

All three looked up. "Come in," Jin said.

The door opened, and two policemen walked in, "Hwoarang Doo-San?" they asked.

"Yes?" he answered from the corner of the room.

They both walked over to him, and held him up, "We're placing you under arrest."

"What?" he demanded.

Aya stood up, "Excuse me?"

"You are under arrest for violating your restraining order." One of the policemen said, looking at Aya.

"I did not violate anything." He spoke as they handcuffed him.

"Hey, wait…" Jin began.

"You have been around the Doo-San property, which is a violation." The policeman confirmed.

"But I…" Hwoarang began, then stopped and looked sharply at Aya, "What the fuck…" he began.

She bit her lip, "I didn't know."

* * *

Later

"This is absurd!" Jin argued with Lei, "He didn't go there, Aya did." Jin had left the hospital and went straight to Lei's office in order to get Hwoarang out.

Lei sighed, "Jin…"

"Don't JIN me!" he snapped, "She didn't know about the restraining order."

Lei watched him, "Hwoarang told her not to go."

"Oh please!" he said out loud, "Like you tell a woman something and you expect her to listen! Wake up man!"

Lei shook his head, "The only thing you can do is talk to Baek and ask him to remove the order. He was so strict with it that Hwoarang wasn't even given bail."

"This is bull!" Jin yelled throwing his arms into the air, "Your own son!"

"You don't know their story, do you?" Lei asked.

Jin looked at him, "Not really. Hwoarang doesn't like to talk about it."

"I suggest you know the story and then make judgments."

Jin listened carefully, until… "What?" he asked surprised.

"Left for dead," Lei explained, "Hwoarang was blamed for the incident."

"But there was no proof." Jin argued.

"It didn't matter." Lei spoke, "Hwoarang had motive! Baek gave him that motive! Two days ago, Hwoarang's mother had killed herself because she had found out that her husband was having an affair and had a child a year younger than Hwoarang. And then the next day his mistress was killed."

Jin was pissed off, "And just like that? He was locked up?"

"Yes, but he was released two days later." Lei spoke.

Jin scratched his hair, "Who? Someone bailed him out?"

"Yes. Lee Chaolan bailed him out." Lei answered.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later

The silence was uncomfortable in Lei's office. While Jin was arguing with Lei, the three others marched in to update him but they all looked like hell. All three were worn out, and in tatters. Lei had called his team of nurses to help them, before they said anything.

Jin looked grim seeing them. Fay was only in her bra while the nurse patched her wound. Mika was having an eye patch put on for the bruise in his eye, and the new guy had some minor scratches on his leg. "Who are you?' Jin asked.

Jordan looked up at him.

"Who gives a shit!" Lei snapped. "What happened?"

Mika quickly explained.

"So, our lead was a bluff. We though Paul was going to bail Kazuya out." He said. _This is a total mess._

"Why would you think that? What changed?' Jordan asked, standing up.

Lei glared at them. "While you were all getting your asses kicked, Kazuya's bail was paid for and he got out two hours ago."

"Shit," Mika whispered. He glanced at Fay who looked as bad as him.

"Double shit," Jin muttered. _I haven't even told them about the others yet._

Fay stood up, cracking her arms. "That really hurt," she muttered.

Lei looked at her, "Will someone get her a shirt?!" he said angrily.

Fay glared at Lei.

Jordan stood in front of her, took off his blazer and placed it on her head.

Fay took it and put it on. "Jin, why are you here?" she asked. "You didn't know about your father being out either. So, what's going on?"

Jin bit his lips, but told them about Hwoarang and Dionne.

Once they herd the stories, Fay turned to Lei. "And you just sat there allowing them to lock Red up?!" she exclaimed, looking at Lei.

Lei covered his forehead and shook his head.

* * *

Aya knew she was going to regret this, but she needed to get things straight. She walked to the Doo-San property and spotted a young man by the gate. He was pale with dark hair, "Are you Jae-Yong Doo-San?" she asked, _They look so alike._

He looked up surprised.

"I need to speak with your father!" she demanded, "He acted so wrongful and it's all my fault."

He blinked, "Excuse me?" _What the hell? What's going on?_

"He put Hwoarang in jail for violating his restraining order," she spoke, "I'm the one who came. I didn't tell him."

"Wait…Wait…" he began, "Who is Hwoarang?" he asked.

Aya stopped, "What?"

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

Aya was confused now, and then she realized something. H _e doesn't know!_ She thought, "You don't know?"

Jae-Yong looked at her confused. "Don't know what?"

"That's enough." Said a fierce voice. It was Baek's voice, "Young woman. I thought I made it clear last time."

"He's in Jail, Mr. Doo-San. For a stupid mistake I made." She interrupted. "I didn't know of this."

"Which is why you should've listened when he said don't interfere."

"But…"

"Have a good day Miss."

"No!" Aya interrupted, "You are not going to keep him in there!" she snapped, "You have no right to."

He looked surprised at her defiance.

"My coming here was just out of curiosity of knowing the man I love's family! Don't penalize him for my faults! I didn't even know that all of you were at war with each other." She said heatedly.

* * *

Jin was not happy as he walked out of Lei's office and went to see Hwoarang. After their briefing with Lei; he had told them to all go and get some rest. Fay left with Mika and Jordan while he decided to see Hwoarang.

This whole Lee connection was making him suspicious again. _If Lee was bad why would he bail Hwoarang out? What is so significant about Hwoarang to be chosen as the one to recruit the Angels? He thought, r_ ubbing his jaw.

He really was not happy as he walked into the holding area. He was given a pass and went straight to Hwoarang's cell and found him sitting there looking bored, "Red."

"Hey…" he said, standing up, "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He muttered, hand in his pocket, "I spoke to Lei, and tried to get you out, but nothing can be done."

He shrugged, "Can't say I care at this point."

"Have you seen anyone?" Jin asked.

"No." he answered.

Jin sighed and sat down on the floor. "Listen to this," he said briefing him.

Hwoarang whistled. "Nasty. Is Fay alright?"

"Yes." He said, "Do you know there is a new guy working with Mika?"

"It was mentioned." He remarked.

Jin looked at him, "You'll be fine?"

He just sighed. "I've been through worse."

* * *

Fay stood next to Mika and Jordan in the elevator. They were all dead beat. Fay was so annoyed with all the news that she could not register what to think of first.

Mika looked at her, and was about to say something when her stomach growled.

Fay held her tummy, and smiled. "Can one of you feed me?" she said, sheepishly.

Mika put an arm around her shoulders. "We'll both do it. We need to get to know Jordan better as well." He looked at him.

Jordan just nodded.

A while later, they were all seated at a sushi bar. Fay was busy looking at the menu, deciding what to order while the men ordered drinks. After she ordered, she excused herself.

"What's up with her?" Jordan asked Mika.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I just noticed that she's quite stiff" he commented, then he looked at him. "Sleeping with her?"

Mika chuckled, shaking his head. "Nope."

"Seriously?"

"Out of all of the girls, she would be the last one I'd mess around with." He admitted. "Plus, I love her like a sister. I'd never hurt her that way."

Jordan shrugged just as Fay came back. "Hey, you're dressed." He said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Fay handed him a bag, and sat down. "There was a store next door," she explained, wearing crop sport leggings and a tank top. "Your blazer is in the bag."

He thanked her.

They spent a good time eating, and making small talks until it was time to leave. Mika looked at Fay, "I'm going to visit Dionne. Want to tag?"

Fay shook her head. "As much as I want to, I'm really tired." She admitted. _And I'm still in pain from the stabbing,_ she thought. "I'll just walk ahead."

"I'll drop you," Jordan offered.

"No." she said, "I'm going to walk." She repeated.

"You don't trust me, do you?' Jordan asked, getting a bit annoyed with the situation.

"No, I don't." Fay affirmed, leaving.

Jordan looked at Mika, and he just shrugged.


	5. Chapter Five

"This is something you don't see every day." Jin remarked, studying the photo of the dart that hit Dionne.

Mika nodded as they studied all the angles of it. The dart was so lethal that they were only allowed to study it using photos. "No wonder Lei didn't want us touching it."

Jin rubbed his jaw, and looked annoyed. "To be honest, I've run this through all the weaponry system three times, and there was no match." _It's so sophisticated that there isn't anything like it._

Mika agreed with him. "Hey, How's Christina?" he asked, referring to Dionne's daughter.

"She's good," he answered. As Dionne was in a coma, he had taken Christina in and kept her in a safe place.

"You still won't tell anyone where she is?"

"Nope." He answered. "No offence though."

"None taken." Mika said, _I don't blame him. We are all on edge and targeted. The less people know where she is, the better … This way no one can give in if they were ever captured._

Just then, Jordan walked in. They were all at the girl's office. Lei had asked them to work there twice a week. "What's up?"

"We're analysing this." Mika told him, showing him the dart photos.

Jordan looked at the dart. "I've seen this before."

* * *

"We don't spend much time together anymore." Aya told Fay.

Fay sighed. "You're right. I never expected for things to get so messy." She muttered.

They were both seated in the hospital where Dionne was in a coma. Aya had secretly drawn a bit blood from Dionne so they could do some tests on it, and find out what's in her system.

"I'm still surprised at how calm you are after Hwoarang's fiasco." She added.

Aya looked embarrassed. "I made a mistake." She admitted, "But I can't brood over it. Lei promised me that he will take care of it."

Fay didn't comment.

"How about you? Any leads?'

"Well, the boys are working on it, so I decided to stop by." She said, looking around. "I really feel that there is a lot to think of. It's just so tiring." She admitted.

"How's the new guy?" Aya asked, referring to Jordan.

Fay just shrugged.

Aya looked at her friend. She knew what was bothering her, but she didn't have the heart to ask. _If she knew that I went to see Lee, it might upset her. I can't have her know that Lee asked me to see her._

After a while, they both left the hospital and headed back to the office. When Aya walked in with Fay, she found that the men were still there.

"We may have a lead," Jin said.

"Oh! Do tell." Fay said happily.

Jordan looked at them both. 'I've seen these at a collector's house when I was handling a case once." He explained. "It's a rare piece that only exists in some parts of the world. The person kept rambling on about how the Greek hero Odysseus uses poisons for his darts."

Aya looked at Jordan. _Oh…. He is not what I expected._ She thought. "Any leads on an address?"

"You must be Aya," he said, then he pointed to his head. "I know exactly where he is."

Aya smiled. "Then let's go." She said, looking at him. _Let's get to know this guy better._ "I'll scout this lead with you." She looked at Fay, "You can check on those blood samples."

Fay just walked to her office.

"We'll continue our work," Mika said, looking at Jin.

Jin nodded.

* * *

Aya was seated in Jordan's car as they drove to their destination. He told her to wait for a while until he showed up in a red Ferrari. "Should we be showing up in this car?" she asked dryly.

Jordan glanced at her, "It's because of where we're going is exactly why I got this car." He answered. "If I were you, I'd unbutton the top of my shirt." He smirked as she was dressed in pants and a normal loose-fitting shirt.

Aya raised an eyebrow. _He really is an ass._

Jordan chuckle. "You girls really don't like me."

Aya studied him. "I don't know you yet," she said. "So, I can't judge you."

Jordan kept on driving until he reached the upper state of the city. The area had mansions, huge gardens and lots of security. "You're all feisty. Your friend almost shot me the other day." He muttered, referring to his meeting with Fay.

"She probably had a good reason to," Aya answered innocently, making him laugh.

Jordan headed to one of the mansions, and stopped by the security gates. "Seriously, I'm not that bad. I'm just here to help out as a favour to Lei." He said, taking off his sunglasses. Then he looked at her seriously. "This can go very smoothly if you play it right."

"Understood," Aya said, unbuttoning a few buttons with a wink. "But you never told me who we are meeting."

"Miguel Caballero Rojo."

 _I know that name!_ Aya thought. "A bit of an eccentric, no?"

"Exactly."

The security let them pass and they parked in front of the mansion.

Jordan got out of the car and led Aya to the front door. A butler opened the door, and led them in.

"Jordan," came a man's voice as he walked towards them. He was dressed in top notch and not a single hair out of place. "I love it when you come visit in your Ferrari," he said with a smile. "And how can I help the FBI?" he asked, crossing his hands.

"We're scouting something," Jordan said.

"Do tell, but first introduce me to this piece of heaven," he said, walking towards Aya and holding her hands.

Aya glanced at Jordan, and almost took a step back but he motioned for her to play along. She smiled, "and I am honoured to be here."

Miguel kissed her hand and patted her head. "Beautiful. She will make a good one."

 _A good one? What does he mean by that?_ Aya thought. He led her gently to the living room. "Sit, my dear and tell me what I can offer you?" he gently allowed her to sit down.

"Umm…"

Jordan put a hand on Aya's shoulder. "Just soda, Miguel. We don't drink when we are on business."

"This man is no fun," he said, sitting opposite her and crossing his legs. "So, what do you want?" he asked nonchalantly.

"We…" Jordan began.

"I want a beer."

"Oooh, the girl wants a beer." Miguel stood up and clapped his hand. "I'll bring it in a jiffy." He went to the bar.

"At 9am?" Jordan asked Aya.

"You want this to go smoothly." She said, raising an eyebrow. She stood up and took the beer as Miguel offered it to her. "SALUTE." She said, chugging it.

"Oh, I like her," Miguel said. "Tasty too."

 _Then we need to leave fast._ Jordan thought. "Miguel, do you by any chance have any darts missing?"

Miguel looked at Jordan and frowned. "Actually, I had 4 stolen from me. My rare ones too. I don't know what they were thinking. You can't just be picking these up if you don't know your darts. Any scratch can be lethal."

Aya and Jordan looked at each other. She stood up and held his arm, "Would you know who took it?" she asked sweetly.

"No, but I have a guest list. It was stolen the day of my wife's birthday party."

"Wife?" Aya asked, blinking. _There's a wife in the picture yet we are all here flirting? What's going on?_

"And how's the misses?" Jordan asked quickly.

"She will be fine now with Aya here."

Aya gave Jordan a sharp look so he could explain, but he ignored her.

"Would you be able to share the guest list?" Jordan asked.

"Sure," Miguel said, taking out his cell phone. He tapped a few things and looked at Jordan. "Done. It's in your inbox."

Jordan held Aya's hand and bowed to Miguel. "Let me know, ok?"

Miguel nodded.

Jordan walked out with Aya, and went straight to his car.

"Wait a minute! You have a lot of explaining to do?!" she demanded, letting go of his hand.

Jordan grinned while he slid into his car. "He's always scouting ladies for himself and wife."

"For what exactly?"

"For a good time." He answered as he drove them out.

Aya smacked his chest with her handbag.

"Oy! That fucking hurt!?" he snapped. "I'm driving here."

"You tried to sell me as a whore who was willing to have a threesome!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I just told you to play it smoothly. You're the one who kept flirting her ass off!" he muttered.

Aya crossed her arms.

Jordan still smirked and shook his mobile in front of her. "At least we have a guest list."

 _I hate him._ Aya fumed.

* * *

Hwoarang was bored. He was leaning against the wall when he heard the lock of a key. He looked up and found Lei by the cell door. "You're out."

 _Thank God!_ He thought, standing up. _That was messed up._ "How did you manage?" he asked, leaving the cell. _Damnit! I need a shower._

"I didn't do shit. I just got an order to release you." He admitted.

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "So, you don't know who let me out?" he asked, walking with him.

"It was Baek."

Hwoarang didn't say anything. He just took his duffel bag from the security man and kept walking.

"I'm going to leave you." Lei said, "Don't get into anymore trouble." He said, waving at Hwoarang.

Hwoarang just waved back. He walked to the exit gates, and paused when he saw someone familiar standing there. He bit his lower lip, and just kept on walking.

"You're going to ignore the person who let you out?" Baek asked.

"No, I am ignoring the person who put me here in the first place." He kept on walking.

"Wait…"

"I have nothing to say," he said, walking out.

* * *

"But…" Fay began, looking at the lab technician. "How can there be nothing in her system?"

She pushed the glasses up her nose and looked at the lab results. "It clearly states that there is nothing in her system." She explained.

Fay looked flabbergasted. "The woman is in a coma!" she said, "It said that she was poisoned."

She handed Fay the report, "I am sorry, but I wish had more to say." She said, walking away.

Fay swore softly, and walked out. _Now what?_ She thought. She looked around, and then walked back into the lab. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she kept walking between the aisles when…

"Hey, lady…."

Fay turned and found a young intern looking at her.

"Come with me," he said, moving his finger so she could follow him.

Fay followed cautiously until she reached a corner in the hallway. She hesitated, but entered the room. She found the young boy looking nervous as he looked left and right. He quickly took a paper out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Please take this," he said, putting it in her hands. He immediately went to leave, but Fay stopped him.

"Wait, can you…" she began, but he had already run off. Fay quickly ran out of the place, and building. She went as far away as she could, and then sat down on a park bench. Finally, she opened the paper and found out that it was a toxicology report. _This is the blood sample…._ She thought as she read it. _This is curable, but… wait a minute?!_

Fay swore and quickly headed back to the office.

* * *

_Later_

Aya was looking at the guest list with Jordan.

"Do you recognize any names?" Mika asked.

Aya frowned as her eyes glanced at all the names. "Unfortunately," she said dryly.

"This is absolute crap." Jordan muttered, crumpling a paper and throwing it into the garbage. He rubbed his head and looked at Aya. "Your call." He told her. "What do you want to do?"

Before Aya could answer, Fay walked in. "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Did you find out anything?" Jordan asked.

She pulled out the lab report from her pocket and handed it to him. She explained what had happened to all of them.

"Why would she give you a false report?" Mika asked, then he rubbed his jaw, and… "I wonder who owns that lab?"

"By the way, this is easy to cure." Jordan said, reading the report. 'I know the antidote for this kind of poison. Even if it's a rare one." _I remember reading it once._

"It might be a good idea to keep antidotes around. Miguel said that he had four darts stolen. Dionne was the first out of four." Aya chimed in.

"I guess we all have to watch our backs," Mika said.

"But first, tell me what you found out?" Fay asked Jordan and Aya.

They quickly explained, leaving the flirting part off until Fay finally asked, "So anyone we know on the guest list?"

"Well, we don't know her exactly, but her name rings a bell…." Jordan said.

"Kazumi Mishima." Aya said.

"Oh," Fay mouthed.


	6. Chapter Six

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lei asked Fay.

Fay glared at him as Mika bent down and began taping a wire on her. He also gave her an earbud, "Put this on." He told her.

Mika knew that Lei told her to do this, but he was in complete shock that she actually accepted. After their meeting and going over Miguel's guest list, she had come straight to Lei with Mika and Aya and demanded to see Lee.

Lei had told her that he would arrange it tomorrow, and there they were. She had come in wearing a full white suit with a pink cami beneath it. High white heels accompanied her looks and her hair was put in a ponytail.

Lei looked worried. He was feeling uneasy. "Fay, if anything…"

"Promise me that you will not interrupt me." She said before he finished his sentence.

"What?" Lei asked.

"Fay…" Aya said disapprovingly. "I don't think that's wise."

Fay looked at them seriously. "Promise me. All of you. That no matter what happens you will not barge in."

Mika looked at her with serious eyes. "Come on, Fay."

"He will not hurt me." She said confidently. "Even if you feel that he will, he won't. So, promise me."

"Che," Mika muttered. "Suit yourself," he said, walking to the observation room.

Aya bit her lips. "You can't do this!?" she muttered, following Mika.

Lei looked grim and remained silent. "Come on." He said, walking to the glass room.

Fay followed him and nodded. _I guess that this is the moment of truth,_ she thought. Just as she was about to walk in, Mika put a hand on her shoulder. "We won't barge in, but promise me that if you feel that you're in danger then you will remove your jacket. We will take that as a sign to come in."

Fay gave him a thumbs up, and walked into the room.

"Good thinking," Aya told Mika.

He nodded.

* * *

Fay heard the door close behind her as she walked into the glass room. She knew she was being watched by Lei and the others. She hated herself for being here, but she also knew that Lee was there only lead right now.

She took small baby steps around, wondering why she was still completely alone. In a few seconds, another door opened. Fay stood still as a guard entered, bringing Lee with him. Her breath caught in her throat. _Stay calm, Fay. Very calm._

He noticed her, and then extended his hands so the guard would remove his handcuff. Lei had told her that Lee had made a deal with him to have it removed and be alone with her. Once the guard left, he held onto his wrists, rubbing them lightly. "I absolutely hate it when they put these on." He said, looking at her.

Fay kept watching him in silent. _He looks good. Damn you, Lee. You always manage to look good. Even at your lowest point. How come being in jail hasn't shaken you up at all? What are you planning?_

"Hello, sunshine." He smirked, walking to the table. He pulled a chair and motioned for her to come closer. "Sit." He ordered.

She clutched her hands, and felt her legs trembling a bit. She hesitantly, walked towards him and took a seat gently. "Hello, Lee."

He pulled the seat opposite her, and sat down. "How can I help?"

Fay glared at him. _You need to do this smartly, Fay. He is good at manipulating people so do this calmly._ "You're the one who wanted to see me." She said casually leaning back and crossing her legs.

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so Aya gave you my message?"

Fay paused for a second. _Aya? What's going on?_

He looked at her confused face and smirked. "Well?"

Fay shook her head. "It doesn't matter who gave me the message" she said, "You wanted to tell me something."

He drummed his fingers on the table. "This is so not fun." He muttered. "We use to have more fun than this."

"Used to." She confirmed.

He stood up, and walked around the table making her alert. He stood next to her and leaned forward, placing his hand on the table. "Tell me something, angel. How come you don't know that Aya came to visit me?" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Shit. Shit." Aya whispered.

Mika felt sweat over his brows. _This is not going our way._ He glanced at Lei who also looked worried, but he was more concerned than angry. "We need to break this meeting now." Mika demanded.

Lei lifted his hand. "She said don't interfere."

"Like hell you keep your promises." Mika said wanting to walk towards the door, but Aya stopped him.

"Damage has been done. We have to trust her to get the information we need." She said quickly. "I'll deal with Fay when the time comes." _I am already so screwed._

Mika didn't look convinced, but stayed still.

* * *

Fay stood up, facing him. "I am not Aya's keeper." She answered.

He was standing really close to her. "I wonder…" he said.

"You don't trust to tell me what you want to?" she asked.

"I don't trust anyone." He answered.

Fay moved her hand and removed the earbud. She threw it across the room. Then she slid her hand beneath her top and pulled out the wire and threw it aside too. "Tell me."

"You expect me to believe that there are no other wires on you?" he said, crossing his arms.

Fay lifted her hands up, "You can search me."

Lee moved fast and held her tight before she could react. He caged her between one arm and lifted her chin with other. Fay was stuck and couldn't move. "Let me go." She said firmly.

"You didn't answer me." He said. "How come you don't know that Aya visited me?"

"Because it's not important." She snapped, trying to move.

Lee moved his lips to her ears and whispered something making her eyes widen. He then moved his face to hers and kissed her while undoing her ponytail. Fay pushed him roughly away only to make him pull her closer and deepen the kiss. She moved away beet red with her hair all over the place when he stopped. "It was fun and remember what I told you." He said, walking towards the door.

Fay wiped her mouth and felt horrified. When Lee was escorted out, Mika and Aya rushed in. "Hey… Hey… You alright?" Mika asked Fay, who was shaken up.

"Fay, are you…?" Aya began.

[SLAP]

Aya gasped at the impact and held her cheek.

Fay moved away from Mika and walked out of the room. She quickly made her way out.

Aya clutched her hand and ran after her.

Lei looked at Mika.

Mika frowned. _Smart bastard. He is trying to tear the girls apart while he is inside the cell. What did he tell you, Fay? We lost contact when you removed all the wires._ "I'll update you later, Lei." He said, running after them.

Lei swore softly.

* * *

"Shit!" Jin swore, putting his cell phone away.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked, as he was trying to combine some chemicals together in the FBI lab.

"That was Mika, and he just gave me an update."

Jordan was looking carefully through his goggles while he did the mix. "Not good?"

"Terrible." He muttered.

Jordan whistled.

"He said…"

[BAM]

A few minutes later.

"FUCK! Warn me if that thing was going to explode?!" Jin snapped at Jordan who was covered in fog, and the water sprinklers had turned on from the ceiling.

Jordan glared at him. "YOU THINK?!" he snapped back, dripping wet. "I am not a fucking chemist. I was relying on my memory."

"Well, your memory sucks. Pay someone to do this." He demanded, soaked as well.

Jordan threw the goggles, and removed the lab coat that had turned black. He placed them on the table, and walked out with Jin while security ran in with fire extinguishers. "So, what now?" Jin muttered.

"I think we need to find out who owns that lab and talk to that intern." Jordan said. "Fay said it was a young intern. A guy, but she didn't catch his name."

"It won't be hard to find him." Jin said, "Labs don't get a lot of interns, so it will be easy."

"Did she get a good look at him?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Fay was shaken as she walked back to her apartment. She was horrified and shaken. _It was stupid of me to go see him. I hate him for making me feel like this._ She thought. She walked in silent to her apartment and then stopped when she reached it. She saw a figure crouched by her door. "Red?"

He looked up. "Hey…"

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, running towards him. "When did you get out?"

He hugged her. "Yesterday, but I had some stuff to do first."

She looked at him and smiled, then for no reason she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey… Hey…" he said, "Are you ok?" he said, rubbing her shoulders. "That happy to see me?" He grinned.

Fay laughed, but could not stop the tears from flowing. He brought her closer and hugged her while she cried more. She finally stopped after a few minutes and stepped away from him, wiping her face with her suit jacket.

"I think you needed that."

She nodded.

He held her shoulders. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine now," she answered. "I just needed to cry." she opened her apartment. "You want to stay for a while, right?" she asked, noticing that he had his duffle bag with him.

Hwoarang looked embarrassed.

"My home will always be your home," she said sincerely, "We owe you so much." _I know that you're not ready to see Aya. I'm not sure I want to see her either…._ She thought annoyed. _Fuck you, Lee. I hate you for playing with my mind like that._

* * *

A Day Later

"She took the day off?" Jin asked surprised.

Jordan looked grim. "Do you blame her?" he asked dryly.

Aya sighed while Mika looked annoyed. "No, she is not to be blamed after what happened yesterday." Mika said. "We'll have to make do with all the information we have now."

"Yes." Aya agreed. _We can't just brood like this. We still need to get Dionne to wake up, find that intern, and get more info on the missing darts._

"Aya, I want you to give me every clue you have found until now. I want to put them all together." Jordan said, "I will use Fay's office."

"I'll go find that intern." Jin said, walking out.

"Wait, Jin…" Jordan began. "Do you know Kazumi Mishima?"

He paused, but shook his head. "Nope." He said, walking away.

 _Does everyone have a family feud here? He sure damn was lying._ Mika thought. He looked at Aya, and knew that she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Damn, liar." Jordan muttered, walking to Fay's office.

"Wait…" Jin said, walking back in. "I've heard of her name, but I've never met her."

They all looked surprised, and even Jordan came back out. "What do you mean?"

Jin scratched his head, "Well, I know she's my grandmother but she was always an off-limits topic."

Aya frowned. "You think you can dig out more information on her."

He hesitated, "Honestly, I'd rather not." He admitted. "There are a lot of skeletons in our closet, so I'd rather stay out of this one."

Mika nodded in understanding. "We won't force you."

Jordan went back to Fay's office.

"Anyway, I'll see if I have any luck with that intern." Jin said, walking out.

"I'll help Jordan," Aya said.

 _I guess I have to be on Kazumi._ Mika thought. "Hey, Aya?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you not worried about Fay?" he asked. _We never managed to catch her after she ran out of the police headquarters._

"I know Fay, Mika. I'm going to let her cool off a bit." She answered honestly. "I know that seeing Lee hurt her, and for him to pull a stunt like that and kiss her… I don't blame her for being appalled. But right now, I am more concerned about what he told her." _Lee shared something with her. I am sure of it. What did Lee tell you, Fay?_

"You think he shared something with her?" Mika asked.

"Definitely."

* * *

Jordan knew that Fay was going to kill him, but he had covered her entire office walls with clues in synchronic order. He needed to understand all the clues, and rely on his memory to fill in the missing links. _We have been so overwhelmed with everything we are forgetting the red rose murder. What do all these clues have in common?_

He stood in front of them with his arms crossed and tried to recap everything. He searched his photographic memory for anything similar that he had seen before. _Where have I seen this before? Come on…_

He looked at each clue when his eyes fell on one particular one. He picked it up, and 'Bingo." He whispered.

"Any luck?" Aya asked, walking in.

"We just won the lottery." He said with a wink.


	7. Chapter Seven

"What upset you last night?" Hwoarang asked Fay. He had left her alone last night, and found her up early today. She told him that she took the day off and she was busying herself in the kitchen.

Fay was busy washing dishes when he had come into the kitchen. "It's not important."

"I know you, Fay. You don't cry for no reason."

"It's…"

[Ding] [Dong]

"Expecting anyone?" Hwoarang asked.

"No, but please get the door." She said, putting the plates in the drying rack.

Hwoarang went to the door and opened it.

"You're out?" Mika asked in surprise.

"Hi to you too," he said, extending his hand for a shake.

Mika shook it.

"All good?" Hwoarang asked.

Mika rubbed his head embarrassingly. "I am investigating a lead, and honestly came to make sure that she is fine first." He admitted.

Hwoarang looked at Mika, then leaned back. "Hey, Fay. It's just Mika."

"Ok." She shouted back.

Hwoarang walked out and closed the door. "Care to tell me what happened?"

Mika quickly explained.

"Shit! That must have shaken her up." Hwoarang muttered. _No wonder she was crying._

"Lee told her something, Red." Mika said seriously. "I just hope that she doesn't do something stupid."

Hwoarang frowned. _I hope so too._ "Anyway, I doubt she will do anything stupid today. She is busy cleaning the whole apartment." He said, "Need a hand with that lead?"

"Sure," Mika said.

"Come in then and say hi to her. She's busy in the kitchen. I'll jut go and grab my stuff." Hwoarang told him.

Mika nodded and walked in. He went to the kitchen and found her furiously scrubbing the floor. "Hey…"

Fay looked up at him. "Yo."

Mika had his hands in his pockets and looked around. "I came to see how you were feeling."

"Dandy," she muttered sarcastically.

Mika sighed. "Come on… I hate it when you're gloomy." He admitted.

"I'm not gloomy." She said honestly, standing up. "I'm just pissed that I didn't react faster." She threw the cloth on the counter and shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway… What's up?"

"I honestly came to check on you first. I am going to go and check out Kazumi Mishima." He said.

Fay nodded. "Why don't you take Red with you?"

"I'm already going." Hwoarang said, wearing his jacket.

"Then good luck." She said, as they left.

* * *

_Later_

Jin observed the huge building in front of him and typed the name of it into his google search engine. _I wonder who owns this building?_ He thought. As he looked, no search result came online so he looked around. _Normally buildings have some form of landmark of ownership._

 _How can I get in without seeming suspicious?_ He thought. _I need to do more thinking._ He admitted to himself. He looked around the surroundings, _so there are two bars by the lab and a convenient store. It might come in handy to pass by that bar tonight._

 _I can't risk just popping in,_ he thought withdrawing. _I'll go back to the office._

"Any luck?" Aya asked when he walked in.

He shook his head. "I couldn't risk it, but there is a bar nearby and I'll go to it tonight."

"Good thinking." Jordan said, sitting on the chair.

"What about you two? Found anything?" Jin asked.

Jordan looked at them both. "Actually, it's a hunch but it could work." Jordan began. "When I looked at the clues, all the red roses had no thorns. Its very rare to find such roses." He said, thinking. "I remember when I was younger, my dad took me for a visit to an exclusive garden outside the city. They were known to be producing such roses."

"Interesting," Jin said. "So, let's check it out."

"It's outside the city." Jordan stated. "It's a five - hour drive so that means we need to stay there for a couple of days."

Aya and Jin went quiet.

"It's so nice of you both to offer to come with me," he said dryly.

"I'll go."

Aya and Jin turned to see Fay standing by the door. She looked fresh today. In shorts and a tank top with a pair of sneakers.

"I thought you were taking the day off." Aya said, looking at her. _Play it cool, Aya. I know she's mad but maybe it's better that we don't talk about it._

"I got bored." She admitted.

Jordan stood up. "We can head out tomorrow morning," he told her.

Aya looked at Jin who nodded then she looked back at Fay. "Ill join too." _Over my dead body I'm leaving Jordan alone with Fay._

"Spoilsport." Jordan teased, making Aya glare at him. "Anyway, I need to see Lei then I'll go pack for a couple of days. I'll text you girls pickup place and time." He said, leaving.

Once he was gone, Jin looked at Fay. "I'm surprised you said yes."

Fay raised her arms. "I'm seriously bored. Maybe this will help get my mind off things. Plus, he can be fun when he's not being annoying."

"And I'm going to make sure that he behaves." Aya said. "I might as well pack too." She said. "I'll see you guys later."

Jin looked at Fay. "Are you alright?"

"Yes and no," she admitted. "But step by step, right?"

He patted her head lightly. "Of course." Then he looked around the place, then back at her. "You know… As much as I feel responsible. I need a break too. Let's go and get coffee."

"By all means lead the way."

* * *

"By appointment only." The haughty woman said at the counter.

Mika and Hwoarang looked at each other. "By appointment? Why? What kind of establishment is this?"

The woman fanned her face and glared at him. "Madame Mishima is a very busy woman. Plus, you're both so horribly dressed." She said, eyeing them. "She only sees her guests in kimonos."

 _What the fuck?_ Hwoarang thought, looking at Mika who looked as confused.

"Tell the Madame," Mika said. "This is the Police who want to speak to her."

"Then by all means get a warrant." She said, showing them out and closing the door.

"What the hell just happened? Mika asked.

"Haughty little bitch." Hwoarang muttered. _If she needs a warrant then we will get one. Speaking of warrants… "_ Hey Mika, I was checking out a weapon store earlier then shit happened. Want to go and check it out again?"

"Sure."

They walked for a while making light conversation when they reached the store. Mika was about to enter when Hwoarang stopped him. "Wait…" he said, "There's someone in there already."

"So?"

"Just observe casually from the outside." He said, _it's a woman, and she looks very familiar._

Mika pulled a drink from the vending machine and leaned against the wall, while Hwoarang sat on the pavement and pulled a cigarette out. He lit it while they both waited patiently. It was a quiet neighbourhood with a small weapon store at the corner. "Mika…"

[BANG] [BANG] [BANG]

"Shit!" Mika whispered, pulling his gun out.

Hwoarang jumped up as well. They both ran towards the door when a figure ran out bumping into them. She pushed them roughly and escaped. _It's the same figure that shot the dart at Dionne._ Hwoarang thought. "Catch her!" he snapped at Mika as they both ran after her.

* * *

Later

"Fuck! Fuck!" Hwoarang swore, kicking the garbage bin. _That's the second time she got away! Damnit!_

Mika had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "That was fucked up." he said, in between breaths.

"Let's head back to the weapon store." Hwoarang said as he ran back there.

Mika followed.

When they entered, the store owner was on the floor dead.

"Hey, look." Mika said, leaning down next to the body. "There is a dart in his neck."

Hwoarang looked sceptical. "Why waste an exclusive dart on a weapon store owner?" he asked.

"Decoy?" Mika asked, standing up. He pulled out his cell phone and took a photo of the dart. Then he began dialling.

"Don't call backup yet, Mika. Let's look through the file and records first." Hwoarang said, putting on a pair of gloves and walking to the cashier. "If the force gets here then it would be impossible to get evidence."

Mika raised an eyebrow. "Breaking rules now, are we?"

"Like you haven't done it before."

* * *

It was late night when Jin walked around the lab's building. He was dressed lightly in pants and a t-shirt. He looked around the crowded street and was trying to decide which place to hit first.

 _If I was a young nervous lab intern, where would I go when I am bored?_ He thought. _I doubt I'd hit a bar._ He thought, walking around the place. _I need to scout this place further. Maybe there is more than it seems._ He looked around the streets, the alleys and kept looking around. He wanted to make sure that he was still within the radius of the area.

He kept walking when a neon sign caught his eye. "I believe this is it." He said, reading the sign that said 'Video Games Arena."

_Ill come back tomorrow after I research the place._

* * *

_Next Day_

Everyone was recouped in the office and gathering data. Aya and Fay were dressed casually, waiting for Jordan to pick them up. Aya was dressed in normal jeans and a loose hooded t-shirt. While Fay was wearing white ankle pants with a pink summer blouse. Aya was in sneakers, whereas Fay was in high heels. The contrast was uncanny.

Aya stood in the office and saw Hwoarang seated. "Hey." She said quietly.

He nodded.

Aya hesitated, but looked at him. "Can we catch up when I'm back?"

He looked at her with a serious face. "Sure." He said, standing up. He rubbed her shoulder lightly, "Watch your back, ok?"

 _Its funny. You're so angry with me but can't stop worrying about me._ Aya thought with a smile. _I did mess up though._

Fay was holding her mobile and typing some stuff, and then she looked at Mika, "What are you guys going to do?"

Mika crossed his arms, "All leads lead to Kazumi Mishima. We just need to find a way and get inside that establishment."

"We'll come up with something." Hwoarang added.

"I think I found that intern." Jin told Fay. "I saw this last night," he said, pulling out his phone. He scrolled through and showed her a photo. "Is this the guy?"

Fay looked at the photo and nodded. "Yes, I'd remember those nervous cute eyes anywhere." She joked.

Jin rolled his eyes. "Apparently he is a video game king, and that's his kingdom. We are going to go in and participate in some tournaments."

"Do you guys game?" Fay asked.

Mika hit his chest. "I am the best." He said, "I kick ass."

Fay giggled.

Jordan walked in. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and a cap. "Shall we, ladies?" he asked.

"How come you're dressed down?" Mika asked.

"I'll be driving for five hours, and where we are going is right at the borders. Its better not to attract eyes on us." Jordan explained.

Fay picked up her bag, "You all behave," she said, walking out.

"Does she think we're going on a vacation?" Jordan asked sarcastically.

"Nope, but she is excited to do something differently." Aya added, carrying a backpack. "Bye everyone." She said, walking out.

Jordan was about to leave when the other three men held him. "Behave yourself, DeMarco." Mika ordered.

"Jesus!" He muttered, walking out. He found both women waiting outside by his car.

"Seriously? You don't want to attract attention?" Aya asked trying to withhold her laugh.

"My ass." Fay muttered, looking at the white F-Type Jaguar convertible. The soft top was already open and there was only room for three.

"This is the only car I could think of!" he said, taking both of the girl's bags. He opened the boot, and placed them in. Then he opened the passenger door, "Who will slide back?"

"I'll go." Aya said, going back.

He closed the seat and told Fay to get in. He got into the passenger seat and roared the car to life. "All comfortable?"

"Yes." They both answered.

He put on his sunglasses, and drove onto the highway.


	8. Chapter Eight

It was about two and a half hours that Jordan was driving. He shifted the car's gear and looked at the rear mirror. He found Aya reading a book, and then he glanced at Fay who was asleep on the passenger seat.

"Hey, Aya. Can you give me my jacket?" He said, while driving.

"Sure." She said, handing it to him.

Jordan took it, and placed it on Fay who was asleep. Then he looked at Aya again. "Shall we make a stop somewhere and take a break?"

"Yes, please." She said. _My butt hurts._ She thought, moving. She leaned forward and looked at him. "I'm curious…"

"About?" he asked.

"How can someone like you chose this line of business?" she said.

He glanced at her. "Why is it weird?"

Aya shrugged. "I don't know. You seem to have everything you want, yet you're here kicking ass and getting hurt." She said honestly. "I'm just trying to think what possesses you."

"The same could be said about you girls."

"True, but we have motive." She said passionately. "What motivates you?"

Jordan pulled out a necklace from around his neck. "She motivates me." He said, giving her the necklace.

Aya curiously held it. It was a black thread necklace with a small locket. _To think I've never noticed him wearing this._ She opened it carefully, and found the photo of a little girl in it. She was about 3 with a full set of brown hair and mischievous looking eyes. "She's so pretty."

"Yeah," he said, looking at Aya then his gaze fell back to the road.

Aya hesitated. "So, who's she?" she asked carefully.

"I come from a family of politicians." He told her. "Everything was so typical. Politics. Arranged marriage. The perfect hypocrite family." He said bitterly. "One regret I don't have is my baby girl. Unfortunately, I could not save her."

"What happened?" Aya asked.

Jordan parked the car at a diner, and turned it off. "We'll continue this another time." He told her. He nudged Fay lightly. "Yo."

Fay stirred, opening her eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Nope, only half way but we are taking a break." Aya said, "Get out so I can leave the backseat."

Fay stretched and got out. _Shit. My butt hurts._ She thought as she heard a crack. She found Jordan's jacket on her. She folded it and placed it in the car.

"Let's get something to eat." Jordan told them.

"I'm going to go and wash my face." Fay said, heading to the bathroom.

 _And I need to pee._ Aya thought, following her.

Fay went to use the bathroom too, then came out and washed her hands. She washed her face several times to make the sleep go away and then saw Aya come out as well. Aya went to wash her hands too.

"You've been quiet." Aya remarked. "Are you still mad at me?"

Fay was fixing her hair, and glanced at her. "You know I only did it so they could think I was mad at you."

Aya grinned. "Yep."

Fay smiled as well. "But you did catch me off guard. Why couldn't you tell me you went to see him?"

"I don't know. I felt bad. I know you didn't want to."

Fay looked at her. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Wait…" Aya began. "What did Lee tell you?"

Fay looked at Aya, and then just left the bathroom.

Aya seemed surprised, but just followed her.

They found Jordan at a booth, browsing through his phone. He put the phone away when they approached him. "Shall we order?"

Fay looked at the menu. "I want a burger and fries!"

"Me too." Aya chimed.

Jordan took their orders and went to the cashier. He came back a few minutes later, and put their token on the table. "What's up?"

Aya looked at Fay. "You ignored my question."

Fay shook her head. "I didn't ignore it. I just don't know how to answer you." She said, "I need to do some research and thinking first."

"Maybe I can help with that."

"Not with this one." Fay said. "Sorry, but trust me on this one." She said, patting Aya's hand.

Jordan looked at each girl. "You totally lost me."

"It's fine," Aya said. "I just hope we didn't take this trip for nothing." She said, looking at Jordan who was sitting next to her.

"I'm sure we'll find something." Fay said, standing up. 'I forgot to tell you I want a diet coke." Fay told Jordan. "I'll go get one."

They watched her leave. "What's up with her?"

Aya looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he said, moving his hands. "I feel that you're all extra careful around her. Like you all have a soft spot for her. I don't know how to explain, but I'm finding it weird."

Aya looked to see where Fay was, and looked back at him. "I'm not surprised that you don't know. We made sure that it wasn't mentioned in the reports. Fay got the most hurt out of the last fiasco."

"Was she sleeping with Kazuya?"

"No, Lee."

Jordan whistled.

Fay came with trays in her hands. "Here's our food." She said, placing them on the table. She went back to get the other tray.

"That must have been nasty." Jordan commented.

Aya began munching on her fries, "It was, but we are strong. She overcame it. I was proud of how she handled him in the cell." _But he again caught us by surprise._

"Mika did mention it."

"Mention what?" Fay asked, sitting down.

"How he tried kissing you but you pushed him away." Jordan said with a grin.

"What?" Fay asked.

Aya punched Jordan in the arm. "Behave yourself." She hissed, then she looked at Fay, "He's just joking."

They continued eating and made conversation until they had to leave again. "Are you okay to drive the rest of the way? I can take over." Fay told Jordan as they walked out.

"No one is driving my baby," he said opening the seat so that Aya can slide in to the back.

"Oh, so you're one of those." She said with a giggle.

"Just get in."

* * *

Mika was throwing paper planes in the office when Hwoarang interrupted him. "Are you still bored?" he asked.

"No, I'm just waiting for night time so we can check out the video game place." He answered. "I have no energy to do anything else."

"Did you check on the dart photo?"

"The one that killed the weapon store owner? Yeah. I sent the photo to Jordan, and he said it's not the same." Mika explained. _So now we have to worry about decoy darts too?! This is fucked up._

Hwoarang sighed. "Then I guess, I'll just chill until night time. With the girls gone, it's kind of boring."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Hwoarang walked to one of the offices and decided to do some search online.

Mika popped his head in. "If you're here at the office then I'll just go see boss and get some updates."

"Sure." He said. _It's funny that in an indirect way, Lei became our boss._ He thought as he did some reading,

* * *

Since they were taking it easy, Jin was at the hospital by Dionne's bed. _Just when things were about to get interesting, this happened…_ he thought annoyed. _I miss you._ He admitted to himself. He owed it her, and everyone else to have her wake up. _If that intern doesn't give us info tonight then I'll beat the shit out of him._ He was frustrated. _There are so many leads. So many things going wrong. I wonder…._ Then he sat up. "Just maybe I can help with this…" He went to the office and found only Hwoarang there.

"What's up?" Hwoarang asked.

"I had a crazy thought, but it might work."

"Like we can't afford crazy, but enlighten me please." He said, flipping a magazine.

Jin looked at him seriously, "Maybe I can get us into Kazumi's place."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so confident?"

Jin grinned. "All grandmothers are suckers for their grandchildren."

Hwoarang threw the magazine away. "Just maybe you're onto something."

* * *

"All ok?"

"Ups and downs, but we are trying our best to get everything together." Mika said, leaning by the wall. "It really is messed up. There's always something new popping up."

Lei frowned, and walked around his desk. "And Kazuya's been too quiet."

"Why? Are we expecting him to do something?" Mika asked curiously. _Why is he even in our conversation?_

"Guys like Kazuya don't give up easily," Lei said, crossing his arms. "And I know he's out to get blood. I won't be surprised if I found out that he may be behind Dionne's attack."

Mika frowned at the thought. "Maybe, but what can we do? "

"That's the problem. We can't do anything."

Mika rubbed his jaw, and looked at Lei seriously. "Are you wondering why Lee hasn't left yet?"

"I'm damn sure that he is up to something." He said annoyed. _This is the first time in my career I'm actually more worried about someone being in jail rather than on the streets._ "We have to keep our eyes open on this one."

Mika nodded.

"Did you find anything useful in the weapon store records?" Lei asked.

"Not really. Just some random names. There was no data on those exclusive weapons. Just instructions." Mika explained.

"When Jordan is back, have him look at those instructions." Lei said, looking at the report.

Mika hesitated, but looked at Lei. "I've worked with him for years, but … Is he trustworthy?"

Lei looked at Mika. "It's the fact that he doesn't seem trustworthy that makes him trustworthy."

"You just made me think you're crazy."

Lei laughed. "He has a way of dealing with certain situations, but don't worry. You can trust him. I do and he has never let me down."

Mika still looked concerned. "How do you know him, Lei?"

Lei patted Mika's arm. "When the time is right, I'll tell you."

* * *

"Thanks heaven. We finally reached." Fay said, stretching.

Aya rolled her eyes. "You were sleeping the whole time."

Jordan took their bags out and walked towards them. "Let's go. It's a small motel. I booked two connecting rooms."

They all got into the place and got checked in.

Jordan opened the connection between the two doors, and watched as they settled in.

"What's the plan?" Aya asked.

Jordan showed her a flier. "There is a flower festival here tonight, so we are going to go to it."

Fay walked behind him and took the flier from him. "I feel like a tourist." She admitted, reading the flier.

"But we still need to be careful. This is a small town. They will be cautious seeing new faces." Jordan told her.

"Let's inspect the place then." Aya said, standing up.

"Just you and me for now. All three of us together might raise questions. Fay, you stay here or walk elsewhere but keep us posted of your whereabouts." Jordan instructed.

"Ok," she said, lying on the bed. "I'll nap a bit."

Jordan looked surprised at Aya. "Wasn't she napping the whole time."

Aya giggled. "She gets nauseated if she is not driving."

"Sheesh."

Jordan left the room with Aya.

* * *

Jin was in black pants with a print style yukata cardigan in Gray. A white t-shirt below completed his looks. Hwoarang chose to wore a Black yukata with a belt. "Are you serious about this?" he asked.

Jin nodded. "I have no idea what this establishment is, but I'm going to play the family card."

"It's your funeral," Hwoarang said, tying his hair.

"Yours too if we mess up." Jin grinned, making him swear.

They approached the place and Hwoarang motioned for him to lead the away. Jin walked in, and Hwoarang noticed that it was the same haughty woman. "I'm here to see Mishima-san." Jin said formally, looking at the lady.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"Appointment?" he asked.

Hwoarang noticed that Jin was totally playing a different role.

"Do you dare ask me, Jin Mishima, for an appointment?!" Jin snapped at her, making Hwoarang smirk.

The woman raised an eyebrow, and pulled out a book. She flipped through it, looked at Jin and then at the book again. "You can go in." she said.

They both walked in, but she stopped Hwoarang. "Not you. You can wait in the waiting room." She said, pointing to another room.

Jin looked at Hwoarang, and he nodded. _You're on your own then,_ Hwoarang thought as he walked into the room. He got in and realised it was a small massage room. It had dim lights, sounds of water droplets falling, and a serene aura to it. _What is this place?_ He thought, sitting down.

He waited, walking around the room when a woman entered. "Please lie down on the massage table, sir?"

"What?" he asked.

She was loosely dressed in a yukata with her hair in an updo, and red lipstick. "We shall help you relax as our guest until your friend comes back down."

"It's ok." He said, raising his hands. "I'm good."

"But I insist, sir. Please lie down on your stomach."

* * *

Jin walked into a massive room, and found a very attractive woman standing in front of him, holding a fan. She eyed him dangerously, and walked around him. "Jin Mishima, you say?" she said, in a very firm voice.

He looked at her. "Yes." _This is not what I was expecting. Aren't grandmothers supposed to look old ..?_

"Hmm…" she said, getting a close look at him. "You do have Kazuya's features."

"I…"

"That's right." Said another voice, entering the room. "He does have my eyes."

Jin felt his heart skip a beat at the surprise. _Double shit…_ he thought when he saw Kazuya Mishima in front of him, wearing a Karate outfit. Jin wanted to speak, but he felt that his voice was caught in his throat.

Kazumi Mishima studied the young man in front of her. "How can I help you, young man?" she asked with an air of confidence.

Jin looked at Kazuya then at Kazumi. "Umm… You've totally lost me. What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at his father. _He doesn't seem angry, and he is rather calm. What's going on?_

Kazuya raised an eyebrow. "Can't a man visit his mother?" he asked sarcastically. "I should beat the shit out of you, but…"

"This is an establishment of peace. There is no fighting allowed." Kazumi interrupted, fanning herself.

Jin looked around. "What is this place?"

Kazumi smiled. "This is an exclusive establishment for gentlemen. It allows them to practice inner peace and harmony. There are no people. No interruptions. Just serene pleasure." She explained.

"You mean they get laid here?"

She smacked his head with the fan. "Of course not. That is so demeaning." She muttered. "I use special oils and techniques to give the utmost relaxation to a man."

Jin held onto his temple, and then … _Just say it! Its already so damn confusing?!_ "Why are all the clues leading to you?"

Kazumi looked at Kazuya. "This is what I meant." She acknowledged.

Kazuya looked at Jin. "I really should kick your ass for the stunt you pulled with the angels, but right now you might be the only one who can help us."

"Help?"

"Now, listen…" Kazuya began.

* * *

Jordan and Aya spent some good time exploring the village. Aya knew that they were attracting attention because everyone knew the other, and lots of people stopped to talk to them. "It seems they don't get much guests here." Aya told Jordan.

Jordan looked around. "This place is weird thought. It seems closed up."

Aya nodded in understanding and then they stopped by a huge fence. "Is this the place?"

"Yes." Jordan answered, looking around. "Wow, there are millions of flowers and they're…"

"Thorn-less!" Aya exclaimed. "You do have a good memory."

"It gets tiring at times." He admitted, "Let's check out more."

"Can I help you?" A bulky man asked, walking by the gate. They were looking around when he stopped them.

"Yes!" Aya said, hugging Jordan's arm. "We are looking for the perfect flowers for our wedding.' She said sweetly.

The man smirked. "Unfortunately, these flowers are not for sale."

Aya pouted. "Oh, come on, there are a million. You can spare a couple."

"Price is not an issue." Jordan added, putting an arm around Aya's shoulders. "Anything for my lovely fiancée."

"No deal." He said rudely.

Aya looked at Jordan, and he back at the man. "Then I'm quite curious. What do you do with all these roses?" he asked. _Something is not right here._

"Shift is over. I suggest you take your lovely fiancée and stop asking stupid questions." He said, leaving them.

Jordan swore softly under his breath while Aya looked annoyed. "Let's head back." Jordan told her. "We will think of something."

"Yeah," she said as they walked back to the motel. When they reached the room, Fay was nowhere in sight.

Jordan pulled out his cell. "I told her to let us know of her whereabouts. This is a suspicious place. We should not wonder off alone." He dialled her number and let it ring. "Oy! Where are you?" he asked putting her on speaker when she picked up.

"I'm at the bar across the motel. Come join me." Fay spoke.

Jordan put the phone back and looked at Aya. "Let's go out again?"

"You go ahead, I'll meet you guys in a bit." She said, removing her jacket. _I need to refresh up. I feel so icky._

"Ok," he said, leaving her.

* * *

_Finally, it's evening!_ Mika thought as he walked towards the video game area. _I don't know if Jin or Hwoarang will meet me, but I'm going in._ He walked in and looked around. It was a crowded place. The place was filled with young girls and boys all dressed to the hype. There was a dance floor, a bar and a private area. _I think that's it._ He thought, passing by the arcade area.

"Stop. Please show me your ID." A man asked by the door.

"I'm here for the tournament." Mika said, showing him the ID.

The man looked at it, "Do you have an invitation?"

"Nope." Mika said, "I was walking around and found this place. I'm an avid gamer. Just curious."

The man seemed to believe him. "You'll have to pay a fee for entering."

"Fine by me."

He nodded and let him in.

Mika entered the place and was actually impressed. It was a video gamer's heaven. Top of the notch equipment. Lot of hip people. Extra lighting and a throne. _You don't see this every day,_ he thought amused when he saw the throne. He looked around carefully until he found the intern. Jin had shared the photo with everyone so they would know how he looks like. _I guess that's Haru in the flesh._

He looked around to see which game the tournament was around and found it to be Tekken. _At least Tekken I can manage. Now let's get down to business._ He walked towards the guy. "Yo."

The intern looked at him. He was dressed in jeans, a plain top and his hair was spiked. The glasses were gone.

"Mind if I get an autograph for my girl?" Mika asked, handing him a card.

"Sure." He said, taking it and signing.

"What's her name?"

"Aya." He said, thinking of the only name that came to his mind. _I do miss the girls. "_ Say, she actually bet me that I can't kick your ass."

Haru laughed confidently. "Your girl is awesome then."

Mika looked at him. "What do you say? Save a man his dignity?" he challenged.

Haru looked at him impressed. "I never back down on a bet, and I'm not going to take it easy on you just because of your girl."

Mika smiled triumphally. "i wouldn't want you to. Bring it on."

* * *

Jin left his father and grandmother, and went to the entrance. "Where's my friend?"

"He's right there." Answered the haughty woman.

Jin found Hwoarang sitting at the entrance. He seemed… "Oy! You okay?"

Hwoarang rubbed his face. "I have no idea what that woman did to me."

Jin looked concerned. He saw Hwoarang looking flushed. "Did you get laid?"

"No?! But I'm… so relaxed." He admitted.

"Inner peace?" Jin said, remembering what Kazumi had told him.

Hwoarang snapped his fingers. "Exactly, and I honestly… I can't seem to be able to stand up." he said, trembling a bit.

Jin swore softly, and helped him up. He put Hwoarang's arm around his shoulders and walked out of the establishment. _I have some serious thinking to do, but right now I just want to go home and sleep._

* * *

Jordan found Fay seated at the bar having a drink. "Hey…" he said joining her. "What's up?"

She looked at him and pointed at her phone. She quickly typed something and sent him a message.

Jordan read the message. _This place is weird,_ she had written. "Yep." He agreed, ordering a drink.

"Where's my baby?" she asked, referring to Aya.

"She's just refreshing up." Jordan answered, looking at her. He realised that she had changed into a different outfit. A white mini skirt with a black t-shirt. "You and Aya are complete opposites of each other." He remarked.

"and that's why I love her." Fay said, then she leaned forward to his ear. "I spent some time talking to the bartender. The people here are not so friendly." She whispered.

"I agree. That's why the faster we leave this place, the better." He said, raising his glass to her.

"Hey mister." A different voice interrupted them. Jordan tuned around and found the same rude guy that was at the flower farm standing there. "I might be able to process that order after all."

Jordan looked sceptical. "We are still looking at other options."

He looked at him. "Let me show you something at the back."

Jordan looked at Fay, then back at him. "All right." He said, but Fay caught his arm.

"I'll join you."

Jordan gave her a look telling her to be ready for anything. He followed the man and just as he entered the room two other men grabbed his arm while the third kicked him in the stomach.

"Shit…" he whispered, falling to the floor. _What the fuck?!_

"Jordan!" Fay exclaimed, running towards him but one of the men held her tight.

"We don't like strangers in town questioning our income." One of the men said, holding a gun. "What business do you have here?"

"I'm just a fucking tourist! Is this how you treat your guests?!" Jordan muttered, still on the floor. _That fucking hurt?!_ He thought, holding onto his stomach.

One man grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. He pointed the gun to his temple. "Answer him. What business do you have here?"

"Hey!"

The men looked up and Aya standing by the door. "Are you really that much of an asshole to be picking on strangers?!" she demanded.

The man dropped Jordan, and pointed the gun at her. "The fuck do you want? We don't like strangers here."

Jordan tried to move but they kicked him again making him groan.

Aya looked at Fay.

Fay lifted her leg and jabbed the man's foot with her heels, then she turned around and kicked him. "Ow! Fuck?!" he exclaimed.

"You messed with the wrong bitch." Aya said, kicking one of them with her foot.

"Shit!" he muttered, dropping the gun.

The third man picked up the gun and was about to shoot the girls when Jordan pushed them out of the way.

[BANG]

"Damnit!" he groaned, realising that he got shot on the side. He held onto the area and tried to stand up, but couldn't.

The girls both pulled out their guns and shot the man. Aya immediately ran to Jordan. "Hey, you alright?"

"Shit!" he said, coughing a bit of blood.

Fay looked at Aya, and she back at her. They lifted him up gently and managed to get back to the motel without being seen.

The girls quickly took off his t-shirt, and began cleaning the wound. "Shit. Shit" he swore.

"Thankfully, the bullet didn't stay in your body. You just got a scratch." Aya said, adding pressure to it.

Fay got a bowl of water and started cleaning it again. She watched him as he gritted his teeth, and felt bad. "Just breathe in and out."

He looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

After they were done, they assisted him to the bed. "I think we have our answer, and it's time we get to business tomorrow." Aya said, looking at Fay.

"I think we should leave and come back with the others." Fay admitted.

"Let's decide in the morning. For now, we need to worry about him." Aya said, placing him on the bed gently.

Fay nodded. "I think you should give him a painkiller." She said, noticing that he was sweating.

"Yes. I'll give him a shot of morphine." Aya said, going to get her bag.

Fay nudged him lightly. "Jordan?"

He looked at her. "What?" he said, his voice barely coming out.

"Aya will give you a shot."

He nodded.

Fay dabbed his face with a damp towel and Aya came in with a needle. She gently gave him the shot until he closed his eyes. They covered him with a blanket and left the room. "Now what?" Fay asked.

"You're right. We need to do this as soon as possible. I will text Lei and ask him to send backup first thing in the morning. This place is not safe." Aya said.

"Are we safe now?" Fay asked.

"We will be careful. I'll have security cameras linked to my laptop. It will alert us." Aya said, taking out small gadgets from her bag. they were mini camera crawlers.

"Then I'm going to sleep," she said, going to the bathroom. She took everything off and just stayed in her underwear. She found a t-shirt hanging and just put it on. "Good night." Fay said, slipping into the bed.

"What about him?" Aya asked.

"The connecting door is open. We'll take turns to check on him." Fay said, already her eyes closed.

Aya went to the bathroom and changed into something else. She quickly set up the area to keep them safe and protected. She then got into bed as well.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Jordan woke up. He was covered completely in sweat. He sat up but swore in the process.

He got off the bed slowly, holding onto his wound and checked on the girls. They were both sleeping soundly with Aya completely stuck to Fay with all her arms and legs around her. He made his way to the bathroom and washed his face. _Maybe I should take a shower. It might help._ He thought.

He took off his pants and was about to enter the shower stall when he felt a bit dizzy and ended up sitting down again. _Shit! That really wore me out._

"Are you alright?" Fay asked. She found Jordan sitting on the bathroom stall with his face in his palms. He was only in boxers and seemed to be breathing hard.

He looked up at her, and rubbed a hand through his hair. "I was going to take a shower, but I just couldn't move." He admitted.

"I woke up to check on you, but you were gone." She said, "Do you know that you're bleeding as well." She said worriedly.

He looked down at the bandaged wound and noticed that it was soaked in blood, and then back up at her. "Life's a bitch."

"Wait there." She said, leaving the room.

 _Not like I can go anywhere,_ he thought sarcastically. _Fuck… We keep messing up. Why can't one investigation go smoothly._

She came back with a first aid kit, and leaned in front of him. She took some towels from the bathroom drawer and looked up at him. "I'll clean it up for you and change the dressing."

He had no energy to say anything.

Fay removed the dressing slowly so it wouldn't sting. She worked slowly and got it off. Then she stood up. "Lean back," she said. She took out some towels, cleaned up the blood and then got alcohol.

"You're shitting me," he said wide eyes, noticing the alcohol.

She looked at him with an apologetic look. "It's going to sting."

"No kidding…. SHIT!" he hissed, as he clenched his fist and hit the bathroom wall. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Grit your teeth." She told him as she dabbed it with a towel and then began adding the dressing. She wrapped that area carefully several times until it was covered. She stood up straight and looked at him. He had his eyes closed and had sweat all over his face. "We're done. I'd advise you to hold onto that shower though."

He still wouldn't answer her as he was leaning backwards in his position.

"Jordan?"

"I hear you," he muttered, opening his eyes. "I'm just trying to breathe." He said. Then he looked at her as she was busy cleaning the place up. "Hey…"

"Yeah?" she asked, as she started brushing her teeth using one of the disposable packs. She had put everything away and started brushing. "What is it?"

"Can you come here and let me kiss you."

"Eh?"

He looked at her seriously. "Come here."

Fay looked at him as if he had gone mad, then resumed brushing. She gargled and put the tooth brush away. "Are you hallucinating?" she asked. _Aya did give him a morphine shot._

"It's not helping that you're only walking around in your panties," he said, rubbing his face. Fay was only wearing a t-shirt.

"This is how I sleep." She muttered.

"Seriously, come closer." He ordered quietly.

Fay took a look at him and admitted that he did look good sitting there. _Handsome devil,_ she admired. He made a good sight just in his boxers. She leaned forward and looked at him. "Are you even aware of this conversation?"

"I took a bullet for you." He said, wincing in pain as he sat up straight. "The least you could do is give me my reward."

"Well, you saved us both so you can ask Aya to kiss you." She said.

He smirked. "As gorgeous as she is, but she's a taken woman so indulge a wounded man."

Fay studied him, and crossed her arms. "What brought this on?"

"The rush got to me. I feel like I'm high on something too."

"I think it's the morphine talking."

"Shut up, and come here."

Fay took small steps towards him, and bent down to look at him. "Let's say I decided to entertain your request." She said, pointing at his nose. "You did save our ass." She added.

Jordan took her hand and pulled her towards him.

Fay moved slowly and straddled him, making him wince. "Well?" she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. She looked down at him and placed a finger under his jaw and lifted it. "Only a kiss. Don't you dare go beyond that."

He pulled her face down and kissed her. His hands catching the back of her head as his mouth pressed upon hers. He gave her gentle baby kisses until her mouth softened, and then her lips parting to allow him even more in. Fay really thought she was in control of the situation, but he quickly overtook it.

He moved away for a second, then rubbed his thumb across her lower lip. Before she could say anything, Jordan's mouth was there again, harder this time, pulling on hers. She kissed him back with the same ferocity fully aware that she was straddling him. He trailed his hands across her body and moved her even closer making her put her fingers through his hair.

In a few seconds, he moved his hands beneath her t-shit and on her bare back making her shiver. Just before it could get any crazier, she pushed him away teasingly and tore her mouth free with a breathless gasp.

He pulled her towards him to kiss her again, but she put her hand gently on his mouth. "This needs to stop." She said, looking at him. She pulled her hair back and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah." He agreed, wincing in pain. He realised that he was still holding her, so he moved his hands away. "By all means, go."

She moved gently of off him, making him groan. "I think you should take a cold shower now." she said with a grin as she walked out of the bathroom.

 _Damn straight!_ He thought, watching her leave. He stared at the door, and rubbed his face wearily.


	9. Chapter Nine

It was 6am and Haru was baffled by Mika's abilities. They were playing all night and so far, they have been tied. Every time he thought he defeated Mika; Mika managed to KO him. _The fuck?! I am not letting this go._ Haru thought determined.

Mika threw the console handle and raised his arms. "I need a break." He said. _We pulled an all-nighter._

There were a few people left cheering them on.

Mika stood up and swore at the cramps in his legs from sitting down for too long. "I don't know about you, but I need to get something to eat."

"But… We have to see who wins?!" Haru exclaimed.

Mika waved his hand. "Who gives a shit." He said, walking towards the exit. _I spent all night playing and all I can think of right now is that I want to eat._

Haru followed him. "Wait. Wait. Let's have a rematch! I can't leave this unfinished." _I have to know who won or I won't be able to sleep._

Mika raised his eyebrow. _Now I've got you._ "I'll tell you what. Let's go have breakfast then we will have a rematch."

Haru nodded excitedly. "I'll just get my jacket." He said, running back to get it and then met Mika. They walked to a small bakery across the arcade and got a seat. Mika ordered a big breakfast and so did the guy. "Don't you have a day job?" Mika asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but the answer is no. I only work part-time." Haru answered.

 _That's news to me._ "That's interesting. What do you do?" Mika asked.

"I'm a lab technician. This is my first job, so I conduct experiments, gather data and perform basic investigations. They still don't trust me with the major stuff so I do disinfection and cleaning as well." He explained.

"Sounds interesting." Mika said, biting into his bread.

"What about you?" Haru asked, drinking coffee from a huge mug.

"I'm a school teacher." Mika said automatically. "School's off, so here I am." He lied.

He nodded while he ate his food. He was hungrily eating that he barely made talk so Mika decided to say something.

"Are you at a government lab?" Mika asked. _Tell me something useful. Come on!_

"No," he answered. "I work for a private lab. They do a lot of weird experiments for medical purposes. I find it a bit off because I work with a lot of poisonous chemicals." He muttered, and then shrugged. "But hey, who cares. The pay is good."

Mika looked curious. _I'm onto something._ "Can a private lab afford a good pay?" he asked. _I wonder what a good pay is._

"Of course." Haru answered. "If the owner is Senior Miguel Caballero Rojo then money is not an issue."

 _Fuck!_ Mika thought.

* * *

Aya woke up the sound of helicopters. She quickly got off the bed and saw four of them outside the motel through her window. _Wow! When you ask Lei for help then he means business._ She thought. she quickly got off and realised that she was alone in the room.

She washed up, got dressed and looked into Jordan's room and noticed that he was gone as well. She left the room and found S.W.A.T all over the area barricading it. _Where did those two go?_ She thought, looking around. She finally found Jordan seated by the ambulance helicopter. They were patching him up properly and Fay was talking to Lei. _It must be serious if Lei came here personally._ Aya walked to Lei and Fay. "How come you didn't wake me up?"

"You looked too beautiful." Fay joked. She was dressed in jeans and a loose white shirt.

Lei looked at them both. "We found out that the roses here are sent to a lab in the city. As beautiful as they look, but they are highly lethal too."

"Poison?" Aya asked. _Wow! Who would have thought?_ "Who told you this?" Aya asked.

Lei removed his sunglasses. "Mika managed to pull out the news from the intern. He did good." He explained, "I'll go check on Jordan." He said, walking towards him. Lei reached Jordan. "I never thought you'd get shot." He said, seeing a nurse adding dressing to his wound.

Jordan stood up and put a shirt on, not buttoning it. "It was either me or the girls." He admitted. "I do feel better." His gaze fell on both women who were talking.

"We are not out of the dark yet. The tenants don't look too happy to see us." Lei said, looking around.

"No, the…"

[BANG]

Everyone ducked as a shot was heard. In a minute…

[RATAT] [RATAT] [RATAT]

Bullets flew everywhere from a machine gun.

"Shit!" Lei snapped. "Everyone takes cover!" he ordered.

The girls ran towards them as Lei saw a huge iron board and moved it in front of them. "Stay behind."

Jordan took out his gun. "Be prepared." He ordered.

Aya and Fay looked around, trying to find the source until Aya pointed at top of a hill. "There!" she said.

Fay looked at the hill, "They haven't given us time to breathe!" she muttered.

"There's no boring moment with you girls." Jordan smirked, standing next to her. He looked at her and the rush got to him again. What happened last night with Fay was crazy but he wasn't sure how to address the situation. Then he laughed at himself. _This is so not the time to think of last night._

Fay looked at him wryly.

"Jordan, can you run?" Lei asked.

"I can run."

"You go right, and I'll go left. We will let them think that we are aiming for them but let one of the girls shoot." Lei explained quickly, running.

"Roger that." Jordan said, running to the other side.

Fay and Aya looked at each other.

* * *

An Hour Later

"Fuck!" Jordan swore, spitting blood.

"Double that." Lei said, sitting on the floor. He crossed his legs and tried to regulate his breathing. They had outrun the intruder and the girls had shot him.

Aya and Fay ran towards them. "You ok?" Fay asked Lei, putting her hand on his shoulder. She was worried about him.

Lei nodded. "I'm good, but check him out. He is bleeding again." He said, pointing at Jordan.

Jordan had his hands on his knees and was trying to breathe. He looked down and noticed that his dressing was soaked in blood again. _That's going to be shitty,_ he thought.

Aya went to Jordan, and helped him stand properly. "Enough being a hero, ok?" she said, taking his arm and putting it around her shoulders.

He didn't remark.

"I'll call the paramedics," Fay said, running ahead. "Lei, come on."

When they were all back at the front of the motel. Lei looked around the mess and saw his team cleaning and scouting the area. He looked at the girls and, "Now what?" Lei said.

Aya put Jordan down on the chair, and saw a gasoline tank on the floor across of them. "Now, we burn this place down." She said looking at Fay who agreed with her. _These roses have caused nothing but trouble._

Lei raised his eyebrow. "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." He said, waving his hand. _We don't normally destroy evidence, but I can't have these roses out in the open._ "You do what you need to do then come and take the chopper with me and Jordan."

They both nodded. Aya first went to the roses farm, spilled the gasoline everywhere and took a match out. "Burn!" she whispered, watching the whole place ignite.

Fay was awed at the fire and then looked at Lei. "Lei, why did you bring all these helicopters?" Fay asked. _It seems more than necessary._

"One of them will bring Jordan's car." He said sarcastically.

Aya burst out laughing.

Jordan just shrugged.

They all got into the chopper after Jordan was patched again. Lei gave them their headsets and then they took off. "Did Mika find out who owns this place?" Aya shouted as it was too noisy.

Lei scowled, "Our good friend Miguel."

Jordan looked surprised. "Seriously?" he asked, then winced. _That bastard!_

Fay held his arm. "I think you should be out of commission for a while." She said, noticing that he was in more pain than yesterday. She then took a good look at him. _That was interesting,_ she thought. _I don't think I've felt like that in a while._

He shoo-ed her hand away. "Yeah. Yeah. But what the fuck? Miguel?!"

Fay looked at Aya. "Is he the pervert you visited?"

"Yep." Aya nodded.

"So, shall we pay him a visit then?" Fay asked, looking at Aya. _Maybe we can pull out more information from him._

Lei nodded. "Recoup first then visit him in a couple of days." Lei ordered. "I need you all to take a break. Also, be careful. He won't be happy that his flowers are burnt."

Jordan leaned back and removed the headsets. "That bastard was making us go on a chicken run." He muttered. "Don't go see him without me." He told Aya and Fay. _I'm going to kill him. Was all that for nothing?_

* * *

Noon

Jin was in the office, looking at Josey. "Where is everyone?" he asked, noticing that it was rather empty. After he had dropped Hwoarang off last night, he had gone home and slept. He woke up fresh this morning trying to process all the information that he has. _I'll link the clues to Jordan's notes in Fay's office._

He was busy putting notes on the wall when everyone walked in. "You're back early." He remarked, seeing the girls.

Fay quickly told him what happened.

"So where is Jordan?"

"Lei took him to the hospital." Aya answered. "He will be fine." She said looking at the new clues on the wall, "So what's this?" she asked.

Jin sat down, staring at the wall. "I met my father last night." He said, making both Fay and Aya look at him in surprise.

"Wow!" Fay said, "That must have been a shock for you." She remarked. _I mean wow!_

Aya crossed her arms. "I can't imagine that it was easy."

Jin shrugged. "I got over it." He said, then he explained to them how he met his grandmother and what they had told him.

"Did you believe them?" Aya asked.

"Your father told you that someone was purposely making all the leads, point to your grandmother? How come? I mean…" Fay asked. She frowned trying to make sense of all this. _It's a bit dodgy. Is it a trap?_

Aya was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know what to believe." He admitted, standing up again. He walked around the room. "The establishment doesn't seem unethical, and he… I don't know. He seemed calmer. I don't think I have ever seen him talk so calmly."

"You think being in jail changed him?" Aya asked. _This is all too weird._

"No. Jail wouldn't change him. He is hard headed." _Something was off though. I need to clear my mind around this._ "It's fine. Let me think about this. I need to do some more digging."

"I'm going to pass by Lei with Mika." Fay said, leaving the office. "I'll catch you later."

Aya was about to leave, but Jin stopped her. "I think you need to check on Red. He totally passed out last night."

"Oh. What happened?" Aya asked curiously.

Jin told her of the events making her eyes widen.

"You allowed someone else to touch my RED?!" she demanded.

Jin laughed. "Hey. It was nothing like that, but go check on him. I think he needs it. I dropped him off at Fay's."

Aya huffed and left. _And why the hell are you still sleeping at Fay's!?_

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up." Fay told Mika. "I had no energy to walk."

Mika put on his sunglasses and drove ahead. "You should have just rested. Lei gave us all a couple of day's off. Why do you need to see him immediately?" he asked curiously as he looked at the streets.

"You'll know when I get there." She responded.

They arrived at the central and walked in. Fay admired Lei's leadership. His office was the first one at the centre. He wanted to always know what's happening and be involved so he made the team make his office downstairs rather than a lot of chief's who preferred to hide on the top floor.

Lei was looking through a file. "I thought I gave you guys the day off."

"When you follow your own advice then we will do that too." Fay told him with a smile.

Mika just waved at him then he looked around Lei's messy office. There were files and papers everywhere. "How's Jordan doing?"

"He's as bad as you two." Lei gave a file to Mika. "He came straight here with me from the hospital." He shook his head, then put everything away. "How can I help?"

Mia pushed Fay forward, "She wanted to see you. I'm just the driver today."

Fay looked at Lei then tried to carefully think of how to say it. _Just be honest._ "Jordan has been working with us for a while now. You put him on the front side a lot with us. What is it about him?" she asked curiously. _What we did was a mistake, but… My heart cannot stop beating every time I think about it._

"I trust him." Lei said seriously.

Fay stood up. "You trusted Lee too," she said in a stern voice. "How is he different than Lee?' she asked, shocking Mika.

Lei looked at the young woman who was looking at him with doubt in her eyes. He knew she wanted answers. _After everything that's been going on, they would always be in doubt_. 'I never trusted Chaolan Lee, Fay."

Fay blinked in surprise and even Mika showed it.

"Sit down, Fay." He ordered. "I think I owe you both an explanation." He said honestly, walking around his office.

Fay didn't move, but Mika motioned for her to listen. She scoffed and sat down in annoyance. Mika patted her knee, indicating for her to listen. "Tell us, boss." Mika said. _Jordan has been working for months with us now, yet, everyone is still uneasy around him._

"Jordan DeMarco comes for an upscale family. He is the youngest son of Marcus DeMarco." Lei began telling the story.

"The DeMarco's from the Fortune 500 company?" Mika asked.

"Yes." Lei answered. "That family is in a class of their own. They even give the Mishima's a run for their money." Lei continued, then he sat down at the edge of his desk. "They're also into politics. Being affiliated as such, Jordan was also put into an arranged marriage at a very young age. His mother thought maybe it will curb his wilder side." He explained, making a quote sign.

Fay was quiet the whole time.

"He worked at his father's company and had a baby girl too. The marriage was a disaster but the girl was his everything. Unfortunately, an accident caused the girl to die at the age of three and he was never the same again."

Fay covered her mouth; _I had no idea._

Mika looked sad, "What happened?"

"It was an accident." Lei repeated. "Jordan collapsed and everything his mother didn't want him to do, he did. He was so lost and depressed, that his father came to me and asked me to take him in. His mother never cared for her children and didn't know how to handle them and Marcus knew that the only way for him to get better is to stay away from her."

"You raised him?" Mika asked in disbelief.

Lei chuckled. "You don't raise a twenty-year old. You just keep an eye on them." Lei said, then he looked at Fay. "In a way, Jordan stayed with me for a long time. He learned martial arts and he started asking about the force." Lei continued. "I realised during his stay that he has an excellent memory so I tested him out. Then one day I suggested him to start a degree in crime investigations and he has never looked back since then."

Mika was surprised. He had no idea that Lei had been so involved. _Wow.. I'm impressed. You hear about this sort of shit in the movies only!_ Mika smacked his head. "That's why he keeps saying that he owes you a favour."

Lei looked at Fay. "Are you satisfied now, my dear? I trust that man with everything that I have."

Fay stood up, startling Mika. She walked up to Lei.

Mika thought she was going to hit him, but to his shock, she hugged Lei tightly. "I am sorry I doubted you."

Lei rubbed her back. "I don't blame you." He said. "Frustration builds up and I know it's not easy with everything that has happened." _I know it's been tough since the beginning. It doesn't help that Dionne is still in a coma._

"Are you all done probing into my life?" Jordan asked, walking in. He was in black training pants and an open a shirt. He had a dressing on his chest and abdomen. He gave a file to Lei and glared at him.

"Don't bother glaring." He said, looking at the file. "She wanted to know why I kept asking you to help."

Fay looked embarrassed.

Jordan raised an eyebrow, and looked at Fay. "Well, I trust that you're satisfied now?" he asked sarcastically. _I think I know where this is coming from._

Mika chuckled while Fay's eyes flickered in anger. "Don't give us attitude." She snapped at him. "I had the right to ask."

"Just say it! You asked because you don't trust me!" he snapped back.

"Of course, I didn't." she said heatedly, standing up to him. "and we have the right to ask and know. You practically live with us now so we wanted to make sure that we don't have to always watch our backs!"

"Che!" he muttered, then swore. "I saved your ass back there! If I wanted to stab you, then I would have left them to kill you." He said, glaring back at her.

"You…"

"Okay! That's enough." Lei said, standing in between both. "Mika, help me with this." Lei ordered giving Mika the file Jordan had given him, "and you two, leave please. You have a day off. Get out of this building."

"I am not …" Fay began, but Lei gave her a look telling her not to complete the sentence.

"I said leave." Lei repeated.

Jordan swore out loud and left.

Fay looked at Lei and Mika. Then she turned around and left. She walked to the reception and didn't find him anywhere. She did feel bad but she had the right to know. Anyone working with them now had to be checked. _Did Lee screw with us that much that I am having trust issues now?_ She thought, walking out of the place and heading back home.

* * *

Aya rang Fay's bell several times until the door opened. It was Hwoarang, only wearing boxers. He rubbed his hair and looked at her. 'Yo."

Aya poked him in the ribs.

"Hey! Ow!"

"How dare you open the door only in boxers! And in Fay's apartment?!" she demanded jealously. "You think I have no feelings." She said heatedly. _And why is it that all I can think of is how hot he looks?!_

Hwoarang held her hands. "She is not even here. I just woke up from last night."

Aya glared at him. "Red! I miss you!?" she exclaimed. "You have been away for too long. Don't tell me that you are still mad?"

"I'm not mad!" he muttered. "I'm just…"

"I want you." She said, putting her arms around his neck. "Don't you too?"

Hwoarang captured her lips in a fierce kiss. He slipped his tongue in Aya's mouth and explored her hot cavern thoroughly before he sucked on her tongue possessively. His hands went to her waist and held her tight. He pulled her closer, and closed the apartment door.

Aya's body shivered at the aggressiveness of his kiss but enjoyed it fully. A moaned escaped her lips the moment he pulled away from her mouth and sucked on her lower lip. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him through glazed eyes.

He lifted her up and walked to the sofa. Hwoarang moved one of his hands and placed his elbow on the sofa while he rested his head on the palm of his hand looking down at Aya. He chuckled and moved his other hand caressing slowly her skin until he reached the first button of the shirt that separated her bare skin from his fingers.

He leaned his head and placed a light kiss under her ear. "I want you even more," he whispered seductively.

"Then show me."

* * *

Later

Fay was just about to enter her apartment when, "Fay!"

She turned to see Mika running towards her.

"You disappeared." He told her. After he finished with Lei, he went looking for Jordan and Fay but couldn't find any. He then decided to go to her apartment and found her.

Fay turned the key and opened the door. She walked in and found Hwoarang standing by the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee only in his boxers and Aya was sitting in the sofa only in her shirt. They were both glowing and… "Hi…." She said, then she realised something. "EW! Did you guys have sex in here?!" she demanded.

Aya giggled while Mika supressed his laughter. Hwoarang was busy ignoring everyone, and drinking his coffee.

"Don't laugh!" Fay snapped at Mika. "I mean EW! And on MY sofa!" _My God! Now I have to throw the sofa away!?_

Aya gave her a sheepish look, but she did not look apologetic at all.

"Disgusting." Fay muttered, throwing her keys on the table and hanging her coat on the wall. "Please, get out! All of you. I want to be alone."

"Oh." Aya said, "How come?" _What ticked her off?_ She thought, curiously, looking at Mika.

Mika knew what she was thinking. "She had a huge argument with Jordan in Lei's office, and he threw them both out of his office."

"Its nobody's business." Fay said, taking off her shoes. _Why are they still here?_

"What happened?" Hwoarang asked, walking into the living room.

"It's nobody's business!" Fay repeated.

Mika totally ignored her and told them what happened.

Aya looked disapprovingly at Fay. "I think you should go and apologise."

"Over my dead body." Fay said, opening the fridge door to get something to drink. _I am not apologising._

Mika rubbed the back of his head. "I was actually going to suggest the same thing. That's why I came here looking for you." Mika told Fay.

She looked at him in confusion. "But I didn't do anything wrong." She said in denial.

"You did." Aya acknowledged. "Go and apologise. We will all come with you. I have a nice idea to thank him for what he has done for us until now."

* * *

Somewhere Else

"Hey…"

Jin turned around from his bed and looked utterly shocked to see Dionne there sitting on a chair. She was dressed in a white dress, looking at him lovingly. He sat up abruptly from the bed, "When did you get out of the hospital?"

Dionne watched him, and gave him a sweet smile.

He rubbed his face. _Am I still asleep?_ He thought. _Am I? Am I?_

"How come you never told me?" She asked.

Jin was trying to get his head around everything that's been happening. "Told you what?"

Dionne held his hand. "That you have feelings for me." She said emotionally. "I do too. I love you. Christina loves you."

"I…"

Dionne had a tear run down her eye. "Take care of her for me, ok? I don't trust anyone else but you to raise her."

 _Wait a minute,_ he thought confused as hell.

She stood up and kissed his lips lightly. "Thank you, Jin." She said, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait…." He began.

Jin jolted from his sleep, covered completely in sweat. He was breathing hard. He looked around his dark room and started shaking. He jumped out of his bed and went to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water several times and tried to shake himself back to reality.

He couldn't stop his hands from trembling as he dried his face. _What the fuck was that? Fuck! Fuck!_ He came out of the bathroom when his phone rang. He looked at the number and his heart made a huge thump when he noticed that it was the hospital calling him.

He gritted his teeth, and picked it up. "Hello?"

* * *

Later in the Evening

Jordan was in the shower, allowing the cool water to flow when his doorbell rang. He continued showering when it rang again. _Who could it be?_ He thought. He quickly rinsed himself, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He put another on his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom to the door. He opened it, and looked staggered when he found Fay and Aya in front of him. "What's going on?" he asked. _Is everything ok?_

Aya grinned. "Do you always answer the door like that?" _Yummy in my tummy,_ she thought then she bit her tongue, remembering Hwoarang.

Jordan looked at them cynically, and opened the door wider. "I wasn't expecting anyone." He said, motioning for them to come in. "Wait here." He told them as he left them and walked into one of the rooms.

"There should be a law against him for not wearing a shirt." Aya murmured. _How come we are always surrounded by men with gorgeous bodies._

Fay chuckled. "Same can be said for Jin and Hwoarang." She said, playfully. "He is good to look at." She admitted. Then she suddenly got butterflies in her stomach when she remembered what happened at the motel.

Jordan came back out, wearing a pair of Adidas black shorts with white stripes on one side and a black t-shirt. He was also wearing black sandals. His hair was still wet from the shower. "How can I help my uninvited guests." He said sarcastically, looking at them.

The girls looked at each other, then back at him. "I came to apologise," Fay said embarrassingly. She showed him a grocery bag that she was holding. "We also came to treat you to a home cooked meal." She added. "That's if you will accept my apology."

"Hey, is this the place?" Mika asked, walking in.

Jordan looked behind where the girls were standing as Mika and Hwoarang walked in.

"We invited them too." Aya said in a tease. "So, can we stay?"

Fay remained quiet.

"It's not like I am given a choice. I'm not an ass either." Jordan said, looking at them. "Come." He said, leading the girls to a beautiful designed and crafty kitchen. It was top of the range built and looked quite simply. "This is the kitchen, help yourselves." He said. "I'll come back." He said, leaving them.

Fay looked at Aya. "It's a complete mess." She said, looking at the sink distastefully.

"I guess we have to clean up first." Aya said, pulling out some stuff from the sink. _This will take some time._

They cleaned up for a while until Jordan came back again. "Excuse the mess. My maid comes in once a week." Jordan said. "I let the boy's go to the game room."

Fay looked around and really liked the interior. It was minimalism white with interior wood, and very light furniture. Every piece was top notch. He lived on the penthouse of the building. The top floor. She didn't say anything to him. She was actually embarrassed of how she acted earlier.

Aya felt the awkwardness between them. "Just show us where everything is and then we can take over."

Jordan explained where everything was, then he opened the fridge door and pulled out some sodas. He placed them on the kitchen counter. He took out some boards and plates, and placed it there as well. "This might help." He told Aya.

Aya thanked him and put the grocery bags on the counter. "Let's see what we got." She said pulling the items out. "Are you planning to help?" Aya asked Jordan. She noticed that he was still lingering around. _Hmm… Just maybe._

"I can boil water." He joked, making her laugh.

Fay walked over to them. She pushed her hair behind her ear and took the vegetables. "I'll take these." She said, then she looked at Jordan. "By the way, don't let her make you think she knows her stuff in here. She can't cook if her life depended on it."

"Oh, come on!" Aya exclaimed. "I cook! I boil pasta! I make rice!"

Jordan didn't remark. He watched her as she walked over to the sink and started washing the vegetables. _Mistake? Or …_ he thought. There was something about her that he couldn't shake. He then looked at Aya who had noticed him eyeing Fay. He just gave her a side smile, and then left with the sodas in his hands.

"I'll go check on the boys." Aya said, leaving the kitchen.

 _Thanks for the help,_ Fay muttered.

* * *

Aya was admiring Jordan's game room. It was equipped with a ping pong set, arcades and a large screen with video game consoles. "You know Mika will never leave this room." Aya joked, looking at Jordan.

He smirked. "Let him do what he wants. Its been a while since anybody used these. I've been so busy that I hadn't had the time."

"KO!" Mika exclaimed, looking victoriously at Hwoarang. "I kicked your ass! Again!" he said in triumph.

Aya laughed. "I better save Mika before Red pounds him." She told Jordan.

Jordan chuckled at the sight in front of him. _It's been a while since people came over here._ He thought. He picked up the empty cans of soda and walked out of the room while Aya was trying to stop Hwoarang from choking Mika.

He walked back to the kitchen and found Fay sitting on the kitchen counter, scrolling through her phone. There were three pots on the stove, and something was baking in the oven. He threw the empty soda cans in the garbage.

The sound made Fay look up. She gave him a light smile and resume back to her phone.

Jordan was about to walk out of the kitchen when he stopped. He turned back and faced her, his hands in his pockets. "Why?"

She looked up from her phone. "Excuse me?"

He eyed her carefully and admired her. She was very carefree and he had to admit, beautiful. She was wearing a Sylvia off shoulder mini dress in white blue water colour. Her hair was let loose flowing casually on her shoulders. "Why go to all this trouble?"

She put her phone away. "I felt bad." She answered. "You've done so much for us but we always had a tiny bit of doubt about you." She admitted. Then she hesitated a bit. "I'm sorry for earlier too." She said, not looking at him. "And sorry for the intrusion. They all tagged along." She said with a chuckle.

"It's fine." He said. "Company is always nice." He walked closer to her, and stood next to where she sat. "And now? You're doubt free?"

Fay's breath caught in her throat at how close he was standing. His face was on the same level as hers. _He really is tall,_ she noticed because she was seated on the kitchen counter. She pushed her hair back nervously. "and now you need to move away a bit," she said softly.

Jordan looked at her seriously. "We never talked about what happened." He said, referring to the time at the motel.

Fay hesitated. "Do you think we should?"

He studied the situation. She was right there in front of him, looking all adorable. He never thought he'd want someone like this. He decided to do something audacious and lean forward. He angled his head to kiss her. Their lips met briefly when...

"Jordan! Can I get a glass?!"

Jordan moved away from Fay as Mika walked into the kitchen.

Mika didn't sense anything was wrong, "Yo. What's up?" he asked Fay.

Fay chuckled embarrassingly. She felt like a schoolgirl. She covered her mouth and couldn't stop chuckling at the situation. She could tell that Jordan was irritated at being interrupted.

"What's so funny?" Mika asked.

Fay jumped down from the counter, and shook her head. "I just remembered something," she said, opening the top cabinet. She pulled out a glass, and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks." Mika said, leaving the kitchen.

Fay watched Mika leave, and walked over to Jordan. _Stop brooding over the past and live in the moment. That's what Di would say…_ she thought sadly thinking of her.

"Jordan." She said, holding his arm. She leaned forward and kissed him, surprising him. After a few seconds, he leaned down further and kissed her sensuously. He moved from her lips to her neck, and then returned to her lips as he began backing her against the kitchen counter. He caressed her back as they kissed fervently, then placed his hands on her waist and put her on top of the kitchen counter making her sit, his lip never leaving hers. Fay wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him close to deepen the kiss. They were so absorbed that they didn't realise someone was already in the kitchen.

"Ahem!"

Fay pulled away from Jordan when she saw Aya by the kitchen door. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck, and looked at him. She gave a light chuckle, feeling embarrassed as she tried to hide her smile.

"Can't someone get a moment's privacy." Jordan muttered, removing his hands from Fay's waist. He moved away from her and looked at Aya. "Can we help you?" he asked, as he put his hands on his jaw.

Fay covered her mouth and climbed down the counter. "Come and help me, Aya. Dinner is almost ready." She said, walking over to the stove and lifting the lids to check on the food. She glanced at Jordan and couldn't help but titter at the situation. She opened the cabinet, took out some plates and walked over to him, "I'll talk to you later." She whispered in his ears, as she handed him the plates. "Go and set the table."

He just gave her a look, took the plates and left the kitchen.

Aya gave Fay a mischievous look. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry for interrupting." She squealed in excitement.

Fay felt her heart beating fast. "In a way I am glad that you interrupted. I wasn't sure what was going to happen."

Aya looked at her. "Has this been going on for a while?"

Fay shook her head, as she took a hand warmer and picked up the pot. "Not at all." She said. "Actually…" She said embarrassingly. "This is the second time he kissed me. The first time was at the motel."

"What?! When?! I was there the whole time." Aya shouted. _I don't remember leaving them alone. I was with him alone more than Fay._

Fay laughed and explained the situation. "He would've kissed you if I wasn't there." Then she just shrugged. "Don't read too much into it. It was spur of the moment." She said, putting the Chinese rice she made into a bowl.

Aya helped Fay place the other stuff into serving plates. "I think…. I think he is a good fit for you." She added. "I like him. I've spent a good time with him, and I think he can calm you down."

"I'm not thinking of getting involved with anyone right now. Plus, we are too alike. Its suicide." _My heart can't stop beating._ Fay thought, clutching her dress.

Aya mixed the salad dressing, and looked at Fay's face. "But you're already so smitten." She said, making Fay gasp.

"Hey, need help?" Hwoarang asked, walking in. "What's going on?"

"Jordan kissing Fay." Aya smirked, pushing her tongue out. She handed Hwoarang the rice bowl. "Go put it on the table."

"Hey!" Fay snapped.

"It's only Red." Aya said, holding his arm. "We have no secretes."

Hwoarang looked at Aya amusingly then at Fay. "I'm not going to comment."

Fay glared at Aya who was busy ignoring her.

* * *

Close to Dinner Time

Jordan was playing a ping pong set with Hwoarang while Mika was still hooked onto the videogames. The doorbell rang and Jordan raised his hand for Hwoarang. "Give me a second." He said, walking to the door. He opened it and saw Lei Wuloung at the door.

Lei held a bottle of champagne and looked at him. "The girls invited me."

Jordan shook his hand, "By all means come in." he said, inviting him in. He led him to the game room, and then went to the kitchen. "Are we eating anytime soon?" he asked. "Lei's here."

"Just one minute," Fay said, taking out the baked pasta from the oven. "I'm glad that he was able to make it."

"Yep." Aya agreed.

Jordan took out some glasses, "He came bringing Champagne." He said, leaving the kitchen. He placed the glasses on the table. Just then Fay walked out too. "This is the last dish." Fay said, holding the sautéed chicken in a plate and putting it on the dining table. She looked at the table setting. It was set nicely for six. Dinner was Chinese rice, sautéed chicken, baked pasta and a salad. "You can call the guys."

"Yes ma'am." He said.

* * *

Later.

"I can't breathe." Mia whispered. "That was damn good."

"I agree." Lei said, raising his Champagne glass.

Fay sipped her own glass and nodded. She ate her food in silence as everyone chatted. Aya and Hwoarang were sitting next to her. She had purposely chosen not to sit next to Jordan. The feelings scared her. She knew he was eyeing her from time to time. There was chemistry. She was sure of it, but she wasn't prepared to get involved so fast.

Jordan poured another glass and drank it. He was sitting next to Lei, eating as well.

"You should ease up on the champagne." Aya remarked, looking at Jordan. _I think that's his second glass._

"I don't normally drink." He said. "But I'm making an exception for getting shot." He finished his glass and picked up his plate. _I think I over ate too._ He thought, taking his plate to the kitchen. He placed it in the sink then went back to the others.

"Come on, Mika! You're hot." Aya said. "Are you telling me that you don't have someone special?"

Hwoarang smirked. _Looks like Jordan wasn't the only one who's drank more than one glass._

Fay looked at Mika. "I'm curious too."

Lei didn't comment. _Kids will be kids. I do feel old here._

"After my ex-fiancée I honestly have sworn off women." Mika said, folding his napkin. "It's easier not to be committed. It was too much to handle so I am happier like this."

Aya put her hand on Hwoarang's shoulder. "But what about your needs?'

Lei almost choked on his drink while Jordan stifled a laughter. Fay covered her mouth, looking at Jordan. He casually winked at her, making her blush.

Mika grinned and put his hands behind his head. "I have a friend who takes care of that." He said smugly.

Aya grinned back. "Ooh, friends with benefits? How does that work?"

"Okay," Lei said, standing up. "That's enough kids talk." He joked, picking up his plate. He went to the kitchen and placed it in the sink. He turned and saw Fay coming in. "You're blushing boss." She teased.

Lei chuckled. "I'm too old for this kind of talk." He admitted. "Thanks for the food. I don't think I've had a home cooked meal in a very long time."

"You're welcome." She said, going to the sink. She started washing the plates while Hwoarang and Jordan came carrying the other dirty plates in too.

"Fay, can you handle the cleaning up? I'm going to take Aya back home. She's had too much to drink and can barely hold herself together." Hwoarang told her.

"Yeah, but please go back to your own place." She muttered. _That was EW!_ She thought shuddering. _I should kill them for pulling such a stunt._

"Yeah. Yeah." He said, leaving.

* * *

Fay kept cleaning up and finally put the last dish away. _I'm always proud of a clean kitchen,_ she thought. She dried the dishes and put everything in the cabinet. _That's the way I like it. Spotless!_ She walked out of the kitchen and saw Jordan closing the apartment door. "Did everyone leave?" she asked, not seeing anyone else around.

"Yeah. Hwoarang carried Aya out while Mika just left. Lei had gone earlier. He really thanks you." He answered.

"Then I should leave too." She said, going to the living room where her bag was. It was an open space that was in the central of everything in the penthouse. She loved the open space. It was luxuriously beautiful.

"Thanks for dinner." He said, sitting on the sofa watching her as she picked up her bag. He patted the seat next to him. "Don't leave yet. Sit down and let's talk."

Fay ignored the gesture, and sat across him and crossed her legs. "We don't need to talk about it." She said, feeling her heart beating fast. _Leave Fay. You need to leave,_ but she couldn't find the heart to move.

"You're right. Maybe we shouldn't." He said. He looked at her and really admired her. All this time he had worked with her, he knew she was different but that night triggered something. He knew what types of girls he normally attracted, but he liked that she didn't give a shit about his money or anything else. _Tough girl…_ "Why don't you come here and sit next to me?" he said quietly, but in a solemn tone.

Fay stood up slowly, brushing her thighs. "and this is where I leave, DeMarco." She said with a smile. "The last time I came close, it went a little bit crazy."

He eyed her carefully. "and is crazy bad?"

"Good night." She said, walking to the door. Just as she was about to open the door, a hand stopped the door from opening. Fay froze as she felt him stand behind her.

"Look…" he began.

She turned around and found him standing right in front of her.

"Crazy should not be a bad thing. We click. I am sure you felt something.

"It will get really complicated and we cannot afford that right now." She said, not convinced of her own words and her heart was really thumping loudly.

He backed her further against the door, and looked at her.

She looked back at him, not backing down. "You need to move." Fay said, not comfortable with how close he was standing.

He looked at her and rubbed her lower lip with his thumb. He slightly took her hand, pulling her close and placed his lips on hers. "We kept getting interrupted." He said between kisses. "Let's try this without any disruptions."

She allowed the lips to settle lightly on hers, and then she flattened her hands across his chest and pushed him a bit. "Are you planning to force yourself on me, DeMarco?"

"Of course not," he answered, cupping her face. "I'm going to make you want me," he said, angling his head so he could claim her lips fully.

Fay flattened her hands again to push him, but hesitated as he started giving her baby kisses. Instead, he held her wrists lightly and moved to kiss her neck. He began trailing there softly, making her shiver. He then moved from her neck to her collarbone.

Fay shivered, trying to push him away half-heartedly. She had returned the kisses but knew it wouldn't end there. _Is this what you want, Fay?_ she thought, searching his face as he had stopped kissing her when she broke free from him.

He bent forward and placed his hands on the door, caging her between his arms. "You've been sort of driving me crazy since the motel."

It had been a long time since she felt like this. She hated seeing Lee. She hated feeling vulnerable. She hesitated, but cupped his face. She pulled him closer and kissed him. He moved his arms around her while she moved her hands to his shoulders. They kissed for a good time until Fay moved away to breathe. Jordan moved his hands across her arms and began kissing her below the ear. She quivered at the sensation and felt her legs go weak, so she leaned against the door while he continued.

He moved back to her lips to kiss her more thoroughly. Fay moved her hands to his shoulders, then circled his neck as he pulled her closer. Without thinking, she took off his t-shirt and began trailing kisses across his chest. She then moved to his lips again.

As he kissed her hungrily, she felt a cold gush of air as the hem of her dress was being lifted. He then leaned down and tore her panties, moving his lips there. Fay gasped, clutching his hair. "Shit…" She whispered at the tickling sensation. "Shit. Shit…" she breathed, and then stopped him.

She made him stand up as he wiped his mouth, and he kissed her again. As they kissed, she rubbed his back gently allowing her hands to move down until she pulled his shorts loosely down.

He was still kissing her when he moved his hands under her buttocks and lifted her slowly. She was kissing him back when she stopped for a second against his mouth as she felt him while he supported her against the door.

Jordan paused, trying to catch his breathe. He placed his forehead on hers and looked at her. "I think…" he said breathless, "We can handle crazy."

"Shut up." she whispered against his lips as she circled her legs around his waist.


	10. Chapter Ten

The Next Morning

Jin massaged his face with both of his hands as he sat in disbelief on the chair in the hospital. They had informed him last night that Dionne has passed away peacefully in her sleep. He was numb and clueless. _Was it really you saying goodbye to me?_ He thought remembering the dream so vividly.

He had spoken to the doctor and checked the radiology report as well. Doubts about the accuracy of the report in his hands crept in his mind because it indicated that there was nothing was in her system and had died of natural causes. _This is nonsense!_ He thought. _Can something just disappear in your system? I don’t understand._

He walked to the room where Dionne was asleep eternally feeling teary eyed. “I’m sorry that I never told you that I loved you.” _But I promise you that Christina will know exactly how much you meant to me._

He took a deep breath and took his phone out of his pocket. _Who shall I call first? Aya? Fay?_ He didn’t have the heart to tell the girls so he decided to dial Mika’s number. He slumped on the chair, waiting for Mika to pick up.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“Hi, Mika. I am sorry to call you so early on a Saturday.”

Mika laughed. “I would have forgiven you if I was asleep, but I’m still up. I don’t sleep much.”

Jin smiled a bit. Mika was someone who suddenly came into their lives. He remembered meeting him when they were still working for Lee. Today, he had become a trusted confidant for all of them. At some point, he had felt that Mika liked Dionne but once Mika knew he had feelings for her; he told him to go get her.

“What’s up?”

Jin let out a frustrated sigh. “I got a call from the hospital last night…”

“She didn’t make it.” Mika finished.

Jin stayed quiet.

Mika chuckle sadly. “I kind of knew or say felt it. I’ve been uneasy all night. I was waiting for bad news.”

“I need to finish the paper work; and make the arrangements. Can you tell the girls for me? I don’t think I’ll be able to.”

“Sure, Jin. Let me know if there is anything I can help with.” Mika said.

Jin hang up the phone and still sat there. _I guess I need to make the burial and funeral arrangements._

* * *

[RING]

[RING]

[RING]

Jordan woke up suddenly at an annoying sound. He looked for the source and realised that it was his phone. He was lying down on the inner edge of the sofa while Fay slept next to him. They never made it to the bedroom and ended up in his living room this morning. He leaned over her, fumbling his hands on the floor until he found his phone. He cursed himself for waking up Fay, “Yeah?”

“Are you still asleep? Its 9am!?” Mika exclaimed.

Jordan looked at his phone screen checking what day it was. “Of course, I’m still asleep. It’s a Saturday.” His voice hoarse from waking up; he cleared it and spoke, “and you scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry to wake you up, but this is serious,” Mika began.

“What is it?”

“I just got a call from Jin and it’s not good news.”

Jordan kept rubbing his eyes, trying to shake the sleep off. “Just spit it out! What are you trying to tell me?!”

“Dionne passed away last night.”

Jordan moved over Fay and sat down at the edge of the sofa. He glanced at her and found her awake. He stood up, only in his boxers and walked further away so Fay wouldn’t hear. “You serious?”

“Yes.”

“Damnit.”

“Have a heart, man!” Mika muttered.

“My condolences. I am sorry but I can’t put more feelings into this because I never met her.” Jordan explained. “Seriously, my condolences.” He repeated. “Did you tell anyone yet?”

“No, I am going to call the girls now. Jin asked me to tell them because he couldn’t.” His voice coming out in frustration.

“Take it easy.” Jordan told him. “I’ll catch up with you in a bit.”

“Ok.”

Jordan hung up and placed his hands on the kitchen counter. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Fay or leave it to Mika. _I’m not really good with these types of situation._ He exhaled, took out two mugs and decided to make some coffee for the both of them.

“Is everything ok?”

He turned to see Fay standing by the bar counter. She was only in his t-shirt eyeing him curiously. There was a troubled look on her face. Jordan allowed the machine to make the coffee and walked over to her. “No, it’s not ok.”

She waited for him to continue.

Jordan put his hands on each arm and rubbed it affectionately. “Your friend…” _How the hell am I supposed to do this?!_

Fay looked at him and felt her eyes tear up. She knew what he was trying to tell her. She still waited for him to speak, when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. “It’s Mika.”

He took the phone from her hand. “Don’t answer it. I’ll tell you.” He had read about Dionne in the reports and the girls always mentioned her. “Your friend; Dionne passed away last night.”

Fay just stared ahead. After a few minutes, she clenched her hands, turning around. She went to the living room, picked up her dress and slipped it on.

Jordan followed her. “Say something.”

“I’m going to go home, change then I have to see Aya.” She turned around giving him her back, removed the t-shirt and adjusted her dress. After she finished dressing up; she found Jordan in front of her. He pulled her close and hugged her tight. “You don’t have to put a strong fold.”

Fay remained silent. She was in shock. All she wanted to do was see Aya. She moved away from him. “Thank you, but I really have to leave.”

He walked with her to the door. “I’ll see you later?”

Fay didn’t say anything. She opened the door to leave when he held her upper arm. The move took her by surprise. She turned to face him seeing a genuine concern on his face.

“Does this worry you?”

She knew what he was asking. “I don’t know.” She admitted, taking his hand. She held it on her chest. “I have a lot of things to think of right now.”

“We will talk about it when the time comes.”

She leaned in, kissing his cheek.

Jordan let her leave and turned back into his penthouse. He went to the kitchen to get his coffee. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. If anyone had told him that he would be sleeping with her last night he would have laughed at them. _I have my own problems to think of._ He picked up his phone and glowered when his calendar notification popped up.

* * *

Hwoarang was nervously passing his phone between his palms. He had just hung up from Mika and he was not pleased. He was impatiently waiting for Aya to get out of the shower so he could give her the news. _This is bad and serious. Are they going to hunt us down one by one? Would Lee do this? I’ve known him the longest but I don’t think he is calling the shots here._

“You ok?” Aya had just come out of the shower. She was only in a towel and another was wrapped around her hair.

“No, it’s all bullshit. I am not ok.” He muttered, standing up. “I don’t have good news.”

“It’s Dionne, isn’t it?”

“Unfortunately.” He walked over to the dresser to pick up his wallet, but without thinking punched the mirror, causing his knuckles to bleed. “This is all so fucked up!”

Aya frowned at the scene in front of her. _He’s right but we can’t let this beat us up. I need to see Fay._ She thought, going back into the bathroom. She came out with a first aid kit and told him to sit on the bed. “Don’t do something stupid like that again. We all need to be strong.” She bandaged his hand and then placed a tape to secure it. “I’m going to get dressed then we will go to the office. I’m sure that everyone is there.”

“It’s a Saturday.”

“I’m sure that they will be there.” Aya said confidently.

“Whatever you say.” He stood up, and picked up a jacket from the sofa. He put it on and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of soda out of the fridge and opened it. _Sweet Di! You really didn’t deserve this._

“Let’s go.” Aya came out, wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Her hair was still wet from the shower. She slung her backpack on her shoulder and they walked out of the apartment. As they walked along the streets, Aya observed her surroundings. There were people walking, children playing in the playgrounds, and birds chirping. _We tend to forget about how important living and breathing is when we get so busy._

Her heart ached; they kept on walking as they made their way. Finally, they reached. Aya walked into the office and found Fay there already. No words were exchanged. She just hugged her. Fay put her arms around her and placed her head on her shoulder.

Hwoarang saw Mika there too who looked awful. He gave him a fist bump while Mika inclined his head in return.

“Has anyone spoken to Jin?” Aya looked at the boys.

“I have. He said he is taking care of the arrangements. He will text me when he is done so we know what we can do to help.” Mika sat at the edge of the desk. “It’s insane! We were just having dinner last night.”

“I’m actually here.” Jin walked into the office.

Fay walked over to him and hugged him. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” he said, hugging her back. “My condolences.”

Fay moved back. “Don’t be silly. You’re hurting too.” She said, tears in her eyes. “I am so sorry.”

Jin hugged her again. “She would never have wanted us to cry like this. We need to be strong and put an end to this mess.”

“He’s right.” Aya agreed, giving him a thumbs up. “What’s the plan?”

Jin crossed his arms. “I’m done with all arrangements. The funeral will be on Monday.” He nervously moved his fingers. “Then we need to find out who the fuck did this?!”

“Damn right.” Mika muttered. He watched Jin, and felt for him. He was trying to look strong for everyone else but it was obvious that he was barely able to keep his emotions in place. “I hate to be a mood killer.” He suddenly remembered, “What about Christina?”

“I took care of that already.”

Aya and Fay exchanged looks. “Can we see her?” Aya asked. _I miss that munchkin._

“When this is all over you can.”

* * *

Aya and Fay were still in the office with everyone else. They all got busy, doing their own paperwork. For a Saturday, no one wanted to leave the office. It was around noon when lunch arrived. The girls had ordered lunch, and were setting it at the meeting room table. They knew that no one had an appetite but they wanted to make sure that they ate so they had their energy.

“Hey…”

“Yeah?’ Fay asked, as she placed the Chinese takeout boxes on the table. She was wearing a short mini strap dress. It was a light peach in colour, and she wore matching heels. She was also wearing a van cleef necklace with a matching bracelet. It was pure mother of pearls al hambra design. Her hair was just straightened. It was obvious that she had just showered and left.

 _The silence is killing me. Oh, I never asked her._ Aya looked at Fay, “What was that about?”

Fay was still taking the boxes out of the bag. “What?”

“Last night with Jordan?”

Fay blushed at the question. She lowered her gaze, and continued fixing the stuff.

“Oh my God!” Aya exclaimed knowingly. She should’ve known from the way Fay was acting that something was up. “You slept with him, didn’t you?”

Fay just shrugged with a smile. “It just happened. Don’t announce it though.”

“and speak of the devil.” Aya grinned, seeing Jordan walk into their office. The meeting room had glass walls so they were able to see the entire office. “You think he’s here to propose.” Aya joked, seeing Jordan wearing a full business suit.

“You do need to stop joking about this. We haven’t talked about it so don’t make it awkward.” Fay said in a serious tone. She then shrugged. “Maybe it was a one-time thing.”

Aya frowned then realised she might have actually upset her. “I am sorry. Timing sucks. I’m just trying to fix the mood. Everyone is depressed.”

Fay sighed. “I know. Anyway, food is set so let’s call everyone and eat.”

“I’ll go.” Aya said, walking out. She got out and saw Jordan first. “You’re looking all dashing.”

“My condolences.” He said, hugging her. “And I just came from a board meeting.”

She looked confused. “On a Saturday?”

“A lot of members of my father’s company can only do Saturday’s.” he explained, then he glanced behind her to where Fay was.

Aya smiled knowingly, “I’m sure it was fun.”

“Hardly.” He said dryly. “My brother and I don’t see eye to eye, but I’d rather not talk about it.”

 _Cute. He has a brother._ “Don’t bother explaining. I am sure you’re hungry after that. Go eat. Fay already set everything. I’ll call the others.”

He nodded, and walked towards the meeting room. He knocked so he wouldn’t scare her. “Yo.” He made her turn.

“Hi,”

Jordan couldn’t help but admire her. She was always dressed in her best. “You look nice.”

“I know.” Fay said confidently, making him grin.

“Need help?”

“No, I’m good.” She said, “How come you’re all suited up?” she asked, checking him out. She looked at him, then realised she was caught so she turned her head embarrassingly.

Jordan walked closer, and held her. “My condolences again.” he kissed her forehead and moved his hand across her back not facing the glass walls. “Last night was fun.” He whispered in her ear.

 _Oh, interesting. He is the flirting type. I didn’t see that coming._ He moved his lips to her temple then moved his hands further down her back. When she realised that he wasn’t planning to stop, she put her hands on his chest, looking up sharply at him. “What are you doing? Are you crazy? This is a glass meeting room.”

He gave her a knowing grin. “You shouldn’t dress up all sexy then, and no one will think otherwise. They’ll think that I’m consoling you.”

She was about to speak. “What are we eating?” Mika asked, followed by Jin entering the meeting room. Fay moved away from Jordan, “I ordered our usual Chinese food.” Fay answered Mika, pretending that nothing weird was happening. She went to the head of the table and couldn’t stop her heart from beating so fast.

Jordan clenched his jaw at being interrupted. _It’s like I can never get a moment alone with her._ He removed his suit jacket and took a seat. He didn’t take any food though.

“You’re not eating?” Aya plopped on the chair next to him.

“Nope.” Jordan replied back to Aya. “I’m not really that hungry.” His eyes still on Fay as she was handing everyone drinks. She walked over to them and handed Aya a bottle of water. She gave Jordan a can of soda, then picked up a diet coke for herself and sat next to him.

“So how come you’re all formal and gloomy?’ Mika asked, as he ate his noodles.

“I had a board meeting.” He answered. The truth was is that he hated these board meetings but because he still owns shares in his father’s company, he had to attend. “Not one of my many happy occasions.”

“Sorry, I’m late. I had to quickly pass by Lei’s.” Hwoarang walked in and threw his jacket on the chair. “And I’m starving.”

“Eat up, boy. Gain some energy for me.” Aya grinned, _he’s always so sexy._

“Oh my God. That’s disgusting.” Fay muttered, putting her chopsticks down. “Can we not be icky?!”

They all laughed.

* * *

Much Later

Aya came out of her office and found the place empty. Jin had gone to Dionne’s apartment to pick out something for her burial while Mika and Hwoarang went to see Lei. Only Jordan sat there, flipping through a book. “What you doing?”

He threw the book across the table and shrugged. He had removed his jacket and folded his sleeves. He had the first few buttons unbuttoned. “I am just killing time. We cannot do much. Lei asked us to wait until after Monday.”

“He doesn’t want us to go to Miguel yet?”

“No, he said he is planning something.” Jordan answered, then he stood up. “Lei is a smart one. He knows everything, yet he makes us feel like he is a dumbass. Get my drift?”

Aya chuckled at him. “Maybe that’s why he is a good boss.”

“Oh well.”

“So, seriously why are you still lingering around here?” she asked.

He picked up his jacket from the mustard sofa in the middle of the office. “Can’t wait to kick me out?” he said sarcastically with a laugh. “I thought no one was here. She said she will take a nap in her office. I was waiting for her to wake up.”

“What is she to you?”

He raised his eyebrow, “what do you mean?”

Aya walked around the table, “You know. I’m not stupid. I sort of guessed that you slept with her.” Aya concluded as she placed a finger on her mouth.

Jordan looked at her seriously, then shrugged nonchalantly. “Sometimes it’s good to just leave it be. Maybe it was just a fun thing to do.”

His reply surprised her, “But…”

Jordan saw Fay come out of her office. She was wiping her eye as she spotted the both of them. “Why is everyone still here?” she yawned, stretching her arms. “I hate my sofa. It is so uncomfortable.”

“We were waiting for you to get up so we can leave.” Jordan said, motioning for her to come closer. He gave Fay his jacket and looked at Aya. “Let’s go then. I’ll drop you girl’s home.”

They just followed.

* * *

Monday Morning

Hwoarang was fixing his tie, looking into the mirror. He hated suits but he was making an exception for Dionne. _You deserve all the agony I am going to go through today,_ he thought with a silly smile. He fixed his hair when he got a message on his phone.

[Make sure that she doesn’t show up in her death gaze t-shirt]

Hwoarang smirked at Fay’s message just as Aya walked out of the bathroom. He laughed at her because she was wearing the t-shirt with black pants. “Aya, you need to change. Fay’s orders.” He showed her the message.

“She can kiss my ass.” Aya put on her jacket, picking up her keys. “Let’s leave.”

Hwoarang raised his eyebrow. _I am so not facing Fay’s wrath. She has to deal with her._ They walked towards the cemetery. When they reached the place, they found Mika in a suit as well. He was waiting by the entrance.

“How do you greet someone by the cemetery?” Hwoarang joked.

Mika gave him a look, shaking his hand. “This can do for now. Who else is coming?”

“Just Fay and Jin.” Aya answered, “We didn’t really tell Jordan. It didn’t seem right.” She explained, then she saw Fay walk towards them with Jin. Fay was dressed in a Ted Baker boat-neck woven midi dress. She also had on an elegant and luxurious feather mesh Kentucky derby hat fascinator headpiece. It had a feather flower. High black Louboutin heels accompanied her outfit. She was completely in Black. She only had diamond with pearls earrings on.

“Don’t glare at me.” Aya muttered at Fay who was looking disapprovingly at her.

“One thing I ask of you, and you totally chose to ignore me.” Fay glanced at her, then at Hwoarang who was overlooking the conversation.

“Let’s do this.” Jin said, taking Fay’s hand. He needed support, or anything close to it. His palm was all sweaty and he was a nervous wreck. Fay squeezed his hand, walking with him. Aya took Jin’s other hand, cuddling it too. “We’re in this together, Jin.”

He nodded in appreciation.

* * *

Later

Mika had one hand in his pocket, “That… Umm that didn’t take long.” The cemetery was huge and one of the most beautiful ones he had seen. It was eerily peaceful. The skies were cloudy, paved walkaways and lots of trees in the area.

“What? Burying the dead?” Aya stared at the ground where they had put Dionne’s tombstone. “No, it didn’t take long at all,” she placed a bouquet of flowers on it.

Jin was on his knees giving prayer to Dionne then stood up. “Shall we head back?”

“Yeah, I want to leave.” Fay said, not liking being there anymore. Cemeteries depressed her. _I promise that Ill visit soon though._ They started walking back from another route, passing by so many tombstones.

“Hey, look…” Mika pointed at one of the tombs. “That’s a coincidence.”

Jin stopped walking and read the tomb.

_Natalie Jordan DeMarco_

Oh,” Fay whispered, _this is Jordan’s daughter. Wow! She’s been dead for 10 years now. So pretty._

Aya frowned. _I guess cemeteries is not one of his favourite places._ “Let’s not mention anything. I don’t think he’d want to talk about it.” _Come to think of it, he never talks about anything. He’s very private._

“Its not like we can say hey, guess what we saw today.” Mika said ironically, with a roll of his eyes. They reached the exit and everyone went their separate ways without saying a word to each other. They all needed time to recoup.

* * *

12AM

Fay was in her bed trying to sleep. _Today can be written off as a weird day,_ she thought. She was in her pyjama, browsing through her phone when Jordan called her, “Hello?”

“How did it go?” he asked.

Fay realised that she actually misses him. She hadn’t seen him. They were used to seeing him daily. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “It seems so surreal. I still think she is here. I can’t believe we buried her. No one said a word. Everyone just left afterwards.”

“I’m sure that it wasn’t easy, but I just wanted to check on you.” He added sincerely. “I haven’t seen any of you since Saturday. Things ok?”

“Yep.”

“Getting rest?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fay…”

“Jordan, what are you doing?” she questioned. _He never calls me. What’s going on?_

Jordan was silent for a few minutes then let out a sigh. “I honestly miss you.” He said honestly. “I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d give you a call.’

Fay’s felt his sincerity. “Yeah, it’s cute. I might miss you too.” She joked. “Shall I see you tomorrow?”

“You better.”

They talked for a while until she hung up. She yawned, stretching on her bed. “I might as well try and sleep.” She patted her pillow and got under her sheets.

* * *

1AM

Jin was using he treadmill in his gym because he could not sleep. He already found Aya there when he entered the gym. Jin and Aya lived in the same building, and there was a gym on the rooftop. “You couldn’t sleep either?”

Aya shook her head. “I’m tired of running though. I’m going to use the bars.”

Jin kept on running as Aya used the monkey bars. “How do you feel?”

Aya hung upside down. “I don’t know. A part of me wishes it was like Christina when we thought she was dead, but this is a different scenario.”

Jin wiped his sweat as he increased his running speed. “Poor kid. I don’t know how I’m going to tell her.”

Aya kept swaying in the same position. “Don’t feel that you need to take all the burden. We are all here to help out, Jin. She will get the best care from all of us.” _Maybe after this is all over, we can think of a nice plan and live all of us together._

Jin gave her a thumbs up in silent. _These women are tough. Aya. Fay. After everything they have endured, they still don’t take shit._

Aya returned the thumbs up.

* * *

4AM

Mika and Fay decided to jog at one of the parks at dawn. The group decided to do everything in pairs now. Lei told them not to take any risks. Mika was in a black ftblPLAY PUMA tracksuit whereas Fay was wearing a green cargo jogger pants with a white racerback crop top.

He had texted her at 3am that he could not sleep and he wanted to blow some steam by jogging. She told him that she would meet him at 4am.

They kept on jogging until they reached the bridge and made a stop. Fay checked her steps and was impressed that they had ran 3,210 steps already. She took a swig of her water and gave Mika a new bottle from the machine. “Not bad,” she remarked.

He was trying to catch his breath as he took the water from her. “Thanks for joining me. I asked Jordan first but he hung up the phone on me.”

Fay chuckled. “I would too if you had called me at 3am.”

“and that’s why I texted you.”

[ZIP]

They both took a step back as the dart missed them.

Mika looked around and noticed that the figure didn’t run off like always. It was approaching them slowly. “Stay alert.”

Fay narrowed her eyes. “Show yourself.”

A slim woman stood in front of them, completely in a black cat suit. She had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. “It’s a shame it missed,” she said, then she extended her hand and looked at Fay. “Come play with me.”

Mika put his arm in front of Fay. “Don’t.”

The stranger looked at Mika, “Don’t bother. You’re going to be busy.”

[SMACK]

Mika fell as he was shoved from the behind. “Is he one of them, Nina?” A red headed woman with a bob asked. She was wearing the same cat suit.

“Yep. He’s all yours while I take care of this one.”

“Don’t underestimate me.” Fay helped Mika stand up. They were standing back to back with each of them facing one of the strangers.

She licked her lips. “I would never estimate any of Lee’s lovers.”

“Ex.”

“Don’t you own a brothel?” Mika recognised her.

“That’s just a day job.” She giggled. “Want to visit so my ladies can please a sexy man like you.”

“I’m flattered.

Nina swung her leg to kick Fay, but she dodged. “Not bad.”

Fay rolled to the other side and side stepped her every kick as she swung her legs at her.

Nina pulled a knife from between her breasts. “It’s time to get serious.” She held the knife and tried slashing her.

Fay kept dodging until she was backed against a wall. Nina ran forward but Fay flipped and missed her but Nina managed to slash her arm. _Fuck!_ Fay thought. She glanced at Mika who was fighting Anna as well and thought quickly how to get out of this situation. _Think, Fay. Think._

Anna grabbed Mika and threw him across onto the floor. With a reflex of a cat, she took a knife and stabbed him in the stomach.

“Shit!” Mika swore, falling onto his knees. He took the knife out and stood up again. _That’s going to hurt…_

Anna smiled playfully. “Still insisting to play?” she asked then she kicked him in the abdomen where she had stabbed him.

“Oof.” He fell to the floor.

“MIKA?!” Fay exclaimed, but that move distracted her and Nina had struck her, making her fall.

Anna left Mika and walked to where Fay had fallen. She took another knife and stabbed her.

“Fuck!” Fay swore, trying to kick her; but she moved and placed her heel on her wound.

“Our orders were to only kill the girl.” Nina looked at Anna. “Hold her while I inject her.”

 _Inject me?_ Fay thought, then she looked up and felt horrified when she saw Nina holding the dart. _Shit! I have to move._ She tried standing up, but they hit her again. Anna held her up and restrained her. Fay struggled but her injuries hurt too much.

“Say good night,” Nina said triumphally.

[BANG]

[BANG]

Fay froze as the two women fell. Mika was standing up, holding onto his stomach. He had shot them both in the head. He gave her a nod, and fell onto his knees. Fay ran towards him, “Mika.”

“That’s going to sting.” He said breathless, holding onto his wound. His palms were on the floor as he tried breathing. “Shit! I’m going to pass out.” He laid down flat on the floor, closing is eyes.

“Mika…” she put his head on her lap. _Shit! They really did a number on us._ She looked at her arm and realised that she was bleeding. She dialled Aya’s number, but there was no answer. She was about to dial Jordan’s but felt a bit faint and dropped her phone. She moved Mika to the side, and picked up her phone. “Siri, call Jordan.”

[Calling Jordan Demarco]

_Pick up. Pick up._

“Hello.”

“Jordan…” Fay began, then felt a sharp pain in her arm. _Crap… It hurts._ “…. ”

“Hey! All ok?”

Fay bit her lip from the pain and tried to speak, but couldn’t. “Get he…l…p.”

Everything went black.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Fay sat up suddenly, and groaned at the sharp pain in her arm. She held onto her upper body when someone held her still. “What the hell was that? You shouldn’t move this fast. You scared the hell out of me jumping like that!” Hwoarang said, making her lay down again.

Fay blinked and realised that she was in a white room. There was an IV in her arm and other wires on her chest. Her wounds were taken care of. She felt tired, and the muscles in her body were screaming in pain. “Mika?”

“Right there,” Hwoarang said, pointing to the bed next to hers. “He’s fine. Just beat up.”

Fay covered her face in relief. “Thank you.”

“It’s a good thing you called Jordan. He immediately had your phone traced.” Hwoarang explained, his features concerned. “What the hell happened?”

“Hey, you’re awake.” Jordan walked in. He was dressed in black cycling shorts and a neon green t-shirt. He had his phone in one hand, and a water bottle in another. A towel over his shoulder as he approached them.

Hwoarang stood up, his jeans falling loosely on his waist. He had on a black t-shirt and gave Jordan a thumbs up. “She’s all yours now. Mika was awake earlier but he went back to sleep.” Hwoarang moved to Fay’s side, and asked. “Who ended up shooting them?”

“Mika.” Fay shuddered, remembering the incident. _They were really going to put that poison in me._ She held onto her shoulder, and recalled at how vicious those two were. _They really came to kill._

“You rest. I will catch up with all of you later. Jordan and I are taking shifts in here. I am going to go and change. Aya is on her way to you too.” Hwoarang waved as he left them.

Jordan saw him leave and looked at Fay. “You’ve been out for two days.” He sat down next to her, reaching for her hand and kissed it.

Fay sat up and turned around so her feet touched the floor. “Thanks for finding us.”

He kept holding her hand. “and thanks for calling me.”

Fay felt fluttery. She hadn’t seen him in days and... _I do miss you…._ She noted that he seemed disturbed. “Don’t worry. I’m fine, and to be honest, I called Aya first.” She joked, squeezing his hand.

“Well, at least you seem fine enough to joke about it.” Jordan let go of her hand, stretching his arms above his head. “When Lei and I reached your location, we found all four of you on the floor. The other two were dead. What the hell happened?”

Fay told him what folded and then added. “Mika did get a good beating too.” She giggled.

Jordan got vexed at the thought. “Serves him right for calling you out for a jog at 3am.”

“I heard that, you piece of shit.”

They both turned to see Mika trying to sit up on his bed.

“Well, I said it loud and clear!” Jordan said sharply, glaring at him.

“Che. I saved her ass.” Mika muttered, grunting as he put his feet on the floor. “They tried to poison her.”

Jordan narrowed his eyes. “It was you who put her in danger to begin with. Come on, Mika! We are all sitting ducks here. We need to be more careful.”

Mika eyebrows furrowed. “Whatever…”

“Don’t disregard what I’m telling you! This is serious. The last thing we need is to bury two more people?!” he snapped angrily. He fisted his hand and glared at him. “You’re taking this extremely lightly.”

Fay shook her head in disbelief. “Jordan, please calm down.” She kind of sensed why Jordan Was pissed off. _I need him to compose himself before he kills Mika._ “I’m pretty much at fault too for going.”

“Don’t make excuses for him.” Jordan replied at Fay.

“Whatever,” he muttered. “They’re both dead now. We don’t need to worry about any assassins coming after us.” He tried standing up while holding onto the edge of the bed. He was only in a blue hospital pants and no shirt on. His hair was all over the place as he tried to control his breathing.

Jordan took his arm and let him sit on a chair. “Can we try and not be stupid! Sit the hell down.”

Mika swore at him. “What’s up your ass?! Look, what we did was crazy, but what the fuck, man! It’s like someone kicked your behind instead of mine.”

“Because I know Miguel. He has a list of people who will get the job done.” Jordan snapped, leaning by the wall. He was fuming at how stupidly Mika was shaking this off as nothing. He glanced at Fay who was looking disapprovingly at the both of them.

Mika stood up again and sat on Fay’s bed. “How come we are confident that it wasn’t Lee who was targeting us?”

“Because sending assassins is a cheap trick,” Aya answered walking in dressed in shorts and a shirt. “Lee has class, he would do it smartly.” _Plus, we know Lee by now. He would never hurt any of us. Not physically anyway._

“Sheesh.” Jordan muttered, as he observed everyone in the room. It was obvious that Fay was worn out. Mika could barely stand, and Aya was trying to lighten the mood. Jordan crossed his arms. “It seems that Miguel is getting desperate.” _Indeed, that was a close one. Those two women were sent to kill. Fay and Mika got lucky._ He felt a hollow sensation in his stomach when he realised that Fay could have seriously gotten hurt.

“Weren’t we supposed to go and see him?” Aya asked as she took a seat on the chair. She was wearing sneakers and hated the squeaking sound it was making. _I guess I need to get new shoes…_

“Lei asked us to wait. He doesn’t know what he will pull if we visit him. I think he’s tired of seeing us get hurt one after the other.” Jordan explained. _Dionne’s death did affect him the most. It’s funny how the older man really cares about these girls. He couldn’t even come to the funeral._

“I sort of have an idea.” Aya said out loud, looking at Fay.

Fay bit her lip, knowing what she was going to say. She hated it when Aya was right, but at the moment they did not have a choice. “You want me to come too?”

Aya gave her a puppy face which made Fay roll her eyes. Fay played nervously with her hospital gown, then exhaled deeply. “Fine. Fine.”

“I’ll talk to Lei.” Aya said immediately, picking up her phone.

Jordan seemed confused. He was trying to follow the conversation. “What’s going on?”

“They’re going to go and see Lee.” Mika answered. _I’m not sure if it’s a smart idea to have Fay visit him again._ He exchanged a look with Jordan.

The thought perplexed Jordan. He moved his eyes between Aya and Fay, then settled on Fay. “Will you be comfortable going to see him again?”

Fay was sitting on the bed still while Mika sat next to her, and Aya stood by them. “Will you?’ Mika asked too. _The last stunt was not pretty. Just say you don’t want to go and we will make sure that you don’t see him._

Aya put her arm around Fay and sat down next to her. “It will be fine. I won’t allow him to pull anything.”

Fay gave them all a weak smile.

* * *

Central

Mika observed the scenario in front of him with a scowl. Fay and Aya were discussing how to approach Lee while they waited to go inside. Him and Fay were both discharged two days ago and they still looked tired. Mika had an arm band on for his injury while Fay just had bandages.

He noticed that Fay was covered today. She was wearing a very loose Gray boyfriend shirt that was long sleeves. It ended at her knees and she had black boots on. _Is she trying to cover her injuries from Lee?_

Aya was just in jeans and a concert t-shirt. She wore biker boots to complete her look.

 _I swear those two are like yin and yang, but they complement each other in a weird way._ “You all good?” Mika questioned, his eyes following their move. “How come no wires today?”

“It’s pointless.” Lei answered, walking in. “Just get this over with. He’s inside already.”

Aya realised that Lei looked worn out. _He must want this finished as soon as possible._

“Let’s go,” Fay said, walking ahead.

Aya gave Mika a thumbs up, following Fay.

* * *

“Oh, I get double fun today?” Lee asked, eyeing Aya and Fay who were sitting in front of him. S _omething’s off though,_ he thought as Aya placed four photos and a document on the table.

Lee gazed at Fay who was completely ignoring him, and then picked up the document. He scanned it, “What am I looking at?”

“You are looking at a toxicology report.” Aya described, then she put the photos in order. “Four exclusive darts were stolen from a collector. This dart…” she said, pointing at the second photo was used on a weapon’s store owner. She picked up the third photo, “Fortunately, this one missed the target.” _That sure was close,_ she thought with a shudder looking at Fay.

“And this one is the one that killed Dionne.” Fay pushed the last photo forward.

Lee glanced at her, his eyes flickering then he picked up the last photo. He studied it, then flicked it away. “I can’t help you. I don’t know anything about poison.”

“Don’t try to act like a dumbass. You are working with Miguel on this.” Fay snapped at him.

“Curb that tone, sweetheart.” He smirked. _Always feisty if angered._

“I am not your sweetheart!”

Aya put her hand on Fay’s so she can relax, and looked at Lee. “What’s going on?”

“I have other business with Miguel, but not poison.” He stood up, and shrugged. “Thanks for the visit, ladies.”

“Wait a minute!” Fay demanded, standing up, “Dionne is dead. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?!”

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, surprising her. “I said, curb it down.” He whispered, almost angrily. “Use that temper when necessary.” He pushed her away not too gently, making Aya catch her from falling.

 _I’ve never seen Lee like this. She really pissed him off._ “Lee?” Aya began, holding Fay from the shoulders.

Fay held onto her injured shoulder, wincing in pain. _Shit… it still hurts._

“It still hurts?” Aya asked.

Fay ignored her.

Lee raised an eyebrow, approaching her. He pulled her shirt down from the side, exposing it. “What happened?”

Fay moved away, ignoring him.

“Miguel tried having Mika and Fay killed. He sent the Williams sisters after them.” Aya explained. “They barely made it out but Mika managed to kill them both.”

“You don’t owe him an explanation, Aya!” Fay bitterly looked at him. T _o think I loved this man. I feel nothing now._

He eyed her with a tight lip, then turned away. “I’m out.”

Aya and Fay exchanged glances. “That was useless,” Aya mumbled disappointed, as she helped Fay walk back to the others.

“It didn’t go well?” Mika had witnessed the whole thing.

“On the contrary, I think it went brilliantly well.” Lei added, confusing all of them. “One day, I’ll explain.”

* * *

A couple of days later

Fay was sitting on the sofa in her office; while Mika read to Aya as she stuck the clues on the wall. “Are things starting to make sense now?” Mika read the notes.

“No, I am not satisfied.” Aya proclaimed. “What do you think, Fay?”

“Something is missing.” She snapped her fingers, trying to put her thoughts together. In truth was, she was tired. Her arm still hurt. After Dionne’s burial, it was one drama after another. She felt that they weren’t able to get a break. Everyone was tense. She threw her pen down, “can we please take five minutes?”

“Of course not!” Aya snapped.

“Come on, Aya. We are all…”

[CRASH]

They all jumped up at the sound. Mika ran out and saw that Jin had thrown, _Haru?!_ Against the table. “What’s going on?”

“This piece of shit knows something!” Jin shouted, pushing Haru onto the floor again. “I am sick and tired of running around in circles.”

“I told you I don’t know anything!” Haru whimpered, holding his arms up as a shield.

Jin was holding a baseball bat and wanted to clobber him when Aya held him back. “Calm down, Jin! I know you’re upset but this is not the right way.”

Fay leaned down next to Haru and helped him to stand up. “Are you ok?”

“What’s going on?” Jordan demanded, coming out from another office.

Haru was trembling from fear. “He just dragged me out of the arcade and demanded answers.” He explained, then his eyes fell on Mika. “I know you.”

Mika frowned as he realised that his cover was blown. _Thanks a lot, Jin!_ “Look, we lost a friend to that poison which came from your lab. Do you know anything about it?”

“It’s not even my lab. I just work part-time there.” He repeated, his eyes darting back and forth between all of them.

Jin kicked the chair in frustration.

“We don’t clobber things for answers.” Jordan told Jin angrily. “Way to go shithead. You just blew Mika’s cover.”

Jin just glared at him.

Fay helped Haru sit on a chair. He was pale and frightened from all of them.

“We still can’t figure out how that poison works.” Aya exhaled, annoyed at the whole scene in front of her.

“Maybe I can help with that.”

They all turned to the sound, and found Lei Wulong standing by the entrance of their office with Kazuya Mishima. He was eyeing them all dangerously, dressed in a dark suit and his arms crossed.

* * *

They were all seated in the meeting room. The meeting room was white with glass tables and coloured sofas. It had a minimalistic edge to it that made it fresh to be in. Black and white portraits of abstract hung on the walls. It looked like everyone was scattered. Lei was sitting on a neon floor cushion. He was in a relaxed posture. “What did Lee tell you?”

Fay’s eyes darted between Lei and Kazuya. Kazuya stood by the glass table in the middle of the room. She nervously pulled her hair behind her ear and sat down on a nearby red chair. “I found it weird but he asked me for my name.” Her fingers fidgeting. “I thought about it a lot then I started researching. Why would he ask me that?”

Lei remained silent while Kazuya clenched his jaw.

Fay stood up. “It kind of makes sense now. Meeting Lee and working for him was not a coincidence. It was all part of the plan.” She started saying. “What’s the best way to crush your enemy?” Her eyes falling on Kazuya.

“Fay…” Lei began.

“So, answer me this,” she interrupted. “What is my name?”

“Maybe it’s better that we speak in private.” Lei began but Fay narrowed her eyes. “This is my family. We have no secrets.”

“Fay, we will leave.” Aya stood up from the sofa. They were all there and followed her.

“It’s Mishima, isn’t it?” Fay answered her own question abruptly.

Everyone stood in their places, frozen. Aya stared wide eyed at Fay. “What?” _What is she saying? Has she lost it?_

Jin looked flabbergasted.

Mika kept a solemn look, whereas Jordan remained quiet. 

Fay stared heatedly at Kazuya. It was obvious that she was pissed off.

Kazuya exhaled deeply, and straightened himself. “You’re right. It’s Fay Mishima.” He confirmed. “You are Jin’s half-sister, I had you when his mother passed away.”

Fay pursed her lips. She didn’t think he would admit this so easily. She turned her gaze to Lei. “And you knew all along?”

He nodded.

“How come I don’t remember anything?” she whispered.

Lei and Kazuya exchanged a look. “Your memory was erased.” Lei answered.

Fay took a step back, and sat down. She had no words. She didn’t even know what to ask. “I don’t understand.”

Mika sat down next to her and whispered something in her ear.

Jordan watched the scenario fold between Mika and Fay, and didn’t say anything. He was as surprised as them. He felt bad for Fay. _Things are actually more complicated than we had hoped for._

“What’s going on, Lei?” Aya asked.

Lei rubbed his hands together. “I think it’s better that everyone takes a seat.” He walked to the door of the room and put his head out. “Josei, order coffee for everyone.” He closed the door. “Now let’s do this properly. Kazuya, by all means.”

Kazuya loosened his tie and took off his jacket. He folded his sleeves and sat down. The silence in the room was electrifying. “Your mother died at childbirth. I was with her when that happened. We took you home from the hospital and my mother raised you.”

“Kazumi Mishima?” Aya questioned, glancing at Fay. _I’m worried. Fay has an absolute poker face._

“Yes.” He answered, then cleared his throat. “Lee lived with mother too, and he became obsessed with Fay.”

“Where was I?” Jin asked.

“You were always with me.”

Lei stepped forward. “Lee was involved with serious illegitimate activities, and he was always being watched. Drugs was just a façade. It was the least of his concerns.”

“You never asked me what I do, Jin?” Kazuya asked his son who was as astounded as everyone else in the room. “I own a pharmaceutical company. I used Lee’s shipments for my own research. We make medicine.”

Mia stood up. “Wait a minute! You were a ruthless bastard. You were going around killing everyone.”

“I had the authority to remove anyone who was a threat. If you think about it, I was just killing drug lords.” He justified.

“Undercover? All this time you were undercover?” Jin asked. “But why? You killed Julia too? Don’t tell me that was innocent.”

“Julia had to be sacrificed because she was about to blow our biggest agent’s cover.” Lei explained. Then his gaze turned to Hwoarang. “Red, has been helping us from the very beginning. We made sure that Lee trust and use him too.”

Aya looked sharply at Hwoarang, but he kept his calm demure and didn’t look back.

“You tried to kill me.” Fay remembered.

Kazuya watched his daughter and felt bad. “No, I put you in a freezer and don’t forget that Mitch helped you.”

“Mitch?!” Mika interrupted, in shock. “He was working for Lee.”

“We made Lee think that Mitch was working for him, but he was taking orders from me. Lee thought if he had Fay then he can blackmail me. We had to make him think otherwise. That’s why he was always pissed off.”

Fay’s eyes flickered in pain, but she kept her composure.

“You said drugs was a façade.” Jordan intervened. He was sitting on a blue floor cushion with his knees bent and his elbows on them. His jaw was resting on his folded hands. “What is it that he was doing then?”

“Weapons.” Lei replied, and went to the door because Josei had got them all coffee. He took the cups and passed them around. “He is making weapons that cannot be distinguished.”

“Poison?”

Kazuya faced Jordan who had asked that question. “Yes. Poison. That dart that killed Dionne was only a prototype. He is planning to have them made as bullets too.”

“But Lee would never kill Dionne!” Aya insisted in a loud voice. She walked back and forth the room until she stopped next to Lei. “I know he betrayed us! I know he is doing a lot of shitty business, but he would never kill any of us! I am sure of this.”

“You could be right because it was Miguel who ordered the kill.” Lei confirmed, crossing his arms. “And Lee was not happy. We never knew who Lee was working with until you and Jordan found out about Miguel.” He explained. “This whole operation was to find out who was Lee’s accomplice.”

“Miguel betrayed Lee’s trust. That’s why he bailed himself out of jail this morning.” Kazuya explained, “and my cover got blown too.”

“How come? Lee’s out now? That sucks.” Mika stood by the door, crossing his arms. He was trying to make sense of everything. _This whole time we were told to fight Kazuya who was our biggest enemy, and now it turns out that he was helping us all along._ “You were in jail, though. Was that undercover too?”

“Yes.”

Lei coughed then sipped his coffee. “I think that is good history lesson for all of you. Today, we have to worry about Miguel more than Lee now because he is making his own plans. The bastard had hired the William’s sisters to assassinate all of you using the darts. Thanks to Mika, they’re no longer a threat.”

“How was my memory erased?’ Fay suddenly asked, sitting up properly. _Come to think of it I don’t remember anything about my childhood. I always thought I just had a bad memory._

“You were five when your grandmother made you drink one of her mixtures. We knew about Lee at that time. He was already always in trouble for different reasons and he kept rambling about destroying the world and loving you at the same time.” Kazuya took the coffee from Lei and just stared at it. “For what it’s worth, you had the best time of your life back then. You and Jin never left each other’s sides.”

Fay rubbed her temple and inhaled sharply. She stood up, picked her bag and walked to the door. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Hey, wait…” Jin exclaimed.

“Let her go.” Kazuya stopped Jin. “She needs to process everything we have told you.”

Jin stopped, but really wanted to chase after her. _This is absolutely crazy._

Aya was staggered as well. She poked Jordan who was standing next to her now. “What is it?”

“This is your cue to leave.” Aya added with a hint of amusement. _Maybe he is the one for her. They’re not admitting it, but I think there is Chemistry. Just maybe this was the perfect time for Jordan to show up._

Jordan smirked, but shook his head. “Give her time. She needs to be alone now.”

Mika stood up, stretching his legs. “Now what?”

“Now, we really need to stop Miguel before he starts making his own plans. Lee is the least of our concern.” Lei answered, then he cracked his finger. “Kazuya’s company managed to breakdown on the poison’s composite. It stays in your body for 72 hours, then it disperses and disappears. That’s when it becomes lethal.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

Aya was soaking in her bubbles. She had her knees bent with her face in the water, trying to think of today’s event. She wanted to call Fay, but decided to listen to Jordan’s advice. _I wonder how you’re feeling baby girl._

 _I’m sure that Fay is shocked while absorbing all this information, but… I am more concerned about my relationship with Red. There is so much that we don’t know._ She got out of the tub, rinsed herself, and got dressed.

She left the bathroom, and found him sitting on the sofa sipping a beer. He was deep in thought, not noticing her. _I’m actually afraid of him. All this time he has been giving Lei intelligent. Is he someone else?_

Aya couldn’t help but frown when she recalled all their time with Lee. _Hwoarang openly allowed us to trust Lee. Live with him. And poor Fay…. if we had known earlier, maybe Fay would never have gotten hurt like that._

 _I think I’ll…._ Aya walked to her room, and took out some clothes from her drawer. She packed some her necessities, put them in a large bag, then walked out. 

“What’s up?” he asked, noticing the bag.

“I’m going to go away for a couple of days.” She answered, then hesitated. “There is a lot I need to think about.”

He studied her quietly, and nodded. “You have the right to worry. Go ahead.”

Aya’s heart ached. _You’re so smart. You already realise that I am thinking everything over._ “Thank you, Red.” She walked to the door.

“Aya?”

Aya paused by the door. “Yes?”

He stood next to her. “This doesn’t change the way I feel about any of you.” He pulled her close and kissed her head. “You do what you need to do. I’ll be waiting.”

Aya smiled weakly, leaving him. She walked out of the building, trying to decide where to spend the next couple of days. _Shall I go to Fay? She probably has a lot to think over as well. Jin? I’m not sure if he is in the mood for company after Dionne’s death. Mika then? Or shall I just book a room somewhere?_

* * *

Later

Mika stood by his door, beer in hand and a cigarette in another. He only had pants on as he leaned by the door, inhaling the smoke. “Aya with a bag at my home? Is it serious?”

Aya tried to ignored his sarcasm. “I needed to think and be away from Red.”

“Will Red be okay that you are shacking with me?’ He grinned, letting her in. He put the beer bottle on a table and led her to the living room. “Anyway, my home is your home. You can take the room over there.” He pointed to a door at the right. “Can I offer you something to drink?” he asked, putting a sweater on.

Aya shook her head. “It will be fine.” She answered his previous question.

Mika picked up his beer again, then walked to the sofa. He took a swig from the bottle, and lit another cigarette. “Any news from Fay?”

“Nothing from my end.” _I totally forgot to text her earlier. I said I won’t bother her, but I should have at least texted._

“I called her earlier, but she didn’t pick up.” He tapped the cigarette on an ashtray. “That was messed up.” he inhaled again, shaking the flakes into the ashtray.

“It was.” Aya agreed, sitting opposite him. She observed him, and felt awkward. _I don’t really spend much time with Mika. He’s always with Fay._ “Are you worried?”

“About?”

“You’re the closest one to her, so I’d assume you’d be more concerned about her.” Aya remarked with a raised eyebrow. She bent her knees and hugged her legs. “How come you never went for her?” _What made me ask that?_

Mika kept on smoking, and shook his head with a small laugh. He put the cigarette off on the ashtray and rested on the sofa. “She’s an absolute sweetheart and obviously gorgeous, but girls like Fay don’t turn me on. I would have preferred sleeping with Dionne.”

Aya rolled her eyes. “Men are weird.”

“I would have slept with you too.” He winked, making her blush.

Aya stood up. _This conversation needs to end now._ “I’m going to try and sleep. Thanks for having me.”

“Anytime, Aya. Help yourself to anything you need. Fridge is stocked if you get hungry later.” He said, lighting a third cigarette. He watched her as she walked to the room and close the door.

Aya leaned against the closed door, and put a hand on her chest. _That was an odd conversation._

* * *

Jordan put the weights down, and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel. _That was intense. I think I overdid it._ He threw the towel across the bench while he walked out of his mini gym. He went to the kitchen, opened the fridge door, and took out a bottle of water. He picked up his phone from the counter, frowning when he saw zero messages. He had texted Fay hours ago and she had still not answered him.

Realizing that it was 10 PM, he dialled her number. _I hope that she picks up._

“Hello?”

“Are you asleep?” Jordan asked. _Shit! Did I wake her up?_ He heard rustling in the background.

“I did actually. That’s going to totally mess up my night.” Fay answered lazily while stifling a yawn. “I just wanted to switch off…” she mumbled, still rustling amongst the sheets.

Jordan took a swig of his water, then put it back in the fridge. “How do you feel?” he asked, heading to his room. He wanted to take a quick shower as he was covered in sweat.

“Yada yada…”

Jordan felt a smile creep its way to his lips. “Fay…”

“Can you come over?” she interrupted.

The request flummoxed him. “Is everything ok? Wasn’t Aya supposed to stay with you?” They had all agreed to stay in pairs and even co sleep when needed. They tried to stay with each other as much as they could.

Fay laughed nervously, or embarrassingly. “I forgot to arrange it with her, and honestly… I’d rather see you now.” _I see a missed call from Mika, and a text message from Aya. I’m sure they’re worried but I really have no energy to face them._

“I’m flattered, love.” He joked.

“Will you come or not?” she asked abruptly.

She could tell that Jordan was smirking. “Send me your location. I’ll take a quick shower first.”

Fay hung up and felt herself getting nervous. She didn’t know how she was feeling. Was it shock? Or numbness? Everything that Lei and Kazuya had told her was coming back to her. _Wow. Father? Brother? I never thought of that before…_ she sat down, trying to put everything in place. _And all this time Hwoarang was working with them?_ She felt a hollow pain at the bottom of her stomach. _If Red knew, then why did you let me get involved so deeply?_

She tidied up her room, but didn’t bother changing. She was still in her pyjamas when the doorbell rang. She opened the door, finding him standing there.

“Reporting to duty.” Jordan grinned, carrying a black Balenciaga sporty crossbody backpack. He was in black slacks and a wide t-shirt. He eyed her attire and glared a bit. “You shouldn’t open the door like this.”

“I knew it was you. Plus, I like to dress light when I sleep.” Fay answered. She turned around and he admired her frilly shorts pyjamas with a crop lace top. It was purple and it curved her quite well, showing all her assets.

“Come here.” He said playfully, removing his backpack and dropping it.

Fay put her arms around his neck. “Hi.” _I like the fact that he doesn’t ask anything. He’s just here. I want to feel and not think about anything._

“Hi.” Leaning forward, he could take her scent in and couldn’t help but smile. Slowly, he took a lock of her hair and inhaled. “So, what do you want from me?”

Fay chuckled, moving away from him, so that her hair fell out of his grasp. “Entertainment?” she hinted shyly, moving the tip of her fingers across his chest.

“and entertainment it is...” he leaned down to kiss her. He missed her. He hadn’t been able to get time alone with her since they slept together. He had thought it was a one-time thing, but she kept racking his brains.

Fay didn’t move as his lips descended on hers. As she had tasted before, he didn’t disappoint her this time. His lips were firm and gentle against hers. She allowed the sweet sensation to engulf her for a few seconds until she sensed his prodding tongue asking for more.

She opened her mouth for him and he scored. Jordan did not hesitate in tasting her fully. He was working her properly almost knocking her out of her senses. What amazed her is how he could concentrate on kissing her so well and yet explore her body with his hands so profoundly. In a second, she moved her head away, gasping for air, but he smirked, bringing her back to his lips again. “Wait…” she muttered against his lips. 

“No.”

She inhaled deeply and pushed him away. “Wait!” she snapped, but he wasn’t listening to her as he pulled her top above her head.

“Fine, you breathe,” he muttered taking off his t-shirt, then brought her closer.

“Hmmm,” she whispered, pulling his head in for a kiss. The sensation this time was much more exhilarating as their exposed skin were in contact now. The touch was a mingle of hot and cold which made them both shiver at the sensation.

Jordan then trailed his lips from her lips to her neck and nestled at her collarbone, making her quiver. She was enjoying the feeling to its max as he expertly worked his way. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her, making her straddle him. “We are not doing this on the floor again, so lead the way.”

Fay pointed to her bedroom as they continued kissing. She had her hands in his hair as he walked clumsily to her bedroom while trying to return her kisses. He reached the bed and placed her not too gently on it. “Oof!” Fay winced, looking up at him in annoyance. “That hurt.”

He hovered over her, totally ignoring her and continued kissing her.

And it didn’t end there.

* * *

Jin was at the gym again. He was facing a standing boxing punch bag. He had on his glove’s, kickboxing it, and attacking it with heavy punches simultaneously. The bag had a strong suction base which made it tolerate his strong hits.

[POW]

[POW]

“Are you that pissed off?”

Jin stopped, seeing Hwoarang by the gym entrance. “I’m not enraged. I am trying to calculate a million things in my head.” He picked up a water bottle, pouring its contents on his head. He crushed it, throwing it against the wall. “I’m also frustrated.”

“Dionne?”

“No.”

Hwoarang walked to him, and held the punching bag so Jin could start again. “She’s a big girl. She can handle any shit that comes towards her.” he said, referring to Fay.

Jin kept kicking it, making Hwoarang take a step back. “How did you do it, Red? All these years. What possessed you?”

Hwoarang let go of the bag suddenly, and Jin accidentally punched him in the chest. “Shit!” Hwoarang swore, holding onto his chest. “You fuck, be careful.”

Jin smirked. “In a way, you deserved it.”

Hwoarang winced at the pain in his chest. He sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. “Truth be told, you’re right. I deserved it. I think Aya is having doubts now. I’m sure Fay is asking herself why I let her get that involved with Lee.”

“Why did you do it?” Jin repeated. He took off his gloves and dumped it on the bench.

“I did it for my mother.”

Jin stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. He took a seat on the floor opposite him, crossing his legs.

“Mom worked in Lee’s company.” He started. “She was the head of manufacturer. I had no idea what they were manufacturing but it was weaponry. She was so involved in the projects that my father did have an affair. He was tired of a woman that spent so much time with her work, and didn’t bother with her husband.”

Jin still remained silent.

“Who gives a shit if she was busy all the time. The woman made good money and she always had time for me. She’d come home from a long day at work looking like shit, but she’d still ask me to go for a walk with her. We would still eat together. She still made sure that my clothes were clean.” He continued, glancing at Jin. He had no idea why he was telling Jin this, but it’s been cooped in for so long that he wanted it off his chest.

“Did something happen?”

Hwoarang smiled bitterly. “Yeah. One of their projects went haywire. Mom lost it and I am guessing the bosses didn’t like it so they put her on sabbatical. It was her life’s work. Then she found out about dad, and I guess no matter how strong a person perceives themselves to be, she just couldn’t handle it.” _and just like that, I found her hanging in the bathroom one day._ He covered his eyes at the memory.

“Is that why you’re working for Lee?”

“Lei found me in jail one day. He was scouting someone to help him with this project.” Hwoarang explained. “My father’s mistress had died as well. I was coincidentally thought of as a suspect, but dad had the powers to have me put behind bars.”

“Lei made a deal with you?” Jin looked at him.

“Yep, he made a deal with me that somehow I attract Lee’s attention and he gets to bail me out. Lee was also looking for someone to help him out in the market. That was the word on the streets. Lei bet his money on me and said it would work if I play it smartly, and as you can see the rest is history.” Hwoarang stood back up. “We need to end this, Jin.”

Jin nodded. He gave Hwoarang a fist bump. “Thank you for confiding in me.”

Hwoarang just smiled. _He’s not bad after all._

* * *

2AM

[CRASH]

Mika jumped out of bed, running towards the sound. He rubbed his eyes when he found Aya on the floor trying to pick up the cereal she had spilled. “I’m so sorry.” She apologised, picking the crumbs up. “It was too high and I fell.”

“Did you try to climb the damn counter?!” he snapped. “Oy! Get off the floor. Are you kidding me, picking up cereal with your hands?” he pulled out a mini vacuum from the cabinet, and hand it to her. “Use this.”

Aya vacuumed it, feeling embarrassed. She was only in a long-oversized t-shirt. “I am so sorry for waking you up. I was hungry.”

Mika put his hands through his messy hair. “I have crackers and cheese with some olives. We can make a platter.” He opened the fridge door.

“Do you have wine?”

Mika glanced at her. “I do have wine, but I’m not bringing it out. I don’t trust myself to have wine around you.”

Aya blushed, but decided not to make it awkward. “Since when are you such a flirt?”

“I’m always a flirt.” He put the cheese and olives on a table. He turned towards the cabinet, taking the crackers out. “Something about a woman half naked in my kitchen helps as well.” He grinned.

“I’m not half naked!’

“I can still see your ‘Hello Kitty’ underwear.’ He muttered, pulling out plates.

“Mika!”

Mika stood close to her, looking at her seriously. “Aya, you’re great. You’re sexy. If I had no respect for you, I’d take you right here on my kitchen table. I love you. I love Red. I won’t allow it to happen.” He leaned forward, making Aya think that he was going to kiss her, but instead he pulled her shirt up as it had slid down her shoulder. “Cover up, it can get cold in here.”

Aya almost feared this feeling. She took a small step back. ‘Were you always this honest?’

“Yep. Now eat up.” he said, pushing the plate towards her. “I’m going to go back to sleep.”

Aya touched her forehead. She had no idea how she was feeling, but she knew that she couldn’t continue staying here anymore. _Maybe it was a mistake to come here?_

* * *

7AM

Fay came out of her dressing room, dressed in an RTA Kyle Metallic silver pants that ended at her ankles. She was wearing it with a white madeleine cotton blouse which was a piece of white brand. White Manolo Blahnik heels completed her outfit.

She kept her hair straight as she applied some light make up. She looked towards her bed and found Jordan still asleep. He was lying on his back with his arm across his eyes. They had slept around 3AM, and he had still not gotten up. 

When she had picked up her phone, she saw a message from Lei that he had sent around midnight. He asked how she was and if she could meet him in the afternoon. She had replied an ok back to him.

She sat at her dresser, looking for some jewellery to put on.

“Good morning.”

Fay turned around. Jordan was eyeing her as he still slept on the bed. He was half asleep and underneath the sheets. “What time is it?” he yawned, covering his mouth.

“It’s 7.”

He moved the sheets off of him, and sat up on the bed. He rubbed his face wearily, and looked at her. “I normally sleep early and get up by 5. You’re messing up my sleep.”

Fay pushed her tongue out.

He got up, walking towards her. He was only in his pants. “Can I use your shower?”

“Sure.” She said, showing him the bathroom. “You’ll find extra towels in the cabinet. Feel free to use anything you want.”

“Don’t worry. I have my stuff.” He said, scratching his chest. “I’ll just get my backpack.”

Fay pushed him towards the bathroom. “You go in, and I’ll get it for you.”

Jordan went to the bathroom while Fay went to get his bag. She walked back to the bathroom, and knocked on the door. “I’ll keep it by the door.”

He shouted an ok.

Fay went to the kitchen, looking through the cabinet. “What shall I make for breakfast?” she asked out loud, rummaging through the stuff. She decided to wait and see what he wanted to eat. Half an hour later, Jordan walked to the kitchen all fresh and crisp. He was dressed completely in black. He was in stretch black slim jeans and a black Fendi t-shirt with its logo on it. “What would you like to have for breakfast?”

He was drying his hair with a towel. “I’d prefer we eat out. Want to do something normal and get something to eat? That’s if it’s not weird for you.”

Fay felt relieved. “Actually, its perfect. I’ll just get my jacket.” _I didn’t even know what to cook._

“Sure.” He said, placing the towel on a chair. He pulled out a Gray light and casual overcoat from his bag and put it on.

Fay came out, wearing an off-white blazer on her white top. She also had Cartier jewellery on. A long chain necklace, with love bracelets and matching rings in alternate fingers.

“You always dress nice.” He remarked, picking up his backpack. He opened the door for her. “Thanks for having me.”

Fay gave him a tiny smile. She scratched his jaw lovingly with her nail, leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her cheek, and they left together.

* * *

“You blew my cover? Wasn’t it too soon to reveal my role?” Hwoarang asked Lei. He had gone to meet Lei first thing in the morning and found the older man in his office. “Don’t you ever rest?”

Lei stood up from his desk. “Nope to both of your questions. I think it was the perfect time.” He gave him a file. “Why do you seem preoccupied? Do you think that they will stop trusting you?”

“I…”

“That’s the last thing you should worry about.” Lei said, not letting him finish his sentence. “The girls are wiser than that, while the boys owe you a lot.”

Hwoarang sat down, crossing his arms. “Now what?”

“Things are in motion now.” Lei speculated, a questioned look on his face. “Lee’s out while Miguel is feeling the pressure.”

Hwoarang thought about it a bit. “I do feel that a third person is involved.” _I can’t put my mind to it, but it’s too complicated. No one can pull off something so complex without help. Not even Lee._

“Oh, that’s a definite. Lee always has a backup. That’s for sure.” Lei said with a chuckle. “I have my hunches. Kazuya is helping out with this one.”

“You want to spill?”

“Not yet. I don’t want to cause unnecessary drama. Let’s wait and make sure that our guesses are correct.” Lei pointed to the file in Hwoarang hands. “Take it easy, Red. You have served us very well and you deserve to chill. Go take your girlfriend out.”

Hwoarang put his hands in his pockets. “I’m not even sure if I have a girlfriend anymore.”

Lei patted his shoulder. “Aya’s great. She will never doubt you. Now get out of here.”

He reluctantly stood up and left.

 _Poor kid._ Lei thought with his hand on his jaw. _I think we are almost there. Just a few more steps to get things straight out in the open._

* * *

Aya had woken up to a bizarre sound. It was around 8AM when she walked out of the room. She was dressed in khaki pants with a white tank top and military boots. She followed the sound and found Mika running on a treadmill in one of the rooms.

Mika was only in running shorts. He had a headband on his hair, and he was all sweaty from running.

“Do you never sleep? I can hear you running since 7.” Aya shouted over the noise.

Mika raised five of his fingers, indicating that he needed five more minutes. He kept running, and then after a few minutes, switched the treadmill off. He waited for it to slow down until it went to a complete stop. He got off, trying to catch his breath. “Throw me that towel.”

Aya picked up the towel from the hanger, flinging it at him.

He caught it and wiped the sweat off his face and chest. He was still trying to catch his breath. “I love working out. The rush is awesome.”

“As far as I can tell you’re always awake.” Aya noticed. _He’s always up. Wasn’t he jogging with Fay in the early morning’s when they got beat up?_

Mika drank from his water bottle, still breathing hard. “I can go for days without sleep.” He put the bottle down. “What’s the plan?”

“I was thinking of leaving. Thanks for letting me stay.’ Aya said sincerely. _As much as it seems like the perfect solution, but its best that I find somewhere else to sleep tonight._

Mika sensed her hesitation. “Did I scare you last night?”

“Sort of,” she admitted. She kind of sensed why Fay was close to Mika. There was a trait of honesty in him. He would joke about it, but it was somehow brutal. “I’m going to go and check on my girl. I think she has ignored me long enough.”

“You want to wait until I shower, and we do this together?”

“No, you’ve done enough. I’ll stop by the office first before I see her.” They walked out of the room together. “You make your own plans.”

“Yeah, OK.” He watched her leave the apartment.

* * *

Jin stood by his grandmother’s establishment. He was feeling insecure standing by the main entrance. It was early morning. After his gym conversation with Hwoarang the previous night, he just went back to his apartment and passed out.

He woke up early morning, and decided to go straight to his grandmother. He kind of understood now why he would never be allowed to visit her when he was younger. _I think father was worried about me as much as he was for Fay from Lee._

 _Sister? Wow? Who would have thought?_ He made his way in and the receptionist didn’t even bother asking who he was. _I guess they all know me by now._ He felt crummy for not contacting any of the team members. _I guess I’m pretty much traumatised too._

He spotted Kazumi Mishima in the main hall. She was sitting cross legged on the floor meditating. Jin treaded towards her. He sat on his knees, facing her.

“I feel you, Jin. There is a lot of despair coming from you.”

 _This must be something to do with the flow of energy._ Jin thought, closing his eyes.

“In order for you to let go of that anguish feeling, you must accept that this is the surge of life. There is happiness and sadness. They compliment each other. Know this though, one will not burden with his or her empathy for too long. You will never be happy all your life, yet you will not be sad for too long either.” She explained. “Am I making sense?”

He opened one eye, “Umm… Sort of?”

Kazumi opened her eyes. “Stay there.” She stood up, walked to a cabinet and pulled out some items. She went back to Jin, sitting on her knees this time. She picked up a bowl, put some powered ingredients in it, then started smashing and mixing it. She took a glass of water, poured it into the bowl, then held it in front of him. “Open your eyes.”

Jin complied.

“Drink this.”

He unwillingly took the bowl with both hands, staring at it.

Kazumi examined his features, then beamed. “Do you not trust me to drink it?”

He thought twice about what to answer her, but he decided to just come forth and say it. “You have a thing for erasing memories so that petrifies me.”

Kazumi took the bowl from him and put it down. “So, your father told you.” She stood up again, “Is that why you’re here?”

He bobbed his head. _Why am I here? What was I hoping to achieve to see her? Is it because…_ “I guess I wanted to see a friendly face.” He confessed inaudibly. He felt a tear in his eyes. He touched his cheek in awe where the tear had rolled. It was then that he realised that he had not cried at all since they buried Dionne.

Kazumi’s eyes softened. She walked to where he sat down, leaning towards him. She put her arms around him, and stroked his back. “I always told your father that the most appalling thing he did to me was taking you and Fay away from me.”

For the first time in a very long time, Jin could not hold back the tears and cried his heart’s out.

* * *

Jordan was seated at the table with Fay, sipping his black coffee. They had ordered breakfast, and were waiting for their plates to arrive. He glanced at Fay who was busy browsing her phone. They were at an outdoor café by the lake. The view was amazing with flamingos by the lake and a whole lot of greenery.

He had removed his jacket, keeping it on a nearby chair. The weather was amazing. _This seems like a typical thing to do. Although, our lives are from the norm._

“Is that you, Jordan?”

Jordan looked behind him, seeing two women stand in front of him. They were both dressed sophisticatedly and were in brands from top to bottom. An older woman with an ankle length dress, and a coat. She had pearls on and was holding a large Hermes Birkin bag, while the other woman was a younger playful version. She was in classy shorts, with a boatneck top and clutching a small Hermes cross bag. Wild curly brown hair framed her hair.

Jordan stood up. “Good morning.” He said, kissing the older woman’s cheek.

The younger woman shook his hand, “where have you been?”

The older woman looked at him, then at Fay. She eyed her from top to bottom, then motioned for the waitress that she will be joining their table.

“This is my mother, Maria DeMarco and sister, Samantha DeMarco.” Jordan introduced Fay. “And this is Fay.”

Fay stood up and bowed to the both of them. “Hi.” _Wow… I didn’t know that he had a sister. Sometimes I forget that he might have a family._

Maria took a seat next to him. “and how have you been?” she asked, removing her jacket.

“Good.” He replied.

Maia raised an eyebrow. “Good as in?”

“Good.” He repeated, looking at his phone.

Fay sipped her camomile tea quietly as she witnessed the exchange. It felt a bit awkward. She sensed that Jordan might not be on good terms with his mother. Both of them began ordering their breakfast when Samantha looked at Fay. “How do you know my brother?”

“We work together.” Fay answered automatically. She glanced at Jordan who wasn’t looking at any of them as his eyes were still on his phone. _Jordan say something. I feel that I am being completely judged here._

Maria studied Fay. She was really looking at her attire, looks and accessory. There was a sense of haughtiness to her. She turned back to her youngest son. “Adam says that you attended the board meeting.”

“Yep.”

Maria was about to add something else when Fay’s phone rang.

She noticed that it was Lei, and excused herself. She walked away from them. _Thank you, Lei for saving me._ Fay thought with relief, walking towards the lake.

“She’s not the type of women you usually date.” Maria remarked, looking at her son who was completely ignoring her. The place was crowded. Tables were full with waiters going back and forth between orders. Some people were walking by the lake. Maria noticed that a lot of ladies were eyeing Jordan indirectly. She wasn’t blind to the fact that her son’s looks attracted attention, and a lot of trouble.

“Mother.” Samantha warned, giving her a look that told her to back off.

Jordan took out a cigarette pack from his pocket. He pulled one out with his mouth and lit it, “and what type may that be?” he asked, finally looking at his mother. He exhaled the smoke deeply.

“I thought you quit that disgusting habit.” Maria gave him a disapproving stare. She took a sip of her coffee. “I don’t know. She doesn’t seem the easy type, or maybe you’re just buying her stuff.”

“Mom!” Samantha exclaimed. _Mother can be so insulting at times!_

Jordan sat back on the chair as he continued smoking. He thought about what she said, and laughed quietly. “I’m not dating her. Plus, she doesn’t need me to buy her things.”

Maria raised an eyebrow at him. “Yet, you’re having breakfast at 8AM together.”

Jordan gave her a knowing smirk.

Maria glistened her eyes, then dabbed her mouth with a napkin as she bit into her croissant. “You’re awful.”

Jordan shrugged.

“Is she well off too?” Samantha poured the juice into her glass. “Which family she’s from?”

Jordan didn’t answer her. “I trust that you’ll behave when she comes back.” He hated his mother, especially if she probed into his personal life like that.

Maria pursed her lips in annoyance. Jordan was her middle child, and he had caused nothing but trouble for them. _No wonder Marcus asked Lei to watch over him when he was younger._ “Oh, by the way, Victoria got married last weekend.”

Fay came back, taking her seat.

“All ok?” Jordan asked her.

“Lei asked me to meet him earlier. So, I’ll go see him after we are done.” Fay explained, playing with her hair. _This is sort of an uncomfortable situation._

“As I was saying…” Maria interrupted. “Victoria got married last weekend. It was a lovely ceremony.”

“I know she got married. She informed me.” He lit another cigarette, pissing his mother off.

Samantha seemed surprised. “I didn’t know you were in touch with her.”

“I’m not. She called to tell me that she was getting married. I told her that she didn’t need to.” He said as their food arrived. They ate and made light conversation while Maria tried to banter with her son who was not giving a shit.

When they finished eating, Maria stood up. “Excuse me while I go to the washroom. Jordan, come with me.”

He looked up at her, wondering what the hell she was thinking, but Samantha kicked him under the table making him swear under his breath. He reluctantly got up and followed his mother.

Samantha had a mischievous look in her eyes. “As you can see, they don’t get along at all.” She told Fay.

Fay finished her breakfast and put her cutlery down. “It really is none of my business. He’s very private about you guys. I’m not even curious.” _Everyone has skeletons in their closets. I really don’t care._

“I like you.’ Samantha put her chin on her hands. “It’s really not about the money.” Samantha acknowledged. “You can call me, Sam. I am getting married next week. Come to my wedding, ok?”

Fay waved her hands at Samantha in embarrassment. “We are not dating, Sam. Like I said Jordan is very particular so don’t embarrass him.”

“I’ll tell him to bring you as his date.” Samantha ignored her plea. “It will piss off mom even more.” She laughed to herself.

 _Jordan, come back!_ Fay thought, crying internally.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**[Disclaimer: The car chase** s **cene in this chapter is an inspiration from Bad Boys movie. I do not own Bad Boys, nor do I take credit of the wonderful script that that was written for it.]**

* * *

Fay was in utmost shock when she walked into Lei Wuloung’s office. After her breakfast with Jordan, he came with her to Central. He seemed in a dark mood after he spoke to his mother, but she didn’t ask him why. He had told her that he would go to Mika’s office and meet her later.

Inside lei’s office, Fay narrowed her eyes, still upset of the scene in front of her. “What’s going on?’ she asked, seeing both Kazuya and … _Lee?_

Both men were dressed semi formally. Kazuya was in a dark suit without a tie on while Lee in black pants and a long-sleeved shirt. He had a cigarette in hand as he casually eyed her. “Good morning, sunshine.” He smirked.

Fay scowled at him, then frowned at Lei. “Don’t tell me that he’s been undercover too?!”

Lee beamed, crossing his leg, ‘Nope. I’m still the bad guy.” He inhaled his cigarette, causing Kazuya to glower at him.

“You said that you’ll act properly.” Lei warned, standing up from behind his desk. “I wasn’t planning to do this, but frankly, I am getting anxious.”

Fay treaded carefully, and took a seat next to Kazuya. “Miguel?

“You know, you could have worked with anyone and you decided to operate a plan with a psychopath?!” Kazuya snapped at Lee.

Lee took no notice of him. He glanced at Fay, “That idiot had only one thing to do, then he let it get to his head and his wife started murdering everyone. They would kill anyone they had a threesome with, and it got even worse when he started attacking each one of you.”

“I thought Dionne’s death didn’t mean shit to you.” She said sarcastically, giving him a nasty look.

Lee didn’t take head of what she said. “He used the red roses to his advantage. They were behind the red rose murders.”

“Why did they make it led to Kazumi Mishima?’” Fay demanded. _I can’t believe that he’s right here in front of me._

“Fay, now is not the time…’ Lei began. He walked over to her. “We have other problems to deal with. We will discuss Kazumi later.”

“No, damnit! You owe us answers.” She shouted. “Our friend died!”

“Sit down, Fay.” Kazuya ordered. _She is hurting as much as Jin. I still haven’t had the chance to speak with her properly._ “All will be clarified soon.”

Fay went silent, sitting down. She crossed her arms, trying to make sense of everything,

Lee remained still. He continued smoking in silent while Lei spoke to Fay more. He was trying to make her cool off. “See Fay, we are worried that Miguel…”

[BANG]

[BANG]

“What the fuck?” Lei demanded, hurling out of his office.

Kazuya and Lee ran out as well. They found Miguel by the entrance, holding a gun.

“Aya?” Fay whispered as she saw Miguel holding Aya at gunpoint. “Enough is enough, Lei. You keep ruining every one of my rose farms. This is legitimate business! And why the fuck is he standing there with you?!,” he demanded, referring to Lee.

Lee looked menacingly at Miguel.

Lei put his hands on his waist. “You’re not doing it for legitimate reasons.”

Jordan and Mika were standing by the stairway pillar. They had heard the gunshots too. “Miguel, have you fucking lost it bringing a gun to Central?” Jordan shouted, glaring at him.

Aya tried kicking him but he held the gun to her temple. “Are you seriously asking me to shoot?!” he snapped. He backed off, taking Aya with him. “If one more fire strike, this girl will have it!” he threatened, walking out of the building and pushing Aya into a car.

The car sped off.

“Send enforcements after him. Move it people!” Lei commanded.

Fay wanted to run, but Lee held her back. He gripped her wrist hard. “Let the boys handle it.”

“Let go of me! This is MY AYA!” she exclaimed, pushing him away.

Lee put his hands up, but Kazuya held her upper arm. “Don’t argue.” He said, walking her to Lei’s room. _She got the same stubborn genes as Jin._

Lee walked into the room with them.

“But…”

Mika popped his head in. “We will handle it, Fay.” he told her, then he ran after Jordan who had jumped into his white Lamborghini, and Mika slid in. He roared the car to life and drove after him. Jordan switched gears as they reached the highway. Miguel was driving a white Hummer H2 4 door at full acceleration. He had other cars and trucks behind him where his minions were making sure that no one gets close to him while they threw objects across the highway.

Jordan kept his foot on the speed pedal, trying to dodge the cars and whatever that was being tossed at them. He was doing 260 km/h attempting to catch up with Miguel.

A car hastened by them, and two men seated at the back stuck their heads out and started shooting at them.

“Obviously he’s got backup.” Mika mumbled as Jordan tried missing the bullets. Jordan pressed hard on the gas pedal and increased the speed even more, hitting the gauge at 290 KM/H on the highway as cars were crashing in front of them from Miguel’s team.

“Don’t lose them.” Mika shouted.

“Shut the fuck up!”

[BANG]

[BANG]

[CRASH]

“Man! Did they just crush your headlights?” Mika exclaimed in shock.

Jordan changed gears and swerved to the left swearing out loud. “Why are you just watching? Shoot that mother fucker?!” he snapped.

Mika pulled out his gun, and climbed out half of the window. He started shooting the wheels of the cars ahead of them whom were trying to shoot at them. Two cars wheels exploded making the car lose control, and roll across the highway.

Jordan bolted by them as they came into collision with another car, exploding.

“Shit, Jordan. There is a Yacht.” Mika pointed in horror, seeing that they were trying to detach a Yacht from a car.

“I can see it!”

“Be careful!”

“Mika! Shut up!” Jordan yelled as he tried to navigate out of danger.

“I’m just trying to help.”

Jordan glanced at him. “Just shut the fuck up and let me drive. I’m trying to concentrate to steer clear of these motherfuckers!”

[VROOM]

[VROOM]

Two Kawasaji Ninja H2R motorbikes zoomed next to them. Jordan noticed fiery red hair on one of the drivers, giving him a thumbs up. The bike went up on the back wheel, zipping fast pass the others.

“Are they ours or theirs?” Mika looked. The two bikes were swerving left and right while they shot at Miguel’s men.

“It’s Jin and Red.” Jordan answered, gaining on them. _We need all the help that we can get. Fuck. Fuck._

Jordan steer cleared of the distraction on the highway when another truck came out of nowhere, started to bump into Jordan’s car. “Oh, you’re fucking not doing this!” he swore, braking really hard, making his car halt.

Mika slammed into the dashboard. “The fuck!”

The truck lost control, crashing into a tree. Jordan made his car move again, following Miguel. This time another car swept by them. A red Mini Cooper. It drove ahead of them and kept dashing left and right in order to confuse Jordan.

Mika pulled out again, trying to shoot it but he kept missing. _Shit! Shithole!_ He came back in. “Try to drive next to it.”

Jordan clutched the gear, moved to the left. “Shit! Mika. School bus!”

“It will be fine. Jin is behind them.” Mika said.

Jordan drove really close to the Mini Cooper. The Mini Cooper driver, pointed a gun at the school bus and kept shooting at the wheels. The bus started staggering while the children screamed. Jin and Hwoarang drove behind the bus and tried to stable it in order for it not to pummel off the bridge. Mika climbed out of the car and shot the gas tank of the Mini Cooper. It swayed to the side, crashed into several other cars and [BOOM].

They finally reached Miguel’s Hummer. To their surprise, the Hummer stooped. Miguel held Aya out while she tried punching him. He hit the back of her head, making her lose conscious. Then threw her off the bridge.

“Fuck! Did he just toss her off the bridge?!” Jordan exclaimed.

“Stop the car!” Mika instructed as Jordan braked really hard. “Meet me by the shore.” Mika got out of the car, stood on the fence. _Here goes nothing._ He dove after her. He swam fast trying to find her. He kept looking for her against the tides until he found Aya floating a few feet away from him.

He swam towards her, grabbed her tight then swam back to shore. It was a good distance until he reached the beach.

Jordan had already made it there. He took Aya from Mika, and laid her on her back. He lifted her chin, and began administrating CPR. “Come on, Aya.” He compressed her chest three times, then placed his lips on hers, giving her air. He listened to see if she was breathing but still nothing. “Come on! Come on! This is not the place or time to die on us.” He repeated the steps again until Aya coughed up water.

“Shit! Shit!” Aya swore, still coughing. “Oh my God! Shit!”

Jordan clasped her hand, helping her sit up. He made her lean against his other hand whilst breathing. 

Mika ran towards them completely wet. He took off his shirt, twisting it so the water drained out of it then put it back on. “That motherfucker …”

Jordan clenched his jaw in resentment, _that was wild._ He looked at Aya. “You okay now?”

Aya inclined her head. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. Mika jumped from the bridge to get you.” Jordan grinned. He aided her up. Aya hugged herself. She was fully soaked. 

Hwoarang and Jin arrived at the scene.

“He got away.’ Jin swore, kicking the sand.

“Hey! Hey!” Hwoarang whispered, putting his arms around her. “Thank God, you’re ok.” He put his jacket on her, rubbing her arms so she could warm up.

Jin stared a Mika who was still drenched. ‘That was some sick shit.”

“Tell me about it.”

 _Fuck!_ Jordan thought inwardly, kicking his car fender. “She’s busted.” His heart ached at how they had vandalised his Lamborghini.

“What now?” Jin observed them all.

 _Hooboy. Now we need to face Lei._ Hwoarang made a face.

They all apprehended the same.

* * *

Later

Kazuya looked at Fay as she sat on the chair. She was slouched against the chair, looking at nothing. It was clear that she was worried. “They’re taking forever.” She muttered.

“I’m sure they're fine.” Lei assured.

“That idiot pulled a dirty stunt.” Lee muttered, standing against the wall. “I think he mistook Aya for you.”

Fay faced him with a question mark on her features. “Why would he think that? And what does he want from me?”

Before Lee answered her, they all walked in, looking like hell.

“Aya!” Fay exclaimed, hugging her. “Why….” She looked surprised. “Why are you wet? Mika too.” She noticed Mika, then she saw Jordan who seemed extremely pissed off. Hwoarang and Jin had no expression on their faces.

“Long story,” Aya said quickly, then her eyes fell on Lee. “And he is here because..?”

“It doesn’t matter. Give me a report.’ They told Lei what had happened. At that moment, his secretary gave him a paper. Lei scanned the document, and then looked at them all horrified. Lei placed both hands on his temple while he shook his head. “You’re telling me that you all wrecked a whole city highway. Burned a total of thirteen cars. Broke twenty-six traffic lights. Made a boat explode.” He said, reading the list that was in his hand. “And he got away?”

“You forgot the bus.” Mika added, sitting on a chair with a towel over his head.

“They crashed my Lambo too.” Jordan put in, leaning by the door.

Lee looked up, not recognising him. _Hmm… Must be the guy from the FBI?_

It was obvious that Lei was holding onto his temper. Aya and Fay exchanged a look while Jin and Hwoarang were silent. “I need you all to get out while I figure out how to pay for this.”

“Give me that!” Kazuya snatched the report from him. He had a quick look at it then handed it to Lee.

Lee surveyed it, then shrugged. “We can handle it.”

“Out. All of you. I don’t want to see any of you until the day after tomorrow. First thing at 8Am, I want you all here with a plan B.” Lei barked at them. “And for fuck’s sake, please stay together?!” he exclaimed.

“Especially you, Fay. He thought Aya was my daughter.” Kazuya added.

“And my ex-lover.” Lee grinned, making everyone give a death stare.

Fay just turned around and left with Aya. “Wow, he’s ticked.” Aya stated. _Poor Lei. It will be a hefty cost though. What did Lee mean by we can handle it? Are they going to pay for it? Are they allowed to fork out for it?_

Fay made a face. “This is disgusting. Miguel tried to pull a dirty trick. Now we have to be extra careful. That guy is a lunatic. You don’t just pull into Central with a gun. That takes balls. It distresses me because it seems that he’s not afraid of authority.”

“You’re right.” Mika walked next to them. “I don’t know about you girls, but I think its best that we listen to Lei and stay together. Who knows what he will pull next?”

Aya contemplated the idea. “You do make a point.”

Fay signalled an ok with her head. “So where will we stay? My place? I only have three rooms. Is that fine?”

“You can all stay with me.” Jordan suggested, walking alongside Mika. “I have five bedrooms and a lot of facilities so you don’t get bored.”

“I’m in. I’m in.” Mika said enthusiastically. He loved Jordan’s game room. _No sleep for me tonight._

“Wherever is fine. I just want to sleep.” Jin mumbled, rubbing his eye.

They all agreed.

* * *

Later in the Evening

“Are you sure this is Ok? Having all of us stay here for a couple of days?” Fay was holding onto a pillow, assisting Jordan with tidying some of the rooms. He was busy taking out some bed sheets for her to use.

Jordan was in very casual lounge wear. He had on a regular-fit loungewear Armani T-shirt with loose shorts. He was in an all over Gray. “It’s fine.” He handed her a second pillow. Fay was in black legging and a super soft Victoria’s Secret light pink crewneck tee.

“Really?”

Jordan glanced at her. “You should know me by now. I don’t offer stuff if I didn’t want to. Plus, I have a feeling that you will all be staying longer. Lei won’t rest until Miguel is stopped.”

Fay blushed. “Whatever you say.”

He stopped doing what he was, and took her hand. He tugged her to him, and lifted her face. “I get to have you twenty-four seven too.”

Fay put her arms around his waist. “I doubt we will have privacy.”

Jordan kissed her lips lightly, then let go off her. “How come you’re dressing it down? Didn’t you say you always slept light?” he picked out two blankets from the closet and they both walked out of the room.

“No. No. Not in a house full of people.” She said horrified. “There are so many people in here. Plus, we don’t want Mika’s imagination to run wild.” She giggled.

Jordan gave her a look, “I doubt Mika will leave the game room. He told me he wanted a futon there.”

Fay laughed as she walked to the kitchen with him. “Give me a list. We’ll have to stock up the here too. I’ll grab stuff from the supermarket.”

“I don’t do lists. I just let my housemaid get things. I’ll leave it to you to decide,” he said.

Fay nodded. “Then I’ll check what we need, and ask everyone if they need anything too.”

“Fay, mi casa tu casa. Feel free to see anything you want in the apartment.” He told her while opening the kitchen cabinets. He was browsing through them quickly to ensure he didn’t need stuff either. “I’m still getting thigs done here, so ask someone to go with you.” He put a small pad and a pen in front of her.

“I’ll go with you.”

They both turned around at hearing Jin’s voice.

 _Come to think of it, these two never had time alone yet._ “Good idea. Go.” Jordan agreed. He opened the fridge door, “Just diet coke for me.” He told Fay.

Fay nodded jotting it down. “Shall we do this, Jin?” It felt a bit tricky. She studied him, and her heart made a beat when she thought of him as her brother. _Wow… brother? I never thought about that. I never had the notion of family in my dictionary._

Jin appeared to be thinking the same thing. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

“I’ll bet you that Mika will be the first to get murdered by one of us since living together.” Hwoarang told Aya playfully.

Aya grinned. “And it might be me who does it.” _I love Mika, but he can have annoying habits._

Hwoarang studied her as she fixed the room. She was unpacking her items, and fiddling with the bedsheets. The room she picked was spacious. Hwoarang admired Jordan’s penthouse because the whole place had huge glass windows that allowed them to look into the skies and city lights below. _A bit creepy thought because I feel that we are super exposed._

“How come you’re just standing?” Aya asked, fluffing the pillow. _I wish Jordan has something softer._

Hwoarang hung back, “I’m not sure if I was allowed to share a room with you. Remember, you needed some time alone?”

Aya sat down on the bed, and patted the space next to her. He walked over to her, sitting down. “What Lei told us scared me. It made me doubt you.”

“I know,” he placed his hand on her knee. “You can ask me anything you want.”

Aya wanted nothing more than to satisfy her inquisitive mind, however, she decided that everything has its space and time. “I’m done asking questions.” She lowered her eyes shyly, “I missed you, Red.”

He took her hand, lifting it to his lips. “Me too, Aya. Do you know how terrified I was when Miguel took you hostage? No one gets to mess with my woman. Nobody!”

Aya moved gently, and put her hands on his shoulders. She straddled him, and she pulled his face up, moving her lips across his. She kissed him, while he responded until she deepened the kiss further.

Hwoarang moved his hands across her back, literally gluing her to his body. Aya smiled against his lips. “Open your mouth, woman.” Hwoarang muttered against it.

Hwoarang took advantage of her open mouth making her groan. “Shh…” he whispered, “Full house.”

“Fuck them.” Aya muttered, tugging at his t-shirt. “Take it off,”

He pulled back from her, pulling the t-shirt over his head. With one hand around her, he used the other hand and un-tucked her top. A moment later, she felt a chill in her bra as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Hwoarang stood up as she was still straddling him, and pushed her onto the bed. “Bed is softer than normal,” he remarked, as he climbed on top of her and went to kiss her neck.

She snaked her arms around him. “Soft or not, go hard.”

Hwoarang grinned. “Yes ma’am.”

* * *

At the Supermarket

“This is unusual.” Jin remarked

Fay was pushing the trolley as they went from aisle to aisle. “What is?’ she asked, taking two packs of diet coke.

“You and I.”

She took a quick look at him, then continued moving along. “Shall I get beer?”

He nodded.

“You’re right, it Is peculiar. With all this shit happening. I am not able to register this.” She admitted, placing three packs of beer in the trolley. They carried on until they reached the pasta section. Fay picked out 4 pasta packets.

Jin was a bit uncertain but asked anyway. “Does it bother you?”

Fay was inspecting the various arrays of pasta sauces on the shelves. “What bothers me?”

Jin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Does it agitate you that we are half-siblings?”

Fay paused what she was doing. She glanced at him, laughing. “Of course not. It is weird, but…” she blushed, covering her mouth. “I think it’s cute that I have a brother. I went from a person who had no family to a big one. I’m not sure if that’s healthy.” She mumbled unnoticed.

“Oh, we are one big crazy family.” He said, then he watched her as she put Italian pasta spices in the trolley. “Thanks.”

She seemed bemused, “For?”

Jin put his arm around her shoulders. “For this. I am glad that I met you girls. You have kept me sane, and its good to be called your brother.”

Fay gave him a sassy look. “We sound sappy.”

“Indeed.” He agreed. They found themselves in the snacks section, and Jin piled on the snacks. He took chips, nachos, cookies, dip, whatever that would satisfy him. They kept on shopping for another hour until they went to the registrar’s office and left.

“Tomorrow.” Jin began, making Fay fix her gaze on him. “Let’s go see, Kazumi Mishima.”

Fay ceased walking.

“I saw her the other day. She asked if you knew, and I told her yes. She wants to see you.” Jin explained. He frowned at Fay’s frozen face. “Please say something.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” She bit her lips. “I just got nervous.” She admitted.

He took her hand. “It will be fine. Don’t worry.”

* * *

“They’ve been gone long.” Aya remarked as she assisted Jordan in the living room. He was placing stuff around while she walked with him.

“I think they deserve some time together. They recently found out that they’re related.” Jordan explained, “Enough cleaning. Let’s sit.” He fell on the sofa.

Aya went to the fridge, and took out two beers out. She handed him one, and sat opposite him. “Can we confirm that today was unbelievable?”

“Hell yeah.” He took out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it.

Aya crinkled her nose. “You smoke?” She inquired, coughing a bit.

Jordan blew the smoke and then drank his beer. “On and off. Today deserves a pack of cigarettes. That bastard left us all speechless.” He inhaled again, eyeing Aya. She was in an orange checked pants with a San Francisco Giants logo. Complementing her pants was a white t-shirt with a red ‘Mama Tried’ stamp.

“It was nice of you to offer us staying here.”

Jordan nodded.

“Although I still feel you made that offer because of a certain someone.” She grinned like a Cheshire cat, sipping her beer.

He ignored her statement as he lit another cigarette.

 _So, he is not going to say anything,_ Aya thought. She then laughed inwardly. _He is so much like Fay._ she decided to change the subject. “Tell me something.”

He paid attention to her, while holding the cigarette between his fingers, “Hmm..?”

Aya raised her eyebrow. Her curiosity was perked now. “How did you end up getting mixed up with us?”

He put his cigarette off and picked up his beer. “What do you mean?”

Aya felt courageous. “There’s more to you than you’re letting us know. You don’t just show up to assist someone.”

He smirked sipping his beer. “It is what it is. Lei asked me to help because there were loose ends and here I am.”

She crossed her legs on the sofa. “You could have done that without us.”

He observed her for a few seconds thinking of his next statement, “True, but Lei filled me in on your work and wanted me to get involved. He gave me a brief history too because he knew that Lee Chaolan was somewhat involved.”

Aya put a finger on her lips, then narrowed her eyes. “You knew us before you met us.”

“Yep.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Jordan laughed, “I read in Lei’s report that you’re super nosey.”

“Hey…’ her face flushing.

Jordan grinned, standing up. “I didn’t only know you guys before I met you, but I did a bit of surveillance too.”

“You spied on us?!” Aya gasped.

“I prefer the term surveillance.” He said, walking to the fridge and pulling out another beer. “You want another?”

She nodded as he threw her one. Jordan came back, sitting down. ‘Are we done with interrogation?”

She raised her finger, “One more question.”

He wasn’t one to divulge in such conversations, but he decided to entertain her request. “Shoot.”

“Baby girl?”

Jordan rolled his eyes. “I hate that nickname you use on each other,’ he mumbled, putting the beer down. “What about her?”

“She was the first of us you met. Were you planning to sleep with her?” she asked bluntly. _As amazing and gentleman he seems when he wants to be, I worry for her. I don’t want her to get hurt by just fucking around._

Jordan recalled his first meeting with Fay. “Of course not. That woman tried to shoot me when we met.” He shrugged. “What happened was so not expected.”

Aya’s eyes widened, “Oh, but…”

Jordan stood up again, “Grilling me is over, Aya. You said one question only.” He interrupted, heading away. “I’m going to go join Mika in the game room.”

 _Drat!_ Aya fumed.

* * *

Fay and Jin had returned from the supermarket and walked into the game room. They found Mika still slouched over the sofa playing. He was lying on his stomach with the joystick in his hands while Jordan was sleeping on the adjacent sofa, playing with his phone. “Is he still playing? It’s been hours.” Jin looked shocked.

Fay sighed, and then shrugged. “I think he won’t admit it but he has an addiction.”

“I’m not deaf.” Mika muttered.

“Have you even eaten?” Jin demanded, then flipped towards Jordan. “You okay with him rotting in front of your game system all day?”

“He’s not bugging anyone, so it shouldn’t matter.” Jordan replied, still on his phone.

Mika glanced at them. “What he says is true.”

Jin rolled his eyes and snatched the handle, making Mika almost murder him. “Go refresh up then I’ll give this back to you,”

Fay crinkled her nose, “and please take a shower.”

Mika sat up, swearing at them both. He stretched his arms above his head. “What are we eating?”

“It’s too late for me to cook, so I thought I’d order in.” Fay explained taking off her blazer.

Mika took out his wallet from his back pocket, and pulled out a hundred bill. He gave it to Fay. “Can you please order me a bucket while I shower.”

Fay held the bill, confused. “A bucket of…”

Mika gave her a stupid stare. “A bucket of chicken. 15 pieces. Medium hot.” He left them, and went to the bathroom.

“Is he going to eat all that on his own?” Jin asked amazed.

 _I think we are going to learn a lot about each other’s weird habits living together. I might as well order chicken for us too._ Fay just shrugged at Jin.

* * *

After Dinner

Jin was in awe as he saw Mika finish his last chicken. “You really did it?” _He actually ate an entire bucket?!_

Mika picked up the plates. “I’m a big boy. I need my protein.” He put the plate in the sink. He came back with a small trash bag. “I’ll handle cleaning.”

Fay gave him a bow.

Hwoarang started piling stuff as well. “I’ll help too. We can’t have the girls do the cleaning only.” He began throwing the trash in the bag while Mika took all the dirty cutleries to the sink.

“And how you come you’re just staring?” Fay told Jin and Jordan.

Jordan finished drinking his diet coke. “Two at a time is enough. Jin and I will handle cleaning duty tomorrow.”

Jin looked at him jokingly. “Don’t offer stuff on my behalf!”

Aya rolled her eyes. “Come on, Jin. It’s just washing the dishes.”

“Fine. Fine.”

Jordan assisted them too, then noticed Fay sneaking out towards the terrace. Mika finished cleaning, and ran back to the game room. “He’s impossible.” Hwoarang declared, putting the last plate away. “Anyway, I’ll go play something with him until I'm sleepy.”

“I’m beat, so good night everyone.” Jin announced, then he turned to Jordan. “Thanks again, man.”

Jordan nodded. He saw Aya following Hwoarang. _Since everyone’s busy, I’ll go spend some time with her._ He walked out on the terrace and found Fay sitting on a bench gazing at the night sky. “it’s a bit chilly out here” he said sitting down next to her. He placed his hand over hers, “why are you sitting here all alone?” he asked looking at the distant city lights.

Fay shivered at his touch but didn’t remove her hand. “You can’t see the stars from here,” she responded still looking towards the pitch-black sky. “Stargazing relaxes me. I love that we are all together, but I needed a breather. I need some time alone.” she lowered her eyes and glanced at Jordan; “why are you here?”

Jordan turned his gaze to look at Fay, _she is absolutely gorgeous_ ; he thought and once again averted his eyes towards the city below. “I thought you might want some company,” he said nonchalantly. Truth was he wanted to spend some time alone with her without the rest of the group sticking their nose.

“Did you know that there is a myth about how the Milky Way formed in the sky?”

“No,” was Jordan’s response as he moved a little closer to Fay, “but I would like to hear it,” he said removing his hand from hers and snaking it around her waist to pull her even closer.

Fay sighed lightly feeling her heart beat faster at the gesture. She placed her head in the nook of Jordan’s neck, “well, it’s an old Greek myth, “she said softly, “Zeus was married to his sister Hera, and had an illegitimate child, Heracles, with a mortal woman. One day he brought the child to Olympus to breastfeed while Hera was asleep, but the boy bit hard on her nipple waking her up and pushed the boy away spilling her milk in the Universe thus forming the Milky Way.” She concluded nestling in his arms.

Jordan smiled, “were did you read that?” he inquired planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Aya told me,” she responded with a smile, kissing his neck in return. “She likes to read about myths. She told me on a camping trip she forced me to go,” Fay laughed, “I ended up enjoying myself.”

“Mika keeps calling you two Ying and Yang. I see how it kind of sticks.”

Fay laughed and hugged Jordan’s waist, “that’s the reason we are friends; we both complement each other being so different.” She traced her fingers along his chest until they reached his chin. “Kiss me.” She commanded.

Jordan looked at Fay with tenderness, a feeling he thought was long lost; but he felt his heart skip a beat, _Hmm… What is this feeling_ _?_ He questioned himself lowering his lips to hers.

The moment their lips met; Fay felt like she was being washed away by a tidal wave of lustful emotions. Never in her life had she experienced fireworks bursting inside her, sparking tingling sensations in every cell of her body. The man kissing her had swept her off her feet with only one kiss. _I am losing my mind;_ she thought moving her hands to the back of his neck and pulling him as closer as possible.

Jordan’s cupped her cheek with one hand, kissing her passionately.

“Ahem... Sorry to interrupt,” Aya’s voice was heard making Fay jump away for Jordan.

“Shit.”

“I am so sorry,” Fay apologized, covering her mouth, “I didn’t mean to bite you.” She winced at the mention.

“Aren’t you worried that somebody will catch you two making out?” Aya was smiling standing by the terrace entrance. They both ignored her question so she continued with why she was actually there, “Jordan, I need you to defuse the tension inside,” she said gleefully; “Mika is about to blow a fuse and murder Hwoarang!”

“They can kill each other for all I care.” He muttered, pulling out a cigarette, and lit it. “Jesus! Can’t we get some privacy,” He noticed blood on his lip. He wiped it off with his tongue.

“Aya, go away!” Fay shoo-ed her.

Aya rolled her eyes and left them.

Fay gave him a sheepish smile; “sorry again.” She giggled, covering her mouth.

He moved his face towards her. “What?”

“I never realised that you smoke until we had breakfast with your mom.” She pointed out. _It’s not like it bothers me, but…_

“Good God! Don’t remind me of that day.” He said remorsefully.

Fay kept silent.

Jordan kept on smoking. “You’re really not the curious type, are you?”

“You mean nosy?” she asked, making him smirk. “No, I am not. I don’t like to give information about my private life. There are only some that know. Plus, if you never said anything about yours, it really is none of my business.”

“I see.”

Fay hesitated, “You never asked either.”

“About?”

Fay put her legs up, hugging them. She leaned her head towards him, “my relationship with Lee.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He replied, throwing the cigarette on the floor and stepping on it. “It’s what’s now. I never care for the past.”

His answer made her smile “Will your housemaid appreciate you for throwing a cigarette on the terrace?” she joked. “When you spoke to her on the phone earlier telling her that we are here, it seems that that you were close.”

Jordan gave a slight laugh. “I had to warn her before she gets a heart attack. She’s been with us since I was a kid,” he said, overlooking the city lights. “She was also Natalie’s nanny.” He paused when he realised what was uttered.

Fay noticed that he went absolutely quiet. There was a sad look on his face. “I don’t think you’ve mentioned her to me before.”

Jordan shook his head. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. “Can you believe me having a thirteen-year-old? Every time you think you’re over it, the grief hits you again.” He kept his gaze forward focusing on the railing, “It made me realise that there really is no time frame. It hits you hard always. It’s a messy business.”

Fay stood up and moved to sit behind him on the bench, placing her arms tightly around him. He held her arm. “I would have had a baby girl who was going to be almost one too. Sometimes you don’t know what life has planned for you.” She whispered in his ear. “You know what hurts the most? The people around you struggle because they don’t know what to say. I can tell that sometimes they find it difficult to talk to me. I had to feel sorrow on my own.” She tightened her hold on him. “Sometimes just speaking the dead’s name helps. Even now with Dionne gone nobody speaks her name. It’s as if they are afraid to acknowledge it.”

Jordan slanted back, and put his head on her chest. He looked up at her from his angle, admiring her calmness. _She’s so easy to talk to…_ “True, but…”

“Jordan, you have to help!’ Aya shouted from the terrace glass door. “They’re at each other’s throat.”

Jordan swore out loud, letting go of Fay’s arm. _I cannot get peace with Fay at all! I was relaxed._ He sat up from his warm position, rubbing his arm in annoyance. “I’m sorry. Let me go and shoot them both.” He stood up, leaving Fay.

\---

Next Morning

Fay was sipping her coffee with Aya. They were seated on the bar stools of the open plan kitchen space. Jordan’s apartment was a masterpiece. It was so spacious with high windows, and wooden floor.

The space opposite the kitchen had a spacious white sofa with Gray pillows, and two Gray chairs. A white rug on the wooden floor and a brown marble table. If you moved a bit to the side, there was a bar table and stool where it divided the living space with the kitchen.

“He really has a nice apartment.” Aya remarked.

“Yes.” Fay agreed.

“What the FUCK do you mean it can’t be claimed?! I paid for insurance.” They heard Jordan shout close by.

Fay groaned. “He’s been arguing with the insurance company all morning.”

“It’s a limited edition. They don’t make it like this anymore!” he snapped, walking to where they were.

Aya hid her laughter.

Jordan was pacing the living room. “Why am I even talking to you. Let your manager call me!” he said, hanging up. He kicked the chair angrily, then without warning just threw his phone across the hall.

[SMACK]

Fay got off the stool, and walked to him. “Jordan.” She held his upper arm gently.

He looked at her semi-angry.

“You need to calm down.” She pushed him towards the stool bar, and made him sit next to Aya.

Aya furrowed her brows. “Why don’t you just pay for it?”

“It’s 1.2 Million.”

“So, honey? That’s pennies for you, no?” Aya joked.

Jordan glared at her. “It’s a fucking principle. I paid for insurance. Do you know how much that costs?! They have to fix it for me.”

“But I don’t think you signed a contract to drive at high speed after a maniac if it gets damaged.” Aya retorted.

“At high-speed trying to save your ass!” He snapped, making her gasp. “This is my baby. I had to wait two years for her until I got her.” He sounded off, frustrated. “I’m making an effort to at least get them to cover half of it.”

Aya was going to jumble something else, but Fay was giving her daggers so she would shut up. Aya rolled her eyes, jumping off the stool. “I know when I am not needed.” She left them, muttering something about him being a diva.

Fay sensed his discontent, but there really was nothing she could do about it.

“Oy! What’s all that shouting about?” Mika mumbled grumpily, walking towards them. ‘Should you be loud so early in the morning.” He took out a jug of milk from the fridge and poured the liquid into a glass.

Jordan was still fuming. “Its just that the insurance company is being a pain in the ass.”

“Which company do you deal with?” he drank his milk, standing opposite where they sat on the stool.

“It’s Lamborghini’s.”

Mika picked the pad and pen from the table. “Just give me your claim number, and I’ll sort it out for you.”

Fay raised her eyebrow while Jordan seemed somewhat surprised. “Sort it out for me? What do you mean? Are you going to go and shoot them?”

Mika winked at him. “Just write down the number.” He pushed the pad and pen towards him.

Jordan gave him a sceptical look; however, he scrolled through his phone, found the number and wrote it down. He got off the stool, “I’m going to go and work out.”

When Jordan left, Fay peered at Mika. “What are you up to?”

Mika sat down next to her, picking up a piece of bread. “My uncle owns that company, and I’m his favourite nephew.”

Fay found herself laughing. “You’re too cute.”

“I know.” He gave her a cheesy smile.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Fay splashed some water on her face. _I’m more nervous that I thought I would be. I couldn’t sleep at all. Why am I fretting over meeting Kazumi Mishima?_ She had just taken a shower and needed to get ready so she could go with Jin. She sighed, looking at her reflection on the mirror. “I look like shit” she whispered as she made her way to the door. The moment she opened the door, a body pushed her back inside. “Heeeeyy...” she complained.

“Shhh... get inside,” Jordan said closing the bathroom door behind him.

 _What the hell?_ Fay crossed her arms and glared at Jordan. “What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded tapping her foot annoyed.

Jordan leaned against the door scratching the back of his head. “Woman! I am trying to get two minutes with you,” he exclaimed tiredly, “if it’s not Aya glued on you its either Jin or Mika,” he pushed himself off the door and walked up to Fay. “I need some alone time with you.” He whispered planting a kiss on her neck. “Every time I get you alone, someone keeps barging in on us.”

Fay smiled at his boyish attitude, “you are incorrigible,” she said and snaked her arms around his neck as he had his around her waist; “but the bathroom doesn’t turn me on that much.” She kissed him lightly on the lips. “and honestly your timing cannot be any worse. I have to get ready.”

“Well, it’s the only place you were alone.” He kissed her back, “where you going?”

“Jin is taking me to see Kazumi Mishima.”

Jordan continued kissing her. “I knew you’d two time me with him.”

“Jordan, you can be such an idiot at times,” she said and pushed him away playfully. _This man is seriously getting under my skin,_ she thought looking at him with a silly smile spread across her face; _I feel like a high school girl._

Jordan moved closer to Fay moving his hands around her waist again and pulled her, “I like,” he kissed her neck, “to be”, he moved his lips below her ear; “an,” he nibbled her earlobe, “idiot”, he moved to kiss her cheek; “around,” he traced her lips with his tongue, “you!” he bit her lip and proceeded to kiss her.

Fay almost lost the ground beneath her feet the moment he kissed her. She held his shoulders firmly to regain her balance. As he pushed her to the wall behind her, she jumped and placed her legs on his hips, kissing him as passionately as he was.

“I want you so bad,” he whispered between kisses, “can you feel how much I want you?” he asked her pushing his hips forward.

“I want you too,” she sighed feeling him; “but not here,” she kissed his lips, “and seriously not now!” Fay looked him in the eyes. She removed her legs from around his hips still holding onto his neck. “I can’t be late.”

Jordan groaned, _what the hell is this woman doing to me;_ he thought releasing her and moving a few steps backwards to regulate his breathing. “You are killing me here,”

Fay covered her mouth to hide her smile. “I am sorry Jordan, but I am already so skittish about meeting her.” She admitted sheepishly.

“I’ll help you to relax,” Jordan grinned, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Fay expectantly, but he saw nothing in her eyes to please his eagerness, “not even a quicky?”

She shook her head.

“Fine. Fine.” He sighed, feeling a little disappointed.

* * *

Later

“You look bored.”

Jordan raised his head from the sofa. “I am bored.” He told Hwoarang. “I hate having to wait.” He was sleeping on the sofa, with his knees bent.

“Well, Mika is having the time of his life.” He remarked, sitting down. _Mika has not left the room except to eat._

Jordan picked up a cigarette and lit it. “Good for him.” he made small motion puff as he exhaled.

“Want to do some work?”

Jordan glanced at him, “are we allowed to leave?”

Hwoarang smirked, raising an arm to stretch. “And did you ever care?”

Jordan smiled smugly, as he put the cigarette off. He straightened himself up. “What do you have in mind?”

“Lee seems to be helping out with busting Miguel, but I am sure that he has other plans. I’ve been checking around and a couple of months ago a new company was registered under his name.” Hwoarang explained. “Violet Systems.”

“Interesting…” Jordan speculated, “What’s the nature of the company?”

“I honestly don’t know. In the registrar it says Mechanics.”

Jordan took the document from him. “Do you believe that?”

Hwoarang shook his head. “Of course not. Anything Lee is involved in cannot be straightforward.”

Jordan putt off his cigarette. “Then what do you want to do?”

Hwoarang pulled out another piece of paper. “I managed to get another address listing. Do you want to check it out?”

Jordan stood up. “By all means let’s do this.”

Hwoarang nodded.

They put on their jackets, and walked out of the apartment without informing anyone. “I’ll drive.” Jordan said, getting into the elevator. He flashed a card on the elevator card screener, inserted some digits then pressed B2, and it zoomed all the way down to the basement.

“Tight security?” Hwoarang joked.

Jordan grinned, slipping the card back into his pocket. “This is my father’s building. B2 is only accessed by me.”

Hwoarang folded his arms, “and what’s in B2?”

The elevator door opened, making Hwoarang whistle. “Hot damn…” Hwoarang marvelled at the sight in front of him. It was an exceptional garage with thirteen cars parked. The garage had a wooden structure with black and red ceiling. Each car was exclusively parked in an A/C filled room. “I’m impressed.”

“You should be,” Jordan said not so modestly. “I worked hard and waited patiently for all of these babies. So, which one shall we use today?”

“You’re letting me choose?”

“Yup.”

Hwoarang walked amongst the cars, eyeing each almost enviously. _One would think I’d want these, but I am more of a bike person._ His fingers moved across the car’s bodies, one by one until he stopped next to a black one. “I heard that this one can kick ass.”

“Oh, she does.” Jordan took out a key from a box that was hanging on the wall. He had to press some codes to have it opened. “Shall we take her for a spin?”

“Yes!” Hwoarang eyed the BMW sports car. It was an 840 model, two door, four seat coupe. He opened the door and got in. The leather seats were beautifully timed and it smelt expensive. “Tell me about her.”

Jordan turned on the car, “it’s a standard 3.0L, 6 cylinder and an engine that can achieve 20-mpg. It’s not one of my fastest but she is the prettiest.” He made Hwoarang laugh. “Give me the address.” Jordan pressed an icon on the screen.

Hwoarang gave him a paper.

“No, tell her.”

“Good morning, Mr. DeMarco. Where are we going today?” asked a sultry female voice.

Jordan glanced at Hwoarang. “Say it.”

 _I feel like I’m in a sci-fi movie._ Hwoarang thought in amazement. He took the paper out of his jacket front pocket, reading the coordination.

“You are not Mr. DeMarco, I only take my orders from him.”

Hwoarang rolled his eyes, making Jordan chuckle. Jordan started steering, then spoke the numbers out loud.

“Thank you, handsome. You will reach your destination in twenty-five minutes; I will prepare the route for you.” She lowered her voice.

“Handsome?”

“I chose mine to be a flirt.” Jordan put on his sunglasses as he drove out of the garage of the building.

* * *

“I’m seriously impressed.”

Mika glanced at Aya, then resume playing. “Of?”

Aya sat on a white floor cushion. “You dazzle me that you haven’t stopped playing in two days. Don’t you get tired?”

“Nope.”

Aya crossed her legs. “What drives you to do this?” _I am not into gaming so I don’t understand all this hype about videogames._

“It’s difficult to explain. Once you start, you just can’t stop.” Mika answered with one cigarette in his mouth.

“Like sex?”

Mika laughed at her answer with his eyes still on the TV. “Nope. Nope. Shagging is on another level of addiction. Video games bring in another sort of rush.” He stood up, handing her the joystick. “Why don’t you try?”

Aya clasped the handle. “I wouldn’t know how to use this if my life depended on it.”

He sat next to her, explaining what each button did. Then he put on a new game, and gave her a tutorial. “You try to play this on your own. Its roleplay so its self-explanatory.”

“Ok.” She said, focusing on the screen.

Mika watched as she played, chuckling. _She really is clueless._ He liked Aya, she was cool. _Hmm… More my type than Fay, but she’s Red’s so off limits._ He left, heading towards the kitchen. “I’m hungry…” _what is there to eat,_ looking through the fridge. He didn’t find anything satisfactory, so he looked in the cupboards, finding two-minute cup noodles. “This will do for now,” taking one out.

He boiled some water then followed the instructions. Once it was ready, he picked out a fork from one of the drawers, sitting on the stool. He ate his noodles peacefully, while browsing on his phone when Aya approached him. “I’m stuck!”

“You’re a first timer. It takes time to get to understand the game,” he slurped his noodles.

“I hate what you’re eating. It’s disgusting. I’m sure that Fay bought this.” She gave him a disgruntled look.

“This is all that I could find.”

Aya pursed her lips. “Didn’t Fay and Jin buy groceries last night?”

Mika shrugged, “Yeah, but I have to cook something and I’m no cook.” He smiled at her, finishing the noodles. He got off the stool, threw the box in the garbage and washed his fork. “I’m still hungry.”

Aya pulled out her phone, “I’m ordering pizza. What do you want?”

Mika’s eyes brightened up. “Two king size Pepperoni, please.”

 _Wow._ Aya tittered. _He is a big eater. Where does it all go? I’ll just order a small Pepperoni for myself because I know he won’t share._

* * *

Jin and Fay entered the establishment together. Fay was in a Kimono cut from a single piece of silk crepe which was a black and white print. It was secured by a white sash belt. She didn’t have any flat sandals so she chose to wear high black heels. Her hair was framed to one side and she had a channel clip on to secure it. _I don’ know how Mika does it, but this Kimono is beautiful._

Jin was in a plain Black man’s Kimono. It was short sleeved, and he had a white sash too. He had joked that they were matching. The receptionist greeted them, while motioning for them to enter. However, as Jin stepped forward, the receptionist stopped him. “Not you, sir. Just the Madame.”

Jin’s eyes widened in surprise.

The receptionist spoke before Jin would argue. “She will have a private viewing with her first, then she will ask you to join them.”

Jin knew better than to squabble, so he signalled for Fay to go ahead.

Fay bit her lips in reluctance, but proceeded anyway. She gave him a victory sign and went to where she was directed to go to. Her heart was palpitating as she reached the room where Kazumi was in.

“Please take off your shoes, Madame.” The lady at the door instructed.

Fay did so, then took a breath and stepped in. The room was a beautiful white room with wooden Gray ash floors with a cosy rustic feeling. The walls had white wallpapers with cherry blossoms shadows highlighted giving it an illuminating vibe. She saw a beautiful woman sitting on her knees. She had her eyes closed. “Come near, my dear and sit across me.” The woman ordered.

Fay listened and sat down, kneeling across her.

“Close your eyes.” She dictated with a soft voice.

She did.

“Breathe in and breathe out.”

Fay followed her instructions. She was inhaling and exhaling until she felt at tranquil. She stayed like that for a while until Kazumi conversed again. “I would have thought I’d feel despair from you, but you are more stable it seems.”

Fay still had her eyes shut. “I’m fine.”

“Fine can mean anything. People use fine if they are sad, or happy. Your flow of energy is better than Jin’s. You seem to be calmer. Have you found your inner peace?” She questioned the young woman sitting in front of her.

“What is inner peace?”

Kazumi gave her a side smile, but Fay had her eyes shut. “Inner peace can define whatever that allows a person to be contempt. It can be the joy you find in your work. Happiness by spending time with your friends. Or something as simple as finding your soul mate.” She described. “Are you in love?”

“No.” Fay answered rapidly, then held back for a second, “It’s not love.”

“But it is something to you. Whether it is love or not, it is keeping you serene.” Kazumi declared as she rose to her feet. “You can open your eyes.”

Fay compelled, and stood up with her hands folded. “Why did you ask to see me?”

Kazumi faced her, “I miss my grandchildren. Now, that everything is out in the open I wanted to see them.”

“It’s far from over.” Fay retorted a bit upset. “There are still dangerous men out there.”

“Lee will not hurt you.” She said solemnly, fanning her face.

 _But he’s already made me suffer so much,_ she thought silently.

Kazumi circled her, processing her energy. “I told Jin that happiness and sadness can only lie within your thoughts. If you keep wanting to think of how much he has pained you, then that will continue to plague you.”

 _I don’t want her to think of me as a weakling._ “I’m over it.”

“Because of your new profound love?” Kazuma nestled right in front of her.

For the first time since she walked into the room, Fay looked at her directly. “I told you that I am not in love.”

“Hmm… Maybe not love? But you are attached to someone.” Kazumi headed to the other side of the room, and rang a bell. “Jin will be here any minute, do you have any questions for me?”

“No,” Fay uttered trying to comprehend what was said.

Kazumi eyed her seriously, “You’re tough my dear. I would have thought you were broken, but I admire your resolve.”

Fay hesitated, “Thank you.” She stood up as the door opened, expecting Jin but she found Kazuya walk in. He seemed as astounded to see her. Kazuya greeted them, “You called me?” he eyed his mother carefully.

Kazumi headed to the door, “I will see Jin in another room. You two have unresolved business.”

 _That woman really takes charge,_ Fay walked carefully towards the centre of the room. “Tough woman.”

Kazuya kneeled down, “Sit.” He commanded. “She is not only tough, but she’s endured a lot of shit too. Her husband wasn’t the easiest of men. She raised us on her own.’

“And by us you mean…” she kneeled down opposite him.

Kazuya raised his head, staring at her straight in the eyes. “I will say this one time…” his voice clear while bowing his head. “I am sorry.”

Fay was taken aback, she was speechless.

Kazuya reached out for her hand. “When you deal with dangerous criminals, you tend to forget the time spent with your children. We had to be absolutely ruthless and go full time undercover to prevent chaos.”

“Yet, you allowed him to frolic with me.” She voiced quietly. “Did I not matter as much?”

Kazuya’s had a pained look. “You and Jin are important. Everything that happened was to protect you both.”

Fay thought about what he said. She exhaled deeply, “That is total bullshit!” She shocked him. “Rather than thinking of our emotional health, you were more concerned about our physical well-being. We lost lovers and friends. It took Jin a long time to get over Julia. After that, he was starting to get a bit better. What happened? Dionne was killed. I am still traumatised that I could have had Lee’s baby! I hate myself for thinking this way, but when I think about it. I am so glad that I lost it.”

Kazuya was completely quiet.

“I know you have nothing to say.” She fidgeted a bit, and crossed her legs. _I hate this kneeling position._ “I forgive you. As much as I want to despise you, but I am looking at it positively. I have gained a family which I never thought I had.”

Kazuya gave her a side smile. “Am I to assume that we are going to be on good terms for now?”

“Once this is over, you and I will talk again.” she got up from the floor. “I’m hungry. How about you take me and Jin out to lunch?”

“Sure, but not in this getup.” He walked to another room. “I hate kimonos.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Central

Aya had a dreaded feeling when she spotted Lee and Kazuya in Central. This time they were all in the large meeting room. Lee and Kazuya appeared to be arguing over something. They were both in casual clothes of denim and loose tops. They ended the conversation, noticing her.

“Hey Aya.”

Aya greeted Lei who had entered the meeting room. She followed him as he went to the top of the room. “Lei, why is he here?” she whispered, _I don’t understand. Are we working with him?_

Lei felt unconditional. “Aya, we need not to stop this bastard, but I want to see him dead. Lee can assist us with this. For now, it is justifiable. Sometimes, we have to let go of the past no matter how painful.”

“I understand that, but he is willingly helping?” she questioned, furrowing her brows. _I know Lee. There must be something for him to gain out of this._

“He has more at stake than us.” Was all that Lei said as he left her side and stood next to Kazuya. Lee was on the side, glancing at his phone. Aya hesitated but decided to go to him.

He did not show if he was startled by her move. He took out a cigarette and lit it. “One would think you were mad at me.”

Aya guarded herself against his words. “I am displeased, but we have to work with you now. Can you promise to be civil?”

Lee raised his eyebrow. ‘Not around her.”

“Especially around her.” She stressed, gritting her teeth. _Sometimes I just want to punch that cocky attitude of his._

He continued smoking, disregarding her. His eyes then moved towards the door when Mika and Fay entered together. _Those two have always been inseparable. I wonder._ Fay averted her gaze when she spotted him, but Mika came over. “Yo.”

“Hey,” Lee always liked Mika. He never gave a shit about anyone. He just did his assignments in line of duty. “I heard you got your ass kicked.”

Mika swung his arm. “Don’t remind me. We just got better from our wounds. Those bitches had no mercy.”

“Anna was always a vicious one,” he said with a grin. “Anyway, they’re dead. Who cares?”

Mika crossed his arms. “So, why are we seeing you more frequently? You were here the other day too.”

“Apparently I’m on your team now.” Lee’s eyes went to where Fay stood by the side alone. She was staring at nothing. She was dressed in white skinny jeans and a mustard backless top. She paired her outfit with white heels. She had lots of jewellery on her hands too. _Its applauding how she always dresses up. Work or no work. Unlike Aya who just threw on a pair of trainers and a hoodie._

His eyes then followed the gentleman he could not recognise the other day. _And who might you be?_ Lee pondered. He saw that the man approached Fay and poked her in the back. He said something to her, making her smile, next he moved away from her and talked to Aya. _Hmm… I thought maybe it was Mika, but looks like there’s more to this than that._

“That’s Jordan DeMarco.” Mika added voluntarily, catching sight of Lee’s line of vision. “He’s been with us on this too.”

“Is he Marcus’s son?”

Mika flagged his shoulders. “No idea.” He put his hands in his pocket.

Lee didn’t say anything else.

Finally, Hwoarang and Jin arrived, so Lei asked them all to sit down. “I hope you all have rested up.” Lei began.

They all muttered a yeah.

Lee stood up, walked to the screen, and pulled down a blueprint.

Hwoarang squinted his eyes. “What are we looking at?”

“Wait,” Lee pulled down two more blueprints. “These are three research facilities at various locations. The Bahamas, Tokyo, and Brazil.”

Aya inspected the blueprints, trying to figure it out. “Researching what?”

 _Impatient group._ “These facilities focus on building state of the art androids. These androids can be used to serve humanity by helping humans out with everyday chores. It can even be used as weapons.”

“Violet Systems.” Jordan interrupted. He was seated next to Hwoarang who nodded in return.

 _Interesting._ Lee thought. “You’ve done your research I see.”

Hwoarang stood up, “You own those. We scouted one of your local buildings the other day.”

Lee frowned, looking back at the blueprint. “You won’t find anything there.”

“But…”

“Let me finish!” Lee snapped, shaking his head.

Lei told everyone to calm down.

“These do belong to me. The research we are doing are legitimate, 25% backed by the government. However, Miguel approached me wanting to expand into weaponry and he thought using his roses could work so we set up a project to do so.” Lee described. “Now, we all know that he double crossed me, so I want to make sure that the production for that is stopped.”

Jin didn’t look happy. He drummed his fingers on the table. “Are we seriously here to cooperate with you?! Why can’t you just halt it. It’s your facilities.”

Kazuya got on his feet. “It’s complicated.”

“Of course, it is, or it wouldn’t be fun.” Mika mumbled sarcastically. He had his feet on the table, just listening in.

“He’s taken over all three facilities.” Kazuya explained. Lee put the projector on, showing them the photos of all three locations. It was heavily guarded with tanks, soldiers, etc.

“In order to make a prototype, each piece had to be made at a specific location. That’s why he has all three areas heavily guarded.” Lee continued. “Each location is spear headed by a foe to ensure that no one gets in.”

Lee clicked a button, and three photos appeared. “Eddy Gordo in Brazil, Caludio Serafino in Tokyo, while Katarina Alves is stationed at the Bahamas.”

“Wait…” Fay spoke, breaking her silence. It was the first time she fixed her gaze on Lee. “If I’m not mistaken, we have clashed with Eddy before. Dionne was handling it.”

“Oh, I remember.” Hwoarang agreed, snapping his fingers recalling the event.

“You’re both correct.” Lee answered, turning away.

“I’m guessing three teams,” Jin added. _Nothing is ever easy._

“Yeah.” Lei said, “They need to be stopped. Kazuya and I will monitor the screens here. The rest will be dispatched at all different locations. We are going to strike together so they don’t have time to alert the others.”

Lee closed the projection. “I’ll lead the Tokyo team because there is a secret passage to get in; only I know of. Plus, the main fragment is located there. The rest can choose between Bahamas and Brazil. There are no shortcuts. You can knock on the front door.” He said with a grin.

“So, how are we doing this?” Jin stood up, spreading his legs. He was feeling cramps sitting down for too long.

“You guys decide.’ Lei told them _._ “But you need to tell me now.”

They all looked at each other.

“I’m always for the Bahamas,” Jin chipped in. “Mika, want to join?”

Mika wagged his hands, laughing. “I’ll skip this one. I think I’ve slept with that woman once.”

They all groaned.

“I’ll team up with you.” Jordan told Jin. “I have a lot of acquaintances in the Bahamas. They could come in handy.”

Jin gave him a high five.

The rest were thinking when Lee spoke, “What do you say, Fay? Want to party with me for old time’s sake?”

Kazuya glared at him while Jin wanted to hit him.

 _He really is lofty,_ Jordan looked at Fay who seemed annoyed.

“You know what?” Fay answered, surprising him. She stood up, offering her hand for a shake. “I will join you with Aya. The more the merrier.”

“Yay.” Aya mumbled raising a hand. _What is she thinking?_

Her answer stupefied him, but he regained his composure. “But of course.”

Mika gave Hwoarang a fist bump, “Then that leaves me with you.”

“Che…” Kazuya muttered. He wasn’t happy with the arrangement, but he didn’t want to make a scene right now. _I would have been more comfortable if she had tagged with Jin._ He looked at his son who nodded. It was clear that he had the same thought.

“That’s settled,” Lei confirmed. “We will run this operation at o six hundred in seven days. Keep in mind this. Bahamas team will have to dive, Brazil team will go through a mine while Tokyo team will be handling the metro and sewage system so make the necessary preparations. We will meet an hour before you all dispatch. I’ll give your assignments then.”

They all agreed.

* * *

Later

“I have no idea what you were thinking.” Aya scolded Fay, as she got into the water. She wore a tiger bikini swimwear that showed off her body. “You even dragged me into it.” They were swimming in the pool terrace of Jordan’s penthouse. It was private.

Fay shrugged, dabbing her feet in the water as she sat on the edge. She was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana floral triangle bikini top with matching bottoms. “He pissed me off, Aya. I wanted to box him.”

“I don’t understand that arrogant attitude of his.” Aya added displeased. She glanced at Fay who was deep in thought. “Are you worried?”

Fay moved her head to the side. “Not really. I am just thinking that we must be really careful. I pulled you in because I didn’t want to be alone with him.”

“I know.”

Before any of them could speak they heard, “Ladies, I have pizza and cold beer.” Jin approached them wearing black swimming shorts.

Fay made a face, “I hate beer. I want a diet coke.”

He had sat down on the tip of the pool next to her. “I’m not moving again.”

“Ooh, pizza.” Aya got out of the pool. _And my favourite! Pepperoni!_ She took a slice and bit into it. _YUM. I can never have enough pizza._ “What’s everyone doing?”

Jin observed the calm pool area in the night sky. “Not much. Mika is in front of the PlayStation. I think Jordan went to sleep. Hwoarang is working out.”

Aya took another slice of pizza. “That’s some crazy shit we heard today.”

“It keeps getting sicker.” Jin added. “You just don’t know who to trust anymore. Working with us or not. I don’t have faith in Lee at all to do this properly.”

Fay got on her feet; she wrapped a towel around herself. “I’m going to go and quickly get something to drink.” She ran inside.

Jin watched her go, then looked at Aya. “I am especially pissed off that she tagged with Lee. It’s a good thing you’re going.” He admitted with a concerned face.

“I was just lecturing her about that.” Aya told him, as she drank her beer. “Sometimes Fay gets so angry that she forgets what she gets herself into.”

“Like me I guess.” He muttered.

Aya put her beer down. She got into the pool, moving onto her back. “We’ll watch our back.” She said, floating on her back. “I’ll make sure that Lee behaves too.”

Jin scowled at the mention of his name. “Anyway, I’m off to bed. We might as well rest as much as we can.”

Aya raised a thumb.

* * *

Dawn

Fay woke up around 5AM. She stared at the ceiling sighing. She was tossing and turning all night. _Maybe I am not used to suddenly changing my environment. As beautiful as this penthouse is, the glass windows are too revealing. Or who are you kidding, Fay. You are restless because of the stupid thing you did._ She had not closed her curtains, so she was able to see the vast city beneath her. It almost frightened her because she thought she was going to fall.

Fay got off the bed, going to the bathroom. She washed her face, put her hair in a ponytail, and walked out of the room. The whole place was still dark, except for the lights from outside dimming it a bit. She walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. _Us being here seems so natural,_ she thought. _Jordan’s been really hospital._

She was about to go to her room when she heard noises. She went towards the source of sound and found herself in front of the gym door. Fay found Jordan lying on the bench press. He was gripping a barbell with his hands. His feet were into the floor as he kept pushing the bar back while returned to a starting position.

He noticed her walk in but continued counting.

Fay waited for him until he reached 10. He did a repeat, then put the barbell down. He was heaving with sweat all over him. “Can I have your water bottle.” He pointed.

Fay handed it to him.

Jordan drank it then got on the floor mat. “This is my last exercise.”

Fay sat on the floor next to him as he started doing his leg raises. She commended his devotion to his workouts. It was the same for all the boys with them. _I guess they don’t have fit bodies if they don’t take care of it. Plus, their line of works needs them to be athletic._

“Eight… Nine.. Ten…” Jordan finished, stomping his feet down. “Shit!” he whispered. “I really hate this one.” He was panting hard, wiping the sweat off his face with his swift tank top.

“I just do three sets. I don’t know how you managed to do five.” Fay crawled towards him. “Are you done?”

He had his eyes closed, regulating his breathing. “Yeah.”

She leaned on top of him, brushing her lips against his. The move caught him off-guarded, making him open his eyes. Fay left his lips giving him a sly smile. “Good morning.” She said softly. “You look uneasy.”

“I’m contemplating over our plan, and on top of this, Sam’s been messaging me ten times a day about her stupid wedding!” Jordan sat up, he held her face with the palm of his hand and brought her closer. He angled his face, kissing her.

Fay kissed him back. “What does she want?”

“She wants you to come.” He breathed against her lips.

Fay put her arms around his neck, “Do you want me to come?”

Jordan didn’t answer her. He continued tasting her lips. They were so into each other that they took no notice of their surroundings. Fay felt herself drowning between his kisses. Jordan moved his hands to her back, still on her lips. No matter how many times he told himself it didn’t mean anything, he still wanted her more.

[BAM]

They moved away from each other and found Mika staring at them. He had dropped his water bottle at the scene. “And exactly what’s going on here?”

Fay looked at Jordan her eyes twinkling at getting caught. He returned her gaze, nodding. She got up on her feet, “I was helping him with his workouts.” She sauntered towards Mika.

“With your lips?!”

Fay held Mika’s cheek, and kissed the other one. “You’re too adorable.” She said, walking out of the room.

Jordan stood up. “Shower time for me.”

Mika looked left and right when they both had left him. _The fuck?!_

* * *

10AM

Fay was busy in the kitchen. She was grating cheddar cheese for lunch, deciding to make Mexican food today. She finished with that, walked to the fridge and took out some other ingredients. When she turned round from the fridge, she found Mika seated on the stool. He was just on his phone with a glass of water.

Fay wasn’t going to say anything, but then exhaled. “You’re brooding.”

“I am not sulking.”

She walked to the bar, poking him in the arm. “Mika..”

He put his phone down, examining her. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Fay held his hand, while using the other to impishly ruffle his hair. “It’s sweet how you ‘re so thoughtful.”

“I’m serious.”

Fay studied him, then realised he meant it. It was very rare for him to get this earnest. It was a trait of him that probably only her and Hwoarang had seen only. “You don’t need to worry.”

Mika moved his hand from hers. “I love you, woman. People keep asking me why I’m not sleeping with you. It’s not like that at all. I genuinely see you as my younger sister. I don’t want you to get wounded, then…”

“Then what?!” Jordan interrupted, standing there overhearing the conversation.

Mika’s eyes flared up at him. “Then I am the one who has to pick up the pieces?!” he snapped. “Do you know how hurt she was because of that bastard.”

“Hey, you’re comparing me to that nutcase!” Jordan challenged, seeming somewhat annoyed with that statement.

Mika faced Jordan, fisting his hand. “You better not be fucking around, DeMarco.”

“What the hell! Why are we even having this conversation! She’s a big girl. She can make her own decisions.” Jordan said frustrated, glaring at him.

“Because…”

“Mika! Enough!” Fay scolded, standing in front of him. She put her hands on his chest. “You know it’s not like that.”

“Che…” he muttered.

“Hey. Hey. What’s going on?” Hwoarang asked, walking into the area. He witnessed Fay standing in front of Mika, whereas Jordan looked sullen.

“Nothing!” Mika and Jordan lashed out at him.

Hwoarang whistled. “Ok. Ok. My bad for asking,” he took a few steps back.

Aya came in as well. “I can hear shouting. All OK?”

Hwoarang studied everyone, analysing the situation. “I’m guessing that Mika found out about those two.”

Mika gave him an intimidating eye, then returned to Fay who was disturbed. He turned to Jordan. “DeMarco…”

“What?” he mumbled, uncaringly. _Why are we doing this in front of everyone else!_

Mika jabbed him in the chest with his finger. “Beat me at Tekken, and Ill profess that you’re good enough for her.”

“I’d love to see that.” Hwoarang cheered, almost laughing at what was happening.

Jordan rolled his eyes, smacking his head. “Give me a break. You guys are making a big deal about this.”

 _The situation has gotten out of control._ Fay stepped back, making both men notice her, ‘You guys argue all you want. I’m going back to prepare lunch.” She moved towards the kitchen.

“Move it. We’re doing this.” Mika ordered, going to the gaming room.

“I’m not doing shit.”

“Chicken!”

Jordan swore at him. He rubbed his hair roughly, following him. “You ass!”

* * *

“Jin?” Kazumi Mishima said in awe. “Is everything alright?” she noted a weary look on his face.

He stood in front of her. He gave her a light smile, then slowly nudged a young girl towards her from behind his back. The little girl was holding his arm tightly almost afraid to look. “This is Christina.” He introduced the five-year-old girl.

Kazumi bent down, extending her arm. “Hello, dear.” She motioned for her to hold her hand. “I don’t bite.”

Jin pushed her gently. “It’s alright.”

Christina hesitated, but stepped forward.

Kazumi put a hand through her hair, “Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

Kazumi stood up, ringing the bell. Immediately one of her ladies knocked on the door. “Yes, madame?”

“Please get this young lady some dinner.” She requested.

The lady bowed.

Kazumi’s eyes turned to Jin. “What do you need?” The moment he entered she had sensed his uneasiness. He was completely disturbed but she didn’t want to scare the child.

Jin looked at Christina. He pulled out something from her bag. “You can sit in the corner and colour this.” He gave her a colouring book with colours.

She took them with a smile. “Thank you, uncle Jin.”

“Well mannered.” Kazumi remarked as she saw the girl settle in the corner of the room. She turned her gaze at Jin. “Tell me.”

“We have a long mission coming up. It’s not going to be easy.” He explained, his eyes darting to Christina. “I want to make sure that she’s safe.”

“Will you be out of harm’s way?”

Jin’s heart tugged. “I don’t know,” he admitted, “I’m normally quite positive but I’m not going to kid myself that this will be a walk in the park.”

Kazumi frowned. She sat down on the floor, requesting him to sit too. “Let’s calm our nerves and meditate a bit.” She said quietly. “I’ll prepare sanctuary for her. The ladies and I can take care of her but know this. You will come back to her.”

 _Amen._ Jin prayed.

* * *

11PM

Mika was in the kitchen finishing his food . He cleaned up, then decided to go out on the terrace for a smoke. It was midnight, and he was the only one awake or he thought so seeing Fay sitting on the bench outside. “Hey.”

Fay was holding her phone, playing a game. ‘Hi.”

“Can’t sleep?”

Fay shook her head while she was concentrating. “Nope.”

“Do you mind if I smoke here?” he asked, sitting down next to her.

“It’s fine.” She kept pressing on the screen, then… “Damnit! I lost.” She announced in a frustrated voice.

The fire from the lighter illuminated Mika’s face in the dark terrace as he inhaled. He put the lighter back in his pocket, enjoying the weather.

“Everyone seems to be smoking more these days.” Fay commented. She had put her phone away, watching him. “Frustrated?”

Mika tapped the ashes onto the floor, grinning. “Maybe…” he admitted. “Every time I think we are one step close; we end up going ten feet backward. It keeps getting shittier.”

Fay raised her feet, crossing her legs. “You know… I still feel they haven’t given us the full picture.” She spoke softly.

“You too?” he asked. “You’re right. I’ve had the same thought. Something doesn’t add up.” he glanced at her. “Before you guys, I was working undercover and thought Kazuya was the bad guy. Turns out he was working undercover too, making the bad guy feel like he was the bad guy. Whatever we are doing now, I don’t trust Lee one bit. He pulled the trigger on me.” He recalled when they finally busted him previously.

Fay didn’t answer him. She just gave him a smile. He returned her gaze and could tell that she was worried. “So, you and DeMarco?” He decided to change the subject for now.

She frowned. “Please don’t do that.”

He threw the cigarette and put it off with his slippers. “Is it serious?”

Fay thought of his question as she rested her chin on her arms. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just having fun.”

Mika shook his head. “Nah. You’re too good to be just fucking around. Plus, I doubt he’s the type to just screw for leisure.”

“Since when do you defend him?” she raised her eyebrow.

Mika moved, putting his head on her lap. “Since he kicked my ass twice in Tekken. I still won eight times though, but I was impressed that he managed to KO me.”

Fay played with his hair. She lowered her head. “We are in a bad situation where there is someone who wants us all dead. This is not the time to think of relationships. It’s mentally not helping to think of this.”

Mika took her hand, kissing it gently. “It didn’t occur to me before but all day I was just observing the two of you. I feel there is a sort of understanding and serenity between you. Maybe you should think about it.”

Fay nudged him slightly off making him yelp. “Seriously, it’s so not the time to discuss this.”

“Ok. Ok. You’re right. We have other business, but when you clear your head. You should think about it.” Mika walked back with her inside.

Fay faced him. “I’ll tell you what. When you let me know who your fuck buddy is then I’ll consider this.”

“Ha! Ha!”

Fay waved her hand at him. “Goodnight, Mika.’

* * *

“It’s kind of late, no?” Aya told Hwoarang who just slipped into bed.

“I was watching Mika play after my workout. He’s very tactical.” He responded, closing his eyes.

“I don’t think anyone is asleep. I’m sure everyone has things on their mind.” Aya contemplated. She pulled the sheets up, looking at Hwoarang. “Are you worried?”

“About?” he asked sleepily.

Aya poked him. “This operation.”

“Of course, I’m concerned. We are doing this with someone who double crossed us. No matter how rightful it sounds, we all better watch our backs. You girls better be more careful than all of us. I did some research on Claudio. He’s wicked.”

“Trust all bastards to work with only the best of their kind.” Aya muttered sarcastically. _Miguel is smart and I think Lee is sensing that. But knowing Lee, he would never give full details of his plan to anyone. So, what is it that you are up to?_

“Lei seems more agitated too. I think he wants this over as much as we do.” He remarked. “Lee shot himself in the foot trusting Miguel.”

Aya pursed her lips. “Here is a wild idea. Just maybe Lee wanted Miguel to mislead him. This is Lee we are talking about. He analyses every possible scenario.”

Hwoarang rubbed his jaw while in thought. “Maybe you’re onto something.”

“I’ll keep an eye out on him. Anything that pops by me, I’ll let you know.”

He nodded. “I’ll do the same.” He turned to bed, closing his eyes.

“Good night, Red.” She hugged him

“Night.” He put his arm under her head. _You better succeed on your part._

* * *

Wedding Day

Jordan was sitting on their table after the ceremony ended. He was smoking, taking no notice of his surroundings as his sister and her husband had their first dance. His mother was busy attending to their guests while his father was busy barking orders. “Where’s your date?”

Jordan put off his cigarette in the ashtray as he heard his brother’s voice. He loosened his tie a bit, feeling claustrophobic. “Who knows…” he chuckled. “She said she was on her way an hour ago.”

“Maybe she bailed.” Adam said, sitting down next to him.

Jordan lit another cigarette. “No, not this one.”

“I’m surprised you even have a date. I thought you avoided these social gathering.” Adam remarked.

“Well obviously, you haven’t had Sam nag at you before.” He muttered. His sister had literally badgered him to death for a whole week so he could bring Fay to the wedding. He blew the smoke, and put the cigarette off.

Adam studied his brother. “You know mom’s been complaining so much about your smoking lately. It’s like every time she sees me or Sam, it’s all about your smoking.”

“Doesn’t she have anything better to do?” Jordan piqued, referring to his mother.

Adam was irked as well. He picked some nuts from a plate and munched on it. “Just do yourself and us a favour and stop it…”

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m late. I finally found you.”

 _Damn. Damn._ Jordan swore internally when he saw Fay. She was wearing a Peach Maticevski dress. It was a boundless evening gown with one shoulder strap. There was a huge slit up her side until her thighs, exposing one of her legs. Her long hair was pushed back from the front making it fall long on her shoulders. She had mini peach beads in some of her hair framing her face. She just had a large white and yellow diamond bangle.

Jordan noticed some of the guests were curiously eyeing Fay as he greeted her. He stood up, placing his hand on her back, and kissed her cheek. He whispered something in her ear, making her cover her mouth as she blushed. She flirtatiously pushed him a bit. He took her hand, then assisted her by pulling a chair for her so she could sit down. 

Fay put her Lady Dior evening bag on the table. “I’m so sorry.”

Jordan sat down next to her. “You didn’t miss anything.”

Fay nodded and found the gentleman next to him, staring at her. “Hi.”

“I’m Adam DeMarco. His older brother.” He instituted. _Hmm… Not one of his usual types of girls. Is this what Sam meant?_ “And you must be….”

Fay offered her hand, and he gripped it. “I’m Fay.”

“Just Fay?”

“Just Fay.” she repeated. She studied him, couldn’t help think how good looking he was. He sorts of reminded her at how she and Aya were. Adam had darker looks and seemed much more serious than Jordan.

Adam was talking to her, when two identical teenage boys interrupted them.

“Yo, uncle Jordan!”

“Yo back!” Jordan gave the one who called him a high five.

The boys looked around thirteen. They both had wild dark hair, but there was a naughty element to their personality. “Is this your girlfriend?” One of them wanted to know, looking admiringly at Fay.

“No, Joseph. This is my date.” Jordan answered, as he picked up a champagne glass from one of the waiters. He took another glass, and gave it to Adam who asked for one too. The waiter offered Fay one, but she declined.

The other boy looked at his brother. “What does date mean?”

“It means he is sleeping with her.” he answered, making Adam almost choke on his drink.

Fay tried to hold back her laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand, concealing her flushed face.

Jordan’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Hey! How do even know that?!” Adam snapped at them. “Go back inside. I said no mingling if you don’t behave.”

The boys ignored Adam. One of them looked at Fay shyly. “Will you dance with me?”

Fay looked at Jordan, then at Adam who looked infuriated. _Maybe it’s better to get the boys away from them. I can also save my dignity._ She was embarrassed at the comment the boy had made. “Sure.” Fay said, giving him her hand. “Lead the way.”

“Jason…’ Jordan stopped the boy making him look. “Keep the hands on the waist only. I am watching.” He threatened.

The boy blushed and went ahead with Fay.

“Sheesh. Those boys really like you and anyone you bring.” Adam muttered, gulping his glass down.

“It’s because you’re too strict and impose a million rules. You need to let them be boys. You’re turning exactly like mom with her do this and do that chant.” Jordan speculated, pulling out his phone. “It’s bad enough that we had to put up with her.”

“Are you lecturing me?!” Adam demanded.

“Okay, behave your two.” Samantha interrupted. “Picture time with my boys. Stand up.” she said, holding each of their arms. “Jordan, it’s so cute that you brought Fay. I didn’t think she would come.”

Jordan just grumbled. _It’s not like you gave me an alternate._ He put an arm around Samantha as she hugged Adam. They all smiled.

[SNAP]

* * *

Later

“Adam, shouldn’t your boys be in bed? It’s almost midnight.” Maria complained.

Adam sipped his Champaign, “Let them be. They’re having fun dancing with her.”

Maria pursed her lips, then turned to Jordan. “I’m definitely amazed that you showed up with a date.”

Jordan didn’t comment.

“I’m also in awe that it’s the same woman I met.’ She added prissily.

Adam frowned at his mother. _She really is too much._ Adam had a good relationship with Sam, she had told him about their breakfast with Fay.

Jordan muttered something inaudible under his breath. “Can you seriously get off my back?’ he looked at her sternly “Whenever I see you it’s just constant nagging.”

Maria gasped. “Don’t talk back to me.”

He rubbed his temple. “I’m not. I’m just asking you to lay off, woman. You and Sam badgered me to death to come to the wedding. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Jordan…”

Adam touched her shoulder. “He’s right.”

“You don’t need to defend me.” Jordan pulled out a cigarette.

Maria huffed at her youngest son, “Can you at least not smoke? We have guests.”

Jordan was going to ignore her but sighed and put the cigarette back into his pocket shocking his mother.

Even Adam was astounded at what happened. Before she could retaliate, one of Adam’s twins popped next to their table. “Uncle Jordan! She’s super fun. Can we keep her?”

Adam chuckled at his sob. “I doubt that we can refer to her as a pet.”

Fay arrived at their table with the other twin holding her hand. She seemed out of breath. “Oh my! They’re energetic.” She laughed, sitting down. “I can’t feel my legs.” She whined, then she noticed Maria. “Congratulations Ms. DeMarco.”

Maria stared at her, then tramped away pretending not to hear her.

Fay frowned, glancing at Jordan. “She doesn’t like me, does she?”

“She doesn’t like anyone.” Adam answered her. “Not even Sam’s husband.” He winked. “Thanks for keeping my boy’s entertained. I need to leave now.” He stood up, “It was nice meeting you.”

“He’s right, don’t let it get to you.” Jordan said, then his eyes fell on the twin next to Fay. “Jason…”

The boy looked at him.

Adam found the situation hilarious. _Young boys are crazy._ “Jason, you need to let go of Fay’s hand.”

“Aww…. She’s so fun and pretty.” He complained, still not letting go.

Fay covered her smile, “You’re jolly too…” her eyes sparkling, “Ooh… I’ll tell you what,” she gestured for him to come nearer. Fay spoke in a hushed tone in his ear, then gave him a peck on the cheek.

Jason looked mortified and turned scarlet.

Adam laughed even more. He held the boy by his shoulders who was frozen, leading him away.

Jordan was amused that Fay was laughing too. “That was probably his first kiss.”

“Oops.” Her eyes glowing. _I’m really enjoying myself; I don’t think I’ve been around people in such a long time._

“You look irresistible,” he whispered in her ear.

“Thanks for bringing me.” She put a hand on his shoulder, leaning into him. She loved it when he was close by. She took his scent in. She knew he wanted to kiss her, but he would never do it in public. Fay held herself back, biting her tongue because she was starting to ache with want.

It’s as if he sensed what was going through her mind. “Want to leave?”

Fay nodded.

The stood up together, Jordan held her hand as they bid Samantha a good night. They made their way to the exit. At the door, a man stopped Jordan. “Hey, I didn’t know you were here.”

“I’m here.’

The man hugged him. He held the side of Jordan’s his arms. “It’s good that you came.”

 _Wow… He looks a lot like Adam,_ Fay noticed the warm exchange. _Then he must be…_

“I am Marcus DeMarco.” He introduced himself to Fay. “I’m this troublemaker’s dad.” He joked with a wink.

Jordan pushed her ahead.

Fay gave him her hand, “I am Fay.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Just Fay..?”

“Just…” Fay paused. _Come to think of it. I’ve always used, ‘just Fay’. It seemed very natural at that time, but now._

“Fay?”

Fay looked at Jordan who looked concerned, then at Marcus. “I’m Fay Mishima.” As he took her hand in a firm grasp.

“Oh, that’s interesting. Are you Kazuya or Lar’s daughter?” She seemed to have made an impression on him.

 _Lars? Who’s Lars?_ Fay was bewildered. “I am Kazuya’s daughter.”

Marcus let go off her hand. “Give your father my regards. We sit on a lot of investment boards together.”

Fay nodded.

They said their goodbyes, walking towards his car. One thing Fay learned about Jordan is that he would never give his car to a valet service. He was using the same car that they had used when they went on the red roses road trip. He opened the door for her so she would get in, then walked around and got into the driver’s seat. “Thanks for bringing me.”

Jordan kissed her cheek. “Thank you for coming to the circus.”

Fay smiled genuinely. “Your brother seems nice. Your dad looks cool.”

“Oh, Dad is a hot head. I must get it from him. I owe that man a lot.” He admitted, driving. “Seriously thanks for joining me. It would have been dreadfully boring if you hadn’t.”

Fay put her hand on his. “You’re welcome.” _What is this feeling? It’s like I don’t want to be away from him. But…_ She pulled back, afraid of her thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” he noticed her mood dampened.

She faked a yawn. “Just tired.” She fibbed, not looking at him.

“Listen…”

Fay waited for him to continue. _Come to think of it. This is the first time in a while that I am completely alone with him. There’s always someone around._

Jordan hesitated. “Let’s talk when this is over.”

She seemed confused studying his features. “About? Good talk or bad?”

Jordan looked doubtful, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. Let’s discuss this crazy thing we are doing.”

 _So, you’re as confused as I am. It’s what Mika said but I don’t think now is the time to speak about this. I’m worried. What if our missions go wrong? I’m afraid of losing you before having you._ She thought as her heart skipped a beat as the sensation made her cover her mouth in realisation.

“Oy! You’re spooking me out. Say something. Did I petrify you?” he glanced at her as he drove into the basement parking of the penthouse’s building. He stopped the car in its rightful space, then turned to look at her. “Fay?”

Fay laughed nervously. ‘Its fine. Its fine. You just flummoxed me.” She owned up, finally looking at him. She took a good look at him. _He is rather strikingly handsome. Or maybe hot._

“When I told you that, what was the first thing that entered your mind?” he wanted to know. “Answer me without thinking.”

“I… Umm… That I was afraid of losing you?’ she answered quickly. She flushed at her answer, turning her face away from him. Her heart was palpitating.

“Look at me,” he said, taking her hand. He yanked her towards him, putting his lips on hers. “I felt the same, Fay.” he said between kisses. Fay felt herself quivering as she kissed him back. She put her arms around him as he kept on. After a few seconds, Jordan moved away from her, he got out of the car and moved to her side. He opened her door, pulling her out of the car. “Come here.”

“Jordan…?’

He backed her towards his hood, kissing her furiously as he took off his jacket, and loosened his tie. He placed his arms on her waist, lifting her up to sit on the hood.

“Are you serious?!” Fay demanded, pushing him slightly away.

“This is my basement. No one can enter it.” He pushed her back.

“But…”

He didn’t let her finish as he lifted the hem of her dress. “This is the only place we can have some privacy.” He said breathlessly towering over her. She was leaning on her elbows staring up at him. “Work with me, woman!” he ordered against her mouth as he moved his hand above her thighs to her… then he paused. “Are you not wearing underwear?” he had moved his hands there to remove it but found nothing.

“Nope.” Fay unbuckled his pants swiftly as she returned his kisses while she lay on the car.

“Minx.” He held her face, kissing her eyes, her lips, her cheeks then lifted one leg up, and used his other hand to pull her. He thrusted hard in her, making her gasp against his mouth. “Ow…” she whispered. “Too fast.” She muttered, arching her back.

“Sorry. Sorry. You’ve been pushing me away all week.” He waited a few minutes so she could adjust.

She moved her legs to circle his waist, kissing him gently. “I like you, DeMarco.” _Maybe we can work with like for now._

Fay felt his lips turn into a smile. He lowered his head so he can kiss her cheek. “Me too.” He whispered. “From now on, you’re mine.”


End file.
